Digimon Tournament of Power
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Agumon, Guilmon, Veemon and the others must help their universe survive by entering a tournament held by a mighty Digimon who can erased an entire universe. AguBiyo, PataGato, RenaGuil and more pairings inside. Rated M for nudity.
1. A new tournament

Chapter 1: A Brand new Tournament?

-Digidestined area-

Many years had passed since the Ordinemon incident, which lead the Digimon to decide to take a break in the Digital World.

Currently, the Digimon of Courage, Agumon and Gabumon, the Digimon of Friendship, were taken some time together, as best friends and were fishing by the lake.

"I am bored." Agumon said with a sigh as he lay upon his stomach, running a claw in the water.

"Well with the peace in the Digital World, I am not surprised." Gabumon in reply, just before diving in the water, head on, where he then rose, showing a fish impaled on his horn.

"And there hasn't been much evil going around lately, so try to enjoy it." Gabumon then said, getting out of the water and pulled his catch off of his horn.

"That's the thing. It's so peaceful that it's getting boring." Agumon groaned, wanting something to change their daily routines.

"Greetings, gentlemen." A voice from above then called, which caused Agumon and Gabumon to look up to see a white coloured Zhuqiaomon flying above them.

"Whoa. Who are you?" Agumon asked.

"I am LightZhuqiamon, a messenger of the supreme Digimon God, AlmightyAzulongmon" The Zhuqiaomon said, introducing themselves, before saying. "I have a notice about something that might just interest you."

Curious, Gabumon asked. "And who is AlmightyAzulongmon?"

"He is the ruler of all Universes of the Digital World. In fact, your world, the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Data Squad and the Fusion Fighters are all part of Universe seven." LightZhuqiamon said.

"You be up against five other Digimon universes: eleven, nine, four, five and six." He then informed, which caused Agumon to ask. "So what this message you wanna tell us about?"

"It seems your universes are welcome to take part in a mighty tournament called Tournament of Power" LightZhuqiamon.

"A tournament?" Gabumon asked with some shock in his voice, while Agumon got excited, pumped up as he leapt to his feet and said. "A brand new tournament? Alright! I am so in!"

"Only you would think that, Agumon." Gabumon sweat dropped.

"However... if the Digimon representing their universes all falls, their universe gets erased by AlmightyAzulongmon himself." LightZhuqiamon suddenly informed.

"What...? Erased!?" Gabumon shouted with great shock.

Agumon was shocked by the words of the Digimon, but the thought of fighting new Digimon and pushing himself to his limits got him excited.

"So here are the rules, each of you must have twenty warriors or less to take part. Only Digimon as you all need to rely on your own strength not with humans. The prize would be a wish of anything they desire. It can be from this timeline, or the other worlds from this universe." LightZhuqiamon explained, before adding. "The deadline is two days from now, starting at nine AM."

Concerned about their world and their friends, but also about Matt, the other humans and their world, Gabumon had to ask. "Wait. What will happen to the Real World?"

"If the universe is erased, the Real World will be fine, but the memories all your friends hold upon the the Digital World will erased." LightZhuqiamon replied.

"Ok then. Tell AlmightyAzulongmon we'll take part at once!" Agumon said with great confidence, while Gabumon fells over at Agumon potentially sealing their fate.

"Excellent. I shall report to him at once. See you at the tournament stand in between all reality." LightZhuqiamon then replied as he then disappeared, which caused Gabumon to face Agumon and question. "Agumon, are you crazy!? If we lose, we'll all get erased and our humans will forget us! What are you thinking?"

"I know, which is why we mustn't lose! I am sure Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns won't mind." Agumon said calmly, confident in himself, Gabumon and his friends.

But a few hours later...

"YOU IDIOT!" Zhuqiamon yelled at Agumon and Gabumon, with Agumon having a huge bump on the head as Zhuqiamon has hit him really hard.

"Do you realise if we lose, we all be forgotten and erased? And besides, a tournament held by AlmightyAzulongmon is frightening!"

"So who is this AlmightyAzulongmon?" Agumon asked, his head recovering, but unsure why the Sovereigns seemed so fearing.

"AlmightyAzulongmon is the God of all reality and universes, he has the power to erase an entire universe without having to fight. However, what's done is done. Since we accepted, we must accept this challenge." Azulongmon informed.

"But Azulongmon..." Baihumon protested, just before Azulongmon reassured him and the other Sovereigns that everything would be alright.

"Okay, so Gabumon and I will be entering, now we just need eighteen more Digimon." Agumon said, crossing his arms in thought.

"I am sure Veemon and Wormmon will be a great edition." The Digimon of Courage thought a loud, knowing Veemon and Wormmon worked great as a team.

"And Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon are no slouches either." Agumon added, seeing Gatomon as an ace in the hole, due to her being a Champion Level Digimon with speed and strength to match even Greymon and Garurumon.

"But that is from our side, I doubt Gomamon, Tentomon, Palmon, Hawkmon or Armadillomon will help out, since they be busy" Gabumon said.

"It can be from other timelines or worlds too. It doesn't have to be digidestined Digimon." Ebonwumon informed, causing Gabumon to think for a moment.

"What about Guilmon and Impmon?" He asked, before pointing out. "They are powerful enough since we fought them at the Digimon Evolution Tournament."

"Oh yeah! And we should invite their friends, Renamon and Terriermon too, because they fought greatly during the Quartzmon invasion." Agumon said, remembering the strength that the Tamers showed, before continuing. "And maybe we should ask Agunimon, Kazemon and Lobomon too? They might have been separated from their human partners, but their skills should still be intact."

"And maybe we can ask the other Agumon from the DATS and Gaomon to help as well." Baihumon suggested, knowing both had great strength, as well as their great power, the Burst Mode.

"We can also ask Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon to help us. Their Digi-Fusion power could open up all kinds of new forms for us to fight alongside." Agumon said cheerfully.

"So that is nineteen Digimon so far. We just need one more." Gabumon said, only to then ask. "But the question is how do we find them, let alone ask them?"

"Zhuqiaomon will open a portal to get to the other Digital Worlds. In the meantime, Agumon and Gabumon, you must find the others and tell them what is happening." Azulongmon told the Digimon of Courage and the Digimon of Friendship.

"Right. Let's track down our friends!" Agumon cheered as Gabumon felt doom and gloom at the situation, where he then said with a continued concern. "I have a bad feeling about this."

-A while later-

"Biyomon! Patamon! Gatomon! Veemon! Wormmon! Hey, guys!" Agumon called as he and Gabumon rushed over to their friends, all of whom were resting in a open green field, with Biyomon and Gatomon showing changes in their forms, for they had swam in a strange lake that gave them have breasts, belly buttons, and butts, sexualizing them.

But the girls seemed comfortable with their changes.

"What's the rush, Agumon?" Biyomon asked, before commenting. "You seem so happy as opposed to just yesterday."

"That because we're invited to fight in a mighty tournament against the strongest Digimon in the universe, and we want you guys to help us fight." Agumon replied.

"A tournament? Wow!" Veemon said, also as excited as Agumon.

"Agumon, relax. I know you're excited but you do know what happens if we lose right?" Gabumon asked, making Agumon scratch the back of his head and say. "Yeah... I know."

"What happens if we lose?" Patamon questioned.

Agumon and Gabumon got them in a huddle, where they then whispered.

"Don't tell Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon or the others this, but if our universes loses, AlmightyAzulongmon will erase our worlds completely and wipe our partners' memories of us and the Digital World." Agumon said, wondering how the Digimon would react.

"Erased!?" Gatomon gasped as she, Biyomon, Patamon, Veemon and Wormmon were shocked over the news.

"So that is why we need to win, so we can be saved." Gabumon informed.

"But if we do lose... Kari and the others... they'll forget us. And the digital world and us be gone. This is a disaster," Gatomon said, scared at the thought of Kari no longer being a Digidestined or remembering who she was.

"Agumon, why did you accept something like that?" Patamon questioned angrily, hating the idea of TK forgetting him too.

"I thought fighting strong opponents excite me. Oh, come on, guys. Don't be so scared and down. We fought many harder challenges like this in the past, we can overcome this! Have you forgotten who we are? We're Digidestined's Digimon!" Agumon said with a tone of leadership.

"I am in for it!" Veemon said, confident in Agumon, as well as wanting to fight some new foes.

Biyomon smiled at Agumon and his words, sensing Agumon's strong sense of leadership hadn't left him yet.

"That is true, but what if we win?" Patamon had to ask.

"Well we will get a wish as well." Gabumon said. "Anything we want, it will be granted."

"A wish? Well I rather wish we wouldn't fight cause of the whole erasion thing but..." Patamon said as he looked at Gatomon and then at Agumon, where he told the Digimon of Courage. "But I'll fight."

"Patamon..." Gatomon said, concerned for the Digimon of Hope, before she shook her head and added. "Well if you're going to fight, then so will I. Not letting you, Agumon and Gabumon fight alone."

"Who says they fight alone? I'll fight too!" Biyomon stated confidently as she stood by Agumon's side.

"Thank you, Biyomon." Agumon said with a smile, glad he could count on the Digimon of Love, as well as the Digimon he secretly loved.

"And I wanna fight too! Like Agumon, I wanna get stronger!" Veemon said boastfully, clenching his right hand into a fist and slamming it into his left palm.

"Then I guess I'll enter to keep an eye on Veemon." Wormmon said, knowing the trouble Veemon could get into, but also knew that their bond could allow them to perform some serious combination attacks or DNA Digivolution forms.

"I guess we're a team then, but we mustn't tell the others about this or they might freak out." Gabumon then reminded as all nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Now all we have to do is get the other Digimon from another world!" Agumon said, raising his claw in the air. "Then we have all twenty!"

"Yeah!" Veemon cheered in reply.

"How can they be so cheerful about this?" Patamon muttered as he sweatdrops as Gabumon agrees and said "Maybe cause their courage is going through their skulls".

-Back with the Sovereigns-

Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon and Wormmon returned to Azulongmon, along with the other Digimon Sovereigns, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon.

"I finished these small portal devices that will allow you to go to the different digital worlds to ask the others to help us in this fight." Zhuqiaomon explained, just before saying. "Personally I hate the idea of bringing different Digimon from other worlds into our fights but they are part of universe seven along with us."

"Great! So let's play collect!" Veemon cheered.

"Use these devices to get there. Red button to go there and blue to return here." Baihumon explained, leaving the devices simple.

"Ok. Biyomon and I will fetch the Tamers' Digimon." Agumon said.

"I will find the Legendary Warriors." Gabumon volunteered.

"Wormmon and I will track down that other Agumon and Gaomon." Veemon offered.

"That leaves Gatomon and I to find Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Dorulumon." Patamon said, getting agreement from the Digimon of Light which Veemon noticed, making him ask. "Wormmon, when we do win this, think we can make the wish for Gatomon to fall in love me?"

"I don't think there is any power strong enough to grant that." Wormmon said sweatdropping.

"Maybe. Maybe not. AlmightyAzulongmon must be the strongest Digimon around despite not fighting." Agumon said.

"But it has to be one of us I guess because it's last Digimon standing." Gabumon pointed out.

"Well you all must hurry. You have one day and a couple of hours left." Azulongmon suddenly informed.

"We'll be back before you know it." Agumon replied as they all teleported to each different realities of the Digital World.

Will the others agree to help fight for their universe?


	2. Tamers aboard

Chapter 2: Tamers Aboard

Using the teleportation devices, Agumon and Biyomon arrived in the Tamers' Digital World, which they looked upon and found that it had various differnces to theirs', the name one being the huge sphere in the sky.

"Wow. So this is where Guilmon and Impmon live?" Agumon wondered, looking around as Biyomon nod in agreement and say. "Yeah it so much different than our own, but if they have the same bonds we have with our partners, it's more likely they spend most of their time in the Real World."

Her words made Agumon nod in agreement as the thought of him and Tai hanging out came to his head, causing his cheerful expression to fade a little.

"Yeah. We need to win so that Tai and Sora won't forget us" Agumon then said.

"Exactly, now where do we...?" Biyomon began to say, but stopped as Agumon gently placed a claw upon her beak, silencing her.

"Shh!" Agumon said, sensing something as he looked around. "Be quiet. I feel something."

Taking his claw off Biyomon's beak, the two remained silent as they looked around in silence, before Agumon looked up to a mountain in shock as rapid fired shots of energy were then released from the top.

"Get down!" Agumon called out as he grabbed Biyomon, acting on emotion before thinking as he pushed her to the floor, where both ducked for cover from the shots firing at them.

Blushing slightly at Agumon on top of her, Biyomon regained her composure as Agumon got to his feet, grabbed her wing and began to run for it.

"We need to get to the other side!" Agumon said as he and Biyomon ducked from each shot, while wondering what was causing the attacks.

On the mountain's top, Terriermon was using a bazooka-like weapon and was firing a barrage of energy blasts downward, believing he saw some wild Digimon below.

"Terriermon, what exactly are you're doing?" Renamon questioned as she, Guilmon and Impmon were watching him, with Guilmon looking as though he had matured over the years since the D-Reaper's defeat, now having a muscular body and a brown neckerchief scarf he wore around his neck, while Renamon had a belly button, huge breasts and a butt, signs she too had swam in the same waters as Gatomon and Biyomon.

"Relax. I am trying to get a kill streak here!" Terriermon said, which caused Impmon to then ask, showing a little maturity. "But what if they are on our side?"

"Then they should've known not to run around in this area." Terriermon replied, continuing to fire, before Guilmon said. "Keep it together and try to calm down."

"You don't understand. In the Digital World, it's kill or be killed." Terriermon said back, remembering Guilmon having the luck of being created and raised in the Real World, as opposed to having to spend time growing up in the Digital World until he found his Tamer.

"It's okay, it's only us!" Agumon called out as Guilmon, Renamon and Impmon spotted them.

"Agumon? Biyomon?" Guilmon said as Terriermon ceased his attacks and questioned. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came with some news." Biyomon replied, before questioning. "But why were you firing at us?"

"Err..." Terriermon could only say, embarrassed as he sweat dropped as he felt quite foolish for his recklessness.

"Terriermon thought you were an enemy so he fired off that bazooka at you, the moron." Impmon said, crossing his arms.

"Because there is a new tournament coming up called the Tournament of Power. It will take place between all of reality between universes." Agumon replied, getting the Digimon's attention, where Impmon asked with some interest. "A new tournament?"

"Yeah. We'll be fighting as a team against many strong Digimon from other universes. Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Wormmon and I are going to take part in it, but we really need your help." Biyomon said.

"Why do you need our help? I am confident you are capable of fighting yourselves." Renamon replied, confident in the Digidestined Digimon and their abilities.

Hating to bring it up, Agumon then said "Because of us are representing Universe Seven, if we lose... we'll all get erased from existence."

This news shocked Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Impmon to the core.

"WHAT!? You mean if we lose, we'll get wiped out?!" Impmon questioned.

"Not only that, but the Digital World will be erased, and our partner's memories will be taken from them." Biyomon said.

"So if we lost, Henry and the others will forget completely about us?" Terriermon asked in great concern.

"Agumon, why would you even fight in that sort of thing?" Renamon questioned.

"Because I know you guys want to fight stronger opponents, and if we win one of us will get a wish granted." Agumon said.

"A wish?" Impmon asked, which earned a nod from Biyomon, who then said in reply. "Yeah. We need all the strong Digimon we can get. We cannot tell the others because they might freak out or our human partners because they might worry."

"There's no way I am fighting in this sort of thing!" Impmon argued as Terriermon and Renamon agreed. "I am not fighting if there's a chance I could lose Ai and Mako!"

"But we have no choice. It concerns all of us." Biyomon pointed out.

"The answer is still no!" Renamon said angrily, just before one Digimon then said. "Fine… I'll fight."

Renamon, Terriermon and Impmon turned around in shock as Guilmon crossed his arms, his expression serious, which caused Agumon to ask. "Really? You'll fight?"

"Of course I will. I'll fight to keep my friends, the people I care about and my world safe, so I shouldn't be whining and moaning about how unfair the tournament rules are. I agree the tournament is insane, but I am not going to let my friends down, so I'll fight." Guilmon then said.

"Guilmon..." Renamon said in awe, having never seen this side of Guilmon before.

Before she saw him as a child but now since he'd been training ever since the D-Reaper's defeat, she was beginning to see a different side to him.

"Thank you, Guilmon." Biyomon said happily, giving the red dino Digimon a small hug as she then commented. "At least the Tamers' world will have a fighting chance."

On board, though curious, Guilmon then asked. "So how we get back to your world?"

"We can go there by teleporting. Zhuqiaomon made them for us to come and collect you." Agumon replied, showing the teleportation device.

"Guilmon, why are you accepting this? You do realise that if we lose, we'll get erased!" Impmon questioned

"I know. But I would not run away from a fight. I plan to fight to win so we don't get erased. A true Digimon never runs from a fight. I mean, I am okay doing this on my own but..." Guilmon started to say, before he was cut in on his sentence. "You're not fighting alone. I changed my mind. I'll fight too."

Terriermon and Impmon looked on with shock as Renamon walks to Guilmon's side, joining him as she said. "You're right about one thing. A true Digimon warrior never runs from a fight, and this could be our biggest challenge yet. Plus, I saw how mature you've become and I wish to see how much you've grown."

"Then I won't let you down, Renamon." Guilmon replied with a smile, which made the foxy Digimon smirk back.

Looking at them, Agumon and Biyomon could tell that there was something going on between Guilmon and Renamon, but both were yet to show their true feelings.

"Hold on. If you two are fighting, so will I!" Terriermon said, running over and joining the group as he then added. "I cannot let my friends fight by themselves while I stay on the sidelines."

"Three down. Well, Impmon, it's down to you. We cannot rely on our human partners so we need to find the power to Digivolve ourselves." Agumon said.

"And if you don't enter, I might surpass you." Guilmon teased, making Impmon flare up.

"What!? There's no way I'll let you beat me, pineapple Head! I'll fight too!" Impmon shouted, getting all worked up, which made Agumon smile and ask. "Good, so you're all in?"

"By the way, Renamon, I do not wish to cause offence, but I noticed your boobs and ass are bigger than mine and Gatomon's. Did you swim in that mysterious lake too?" Biyomon asked curiously as she poked Renamon's right breast, which made Renamon blush at Biyomon's actions, before she nodded.

"Yes I did, and would you mind not touching me like that please? But I will not let this new body of mine slow me down, even with my boobs bouncing when I move." Renamon said, looking down at her body as he added. "Even my butt jiggles about when"

"Too much information, Renamon." Guilmon said, blushing, unable to help himself but to think of Renamon in more 'suggestive' poses.

"Sorry, Guilmon." Renamon said with a blush as she couldn't help on thinking of touching Guilmon's body.

"Ok, from now on we work as a team. Let's fight so we'll be the last Digimon standing and Universe Seven wins!" Agumon cheered on.

"Just to let you know, we're still against this." Terriermon protested. "But we're stuck with you all the way."

"Agreed. So let's get back to your world." Guilmon added.

"Well we still have time before the tournament opens so how about we all train together back on our world when we gather everyone together?" Agumon suggested, smirking at seeing how much Guilmon had grown and wonder if he would make a good sparring partner.

"Why not? We need to get stronger for the tournament anyway." Renamon replied with a nod.

"Ok then. Hold on everyone." Agumon said as Biyomon and Guilmon put their hand on their shoulders, Renamon put her hands on Guilmon's shoulder, Impmon grabbing Biyomon's arm and Terriermon leapt on Agumon's head. "Back to our world!"

"Hey, guys!" Came a small voice filled with joy and curiosity as Calumon rushes up to greet them, only to see them disappear, puzzling the catalyst Digimon and asking. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

As Calumon looked around for them, he then saw a strange portal before him.

"Ooh, I wonder where this goes to?" He asked, following his curiosity as he hopped in, disappearing as the portal closed up, leaving no traces of Calumon, the Digidestined Digimon or the Digimon Tamers.

A/N: If you wanna choose some Digimon to represent other universes, let me know in reviews please. They be against the protagonist Digimon though.


	3. Legendary Warriors aboard

Chapter 3: Legendary Warriors Aboard

Gabumon appeared within the Legendary Warriors' Digital World, just on the outskirts of the Flame Village, where he looked around, hoping to find the Legendary Warriors who had once been part of Takuya and his teammates.

"They must be here somewhere." Gabumon said as he made his way in the town, looking around and seeing many Digimon, all tending to their own businesses, even noticing a few female Gabumon and Psychemon looking at him and whispering, checking him out, which embarrassed the Digimon of Friendship a little.

However, the sounds of battle suddenly blasted in the town, causing many Digimon to retreat, while Gabumon ran towards the source of the attack, turning a corner to see Agunimon and the Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Wind, Light and Darkness fighting against a horde of Raremon, the group of which dodged the Raremons' sludge attacks and then countered with their own attacks, destroying every last Raremon, where they all reverted back to Digi-Eggs, to be reborn as purified Digimon.

With their foes defeated, Lobomon called. "Is everyone alright?"

"No sweat." Agunimon said, but had to comment. "The Digital World might be at peace, but there's still all these Digimon attacks. It's starting to become a problem."

"These Digimon might not be as troublesome compared to Cherubimon, but they are becoming more of a nuisance." Beetlemon said, causing Kazemon to nod in agreement and say. "I do miss Zoe, but we have to keep focus and protect this world."

"Hey, guys!" Gabumon called, rushing over to the Legendary Warriors, which caused Kumamon to ask. "Gabumon? What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell us Quartzmon's back." Beetlemon asked with some concern.

"No. But I came here to ask for your help." Gabumon said in reply.

Curious, Agunimon asked. "Help? What do you mean?"

"There's be a new tournament coming soon, it's called the Tournament of Power, which is against us and several universes with new Digimon opponents, and the winner gets a wish." Gabumon informed, which piqued the interest of the Legendary Warriors, where Kumamon commented. "Tournament of Power huh? Sounds interesting."

"But why have you come here to tell us this? Surely you guys can fight without our aid." Agunimon questioned, having confidence in the other heroes and heroines he proudly fought against back in Koto.

"I do have faith in my friends, but if we lose, this digital world, our Digital World and all those connected will be erased, while every human we befriended will have their memories erased." Gabumon informed.

"What!?" Kazemon said in horror, the news was also a shock to Agunimon and the others, with the Warrior of Flame asking. "But who would come up with a thing like that?"

"A great and powerful Digimon named AlmightyAzulongmon, who rules over all reality." Gabumon said, sighing as he informed. "Unfortunately, Agumon accepted the challenge for us."

"That blockhead!" Lobomon said bitterly, remembering from Koji's memories that Takuya had done some foolish things, but soon learnt from his mistakes and matured.

"What is he thinking, accepting a challenge like that?" The Warrior of Light then questioned.

"It doesn't matter now, we are stuck in this and we are gathering the strongest Digimon to aid us in our fight." Gabumon said, looking at the Legendary Warriors with confidence as he added. "And I know if we work together, we can save our worlds."

Hesitant, Kazemon felt conflicted.

"I don't know about this. I don't want to be forced to fight, but I also don't want to lose Zoe." Kazemon said, the memories of the blonde coming to her mind as she then said. "Though she was using my body, Zoe taught me so much, about friendship, believing in myself."

"And in love." She finished, looking at Agunimon with a caring smile.

Looking back at Kazemon with a smile, Agunimon nodded, knowing what Takuya would do.

"Then there's only one choice left. We must fight." He said.

"Agunimon, are you sure?" Loweemon asked, pointing out. "I will back any choices you make, but we still have our hands tied up here, not to mention if we lose, then the other Digital Worlds will suffer because of us."

"I know, but Takuya taught me not to back away when there's a friend who needs you. I cannot run away from this, and I cannot do this without my team." Agunimon said, holding out his hand, waiting for how the others would respond.

"Then I'll fight too. I cannot let you fight alone." Kazemon said, placing her hand on Agunimon's.

"Don't count me out." Beetlemon followed up, joining in.

"We just need three, I am afraid." Gabumon said, glad to see the bond of the Legendary Warriors was as strong as his bond with his teammates, before he informed. "And we have chosen Agunimon, Lobomon and Kazemon. I am Sorry."

"Don't worry. The others can protect the digital world while we do the big fight" Agunimon said with confidence in his friends.

"And if things become too much trouble here, we always have Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon and Mercurymon to call upon." Loweemon added, knowing that the Warriors of Water, Earth, Wood and Steel could handle nearly anything thrown at them.

"Thank you, everyone." Gabumon smiled, only to then inform. "But we have to rely on our own power as no humans are allowed."

"That's fine. We have the data of our human partners imprinted in our Digi-code, so we should be fine." Lobomon replied, knowing they were capable of Slide Evolving to their Beast forms and certain that if the time was needed, they could achieve their more powerful forms.

"So I'll fight too. I wish to take a good look at AlmightyAzulongmon."

"Why ask that, Lobomon?" Gabumon asked.

"Because I have never seen this Digimon before and would like to know what he's like." Lobomon replied.

"Well, he's almighty as mentioned in his name, and supposedly quite powerful, to the point he can erase a universe without the need to fight." Gabumon said, concerning all, with Agunimon asking. "Whoa. He's that powerful?"

Gabumon just nodded.

"Alright then. Now that we know what we are up against, let's go." Agunimon said, regaining his confidence quickly, determined not to fail his friends or his Digital World.

"Best of luck, pal. But don't you dare lose!" Beetlemon said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Kazemon promised, knowing that while she couldn't Fusion Evolve, she could count on Agunimon and Lobomon to watch her back.

"Anyay, I got this teleporter to take us back home. If you all could hold on to me." Gabumon offered.

"Ok. Let us move while we still have time" Kazemon said as Agunimon placed his hand on Gabumon's shoulder, while Lobomon and Kazemon placed their hands on top of Agunimon's.

With the Legendary Warriors in place and sided, Gabumon pressed the blue button, where the four all returned to the Digidestined's Digital World, leaving behind the Warriors of Ice, Darkness and Thunder.

"Good luck, guys." Kumamon said softly as he, Beetlemon and Loweemon watched their friends leave and hoping the best of them.


	4. DATS gathering

Chapter 4: DATS Gathering

Veemon and Wormmon appeared in the tropical jungles of the Dats version of the Digital World, which seemed pretty calm, causing the Digimon of Kindness to say. "So all we have to do is find that other Agumon and Gaomon, then we can go home?"

"You bet. But I heard that this Agumon has a knack for fighting, so it might be a little tough to get him to listen." Veemon said as he got in the clearing, suddenly cracking his knuckles as he stated. "But one way or another, I will calm him down so he will listen."

While Wormmon felt some confidence in Veemon's show of strength and bravery, the insect Digimon hoped there would be no need for violence and had something bothering him.

"Veemon, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Veemon questioned in reply.

"You seem awfully excited about this new tournament but aren't you worried about being erased?" Wormmon asked, expressing great concern.

"I have to admit that I am a little worried, but that is why we have to make sure we win. I am excited just as Agumon to fight many different Digimon and show just how tough I can be." Veemon replied with a smile.

"And don't worry, I've got your back, just I know you have mine" The Digimon of Courage and Friendship then added. "I admit I can be one fearsome foe, but with you by my side, I know we cannot lose."

Wormmon felt his own confidence increase at knowing just how much Veemon believed in him, but stopped when he heard the sounds of fighting nearby.

"Veemon, I hear something." Wormmon informed, looking around and finding the direction of the noises. "Sounds like fighting."

"That must be our Digimon." Veemon said with a smirk, rushing toward the noise, not showing any fear for what he might run into, causing Wormmon to pick up the pace, not wanting to be left behind, but also not wanting to see Veemon clobbered before the tournament even started.

-A little further way-

Rhythm sat on a log as she watched on with a smile to see Marcus' Agumon and Gaomon in the midst of sparring with each other, neither throwing any kiddie punches, going full force, with DATS Agumon punching Gaomon in the chest, throwing him back, before Gaomon retailed by flipping back and using his 'Double Backhand' attack to smack DATS Agumon over and over.

"Hehehe. Nice trick, but that won't stop me." DATS Agumon said with a blazing determination.

"Spitfire Blast!" DATS Agumon then announced, releasing a stream of fireballs at Gaomon, who managed to dodge each fireball thanks to his speed and great focus.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon called again, spinning around like a tornado cancelling the other fireballs out as they made contact with his being.

As Gaomon finished his attack, he and DATS Agumon stared at one another with matching smiles.

"You are tough, but I am not losing to you, Gaomon!" The reptilian Digimon said confidently.

"Same goes for me too, my friend." Gaomon said back, bringing up his gloves as he anticipated DATS Agumon's attack and prepared his counter.

Both Digimon then charged at each other, going with a great amount of strength.

"Claw Upper...!"

"Rolling Upp...!"

"Vee Tailstrike!" Veemon suddenly called out, using his new attack to swing his tail around, smacking both Digimon in the side, where both crashed down to the ground.

"Agumon! Gaomon!" Rhythm called out in great concern, before some confusion filled her as she saw Wormmon approach her, just as Veemon landed.

Though she had not met the Digimon before, Agumon and Marcus had told her about their fight with Quartzmon and the bond that the other Digidestined shared, allowing them to achieve different forms of Digivolution, including DNA Digivolution.

Recovering from the sudden attack, Gaomon and DATS Agumon pulled themselves up, rubbing their bodies from the damage they each sustained, before both saw Veemon and Wormmon, leaving both surprised.

"Veemon? Wormmon?" Agumon asked, wondering what they wanted, as to why Veemon had attacked them.

"Sorry about that. You two were having so much fun, I couldn't help myself." Veemon said with a smirk.

Understanding Veemon's reason for attacking, Gaomon nodded, but had to ask. "I can understand the thrill of battle, but what are you two doing here?"

"We came for your help." Wormmon said.

"We have a problem that started when our Agumon acted on our behalf and registered us in a mighty tournament called the Tournament of Power. We'll be working as a team against many tough Digimon from other universes." Veemon added, knowing that DATS Agumon was similar to him and their Agumon, unable to resist a chance to fight and show his strength.

"Hold the phone!" DATS Agumon suddenly said, leaping from his spot and grabbing Veemon's arms as both came face to face, where the fighting Digimon then asked with great excitement. "A tournament? Between realities? Stronger Digimon? Are you serious?"

"I sure am." Veemon replied with a smile.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes yes!" DATS Agumon cheered as he then let go of Veemon and did some mid air punches, getting more and more excited. "Oh I am definitely going to fight! This is so exciting!"

Curious, Rhythm asked. "And what is the prize if we win?"

"A free wish." Veemon replied, smiling as his daydream wish of Gatomon falling for him played in his head, seeing her with hearts in her eyes, falling all over him.

"Sounds like it's going to be an interesting contest." Gaomon commented.

"Not exactly..." Wormmon said hesitantly. "This is a penalty if our universe loses."

"And what's that?" Gaomon asked.

"If we lose, our universe along with our digital worlds will be erased and our human partner's memories will be erased." Wormmon informed, which shocked DATS Agumon, Gaomon and Rhythm greatly.

"Hold on a second! Are you saying if we lose, then Boss' memory will be wiped out?" DATS Agumon asked with some concern, hating the first time Kurata did it, and knew it would be worse if he no longer existed.

"And our Digital World will be gone?" Rhythm asked in shock, concern filling her not only for herself, but for Agumon and all the Digimon she had gotten to know and call her friends.

"Yes. But if we work together without the aid of our human partners, we can win this tournament and save our universe." Veemon said, trying to remain positive. "We came here to ask for your help. Help us fight in the tournament. But don't tell the others about this cause they might panic."

"Then what you said is true then all we fought for will have been a waste." Gaomon commented.

"No it hasn't!" DATS Agumon said as he hit his fist in his palm with a smirk. "It's a shame that the Boss isn't here right now as he has to visit the Real World but this only means we have to win! I don't run from any fight! So count me in!"

"Only you would think that." Gaomon sighed.

"Yeah that's the spirit. We need to win! So let's do this, Agumon!" Veemon said.

"Very well. May as well fight myself, just to keep Agumon in line and to protect sir's memories" Gaomon said with some defeat in his tone.

"And I... I want to fight too!" Rhythm spoke up with a sudden burst of confidence, surprising DATS Agumon and Gaomon, to hear her say that.

"You? You want to fight as well, Rhythm?" Gaomon asked with surprise.

"Of course. I couldn't let you two fight all by yourselves. After the Argomon incident, I found the ability to change forms, one which I am in and one for battle." Rhythm replied.

"Interesting. Could you care show us?" Wormmon asked with a curiousness in his tone, earning a nod from Rhythm, who then closed her eyes, making a light cover her form, which caused the other Digimon to cover their eyes for a bit.

And after the light died down, Rhythm had changed, taken the form of a pink Agumon that had a set of breasts, while her wings spread from the back of her head, highlighting her strange beauty.

"So what do you think?" Rhythm asked with a great blush.

"Whoa! You taken a pink version of me. You look amazing!" DATS Agumon said in awe.

"Thank you, Agumon" Rhythm smiled with a blush.

"Alright. So Rhythm is in too." Veemon said, also impressed and then commented. "She could be our last member."

"So who else is fighting on our side?" Gaomon asked, most curious.

"Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Wormmon and myself are fighting. We decided on asking Guilmon, Impmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon to help us fight as well." Veemon said in reply.

"Plus you three, so that should give us twenty all together." Wormmon added.

"And we can return to my world thanks to this gizmo Zhuqiaomon gave us." Veemon then said, showing the teleporter on his wrist.

"Alright, let's go back and do some serious fighting!" DATS Agumon said with a great determination.

"Everyone, hold on tight to Veemon now." Wormmon said as he and the others put their hand on Veemon's form.

"Alright. Let's head on back." The Digimon of Miracles then said as he tapped the button and all five were teleported back to the Digidestined timeline.

Now all the Digidestined needed was to get Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon to agree to help and all would be ready to go.


	5. Shoutmon's plea

Chapter 5: Shoutmon's plea

Meanwhile, within his Digital World, Shoutmon was having problems of his own.

"Lunamon? Where are you, Lunamon?" He called out, sounding fairly concerned, while Dorulumon and Gumdramon were searching the outskirts of Shoutmon's hometown.

"Strange that the Digimon Queen just disappeared, and no one knows where she is." Gumdramon commented, finding it quite unusual, almost suspicious.

"Well we have to keep looking. We must find her!" Shoutmon replied, continuing to express his concern for the Digimon he loved.

"Take it easy, Shoutmon. I promise we'll find her." Dorulumon assured his friend, reminding him. "We have all the Digimon we can spare in search for her."

Feeling some ease at knowing that his friends and the many Digimon that served him were all out looking for Lunamon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon then noticed a flash of light, causing the trio to see Patamon and Gatomon appear before them.

"We're here. Now all we have to do is find Shoutmon and the others." Gatomon said as they looked around, oblivious to the location of the Digimon King.

"Err... we're right behind you." Gumdramon said as Patamon and Gatomon turned around, where the Digimon of Hope then commented. "That was fast."

"You're the digidestined Digimon aren't you, the ones who helped us fight against Quartzmon?" Dorulumon asked, while Gumdramon smiled and said. "They sure are. So what brings you here? Do you guys need the Superstar Digimon's help again?"

'Maybe choosing Gumdramon was a mistake.' Gatomon thought, sweat dropping at the hammer tailed Digimon's arrogance.

Shoutmon, on the other hand, did not notice the Digidestined Digimon, for he was still looking for Lunamon.

"Well, we're here for some help. You see, all of us represent Universe Seven and there is a new tournament called the Tournament of Power which pits us as a team against Digimon from other universes, and the last Digimon standing gets a wish." Patamon informed.

"Whoa! A tournament? Wow. Never thought all of us from the same universe despite being from different worlds." Gumdramon then said.

"But there is a problem. If all of us lose, all the Digital Worlds and us will be erased by AlmightyAzulongmon and our partner's memories will be erased." Gatomon informed, the news shocking the Digimon.

"What!?" Gumdramon and Dorulumon gasped with shock.

"Agumon entered the tournament on our behalf and we getting others to help. Can you three help us?" Gatomon asked, knowing that the three could use their Digi-Fusion power to great use.

"That would explain the bad omen I felt in the wind earlier." Dorulumon said, before sighing in defeat. "And I guess we have no choice in the matter."

"So you're fighting, Dorulumon?" Gumdramon asked, his question made Dorulumon nod and say. "All is need to protect the Digital World."

"Then I'm fighting too. Fighting stronger Digimon sounds like a ton of fun." Gumdramon said, just before he said with a seriousness in his tone. "And I won't let Tagiru forget about me, not after all we did to earn our titles."

"Thank you both." Gatomon said, grateful.

"And what about you, Shoutmon? Will you fight too?" Patamon asked, looking at the Digimon King, which he noticed seemed somewhat distracted.

"Lunamon? Where are you?" Shoutmon called as Gatomon, Patamon and Gumdramon fell to the ground with their legs in the air, where Patamon then said "He did not even listen to a word we said!"

BONK!

"Hey, ow!" Shoutmon called, rubbing the bump on his head after Dorulumon had hit him with his tail.

"Why did you do that?" The Digimon King ordered.

"DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST HEAR WHAT PATAMON AND GATOMON SAID AT ALL? NOW PAY ATTENTION!" Dorulumon shouted at Shoutmon.

"What? Patamon and Gatomon?" Shoutmon questioned as he looked around and then saw them before them as they got up "Hey, where'd did you two come from?"

"You just noticed till now?" Patamon groaned.

"As we were saying, Shoutmon, there is a new tournament going on and we need your help" Gatomon said.

"A new tournament?" Shoutmon asked, which made Gumdramon nod and say. "Yeah, in between all realities. We'd be presenting universe seven."

"But I can't focus on fighting right now, I have to find Lunamon." Shoutmon said, putting love before the desire to battle.

"You don't understand! This is more important than finding Lunamon!" Gumdramon said.

"More important? Lunamon is my queen! I love her! I am not abandoning her just to fight in some stupid tournament!" Shoutmon snapped back.

"Shoutmon! If we lose, then there won't be a Digital World to call home because we've all be wiped out... erased... everyone will be gone, that includes Lunamon!" Patamon scolded, which caught Shoutmon's attention as he was shocked and horrified by this news.

"And our human partners, our friends, Mikey, they be fine but their memories will be erased of us and the Digital World!" Gatomon added.

"Shoutmon, I know you care about Lunamon, but she is a strong Digimon, she can handle herself. So we should focus on fighting to save the Digital Worlds, our friends and our partner's memories. All our battles to save the worlds from Quartzmon and even Barga Army, it would be all for nothing if we get erased here. Do you want that to end, Shoutmon? You've just been the Digimon King for four years, do you want your dream to end here by getting erased?" Dorulumon questioned, which left Shoutmon silent for a bit.

"Patamon, what happens if we win this tournament?" Shoutmon then asked.

"All I know is we get a wish granted but only for the last Digimon standing" Patamon said, just before adding. "But the other Digimon from other universes will be getting in our way so we have to win!"

Shoutmon then grasped his hand into a fist as he said. "Alright then, I'm coming along you."

His words made Dorulumon and Gumdramon smile to have the Digimon King fighting by their side once again.

"I am the Digimon King, and a king never leaves his people. I'll fight to keep our universe safe and the people whom I care and love." Shoutmon said in reply.

"Good to hear." Gatomon said with a smile and looked at Patamon, secretly wishing she was in a similar relationship with him as Shoutmon shared with Lunamon.

"Alright so we're all in. Let's head back home. Everyone hold on while we head back home." Patamon said.

"So everyone hold on and let's get this show on the road." Shoutmon said as they all held onto the Digimon of Hope, who teleported all back to their world, ready to fight.


	6. Training for the tournament

Chapter 6: Training Before the Tournament

The Digimon all returned to the Digidestined's Digital World, where the Sovereigns all eagerly awaited their return.

"Wonderful, you all made it back safely, and with no time to spare" Baihumon said.

"It's been awhile since we saw each other." Biyomon said, happy to see Shoutmon, Guilmon and the other different dimensional Digimon.

"Hey, Renamon, is this me or were your boobs always that big?" Gatomon then asked curiously, noticing Renamon's changes, which caused the foxy Digimon to say back defensively. "Please don't start that again!"

"Who's the pink Agumon?" Gabumon then asked, curious to see her, causing Gaomon to introduce their third teammate.

"This is Rhythm. She's our last fighter." He informed, which caused Rhythm to bow in respect and say. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"We've got some time to kill before the tournament officially begins." Agumon informed as he and the other protagonist Digimon got together, where the Digimon of Courage then said. "So we have a day left to prepare."

"I think we should start training to learn to Digivolve and achieve our more powerful forms without the aid of our partners." Shoutmon suggested.

"Azulongmon, is there a secret of Digivolving that we don't know of?" Guilmon then asked, wanting to know how to achieve his more powerful forms without Takato.

"There is one last secret. Your digivolution should be printed within your Digi-Cores. If you can master your own power in your Digi-Cores, you can digivolve easily." Azulongmon informed.

"And I can help with that." Impmon said confidently, where he pointed out. "I can become Beelzemon with no problem."

"Then you'll be their instructor" Zhuqiaomon said.

"Training under Impmon, this could only go down well." Terriermon said, having his doubts.

-A while later-

"Come on, you guys! Pour your life and soul into powering up your Digi-Cores!" Impmon called out as the other began yelling at their top of their voices as they tried so hard to power up. "More power into your souls!"

"We're powering up as much as we could!" Wormmon replied as he powered up, trying to Digivolve to Stingmon, but soon, he, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon, Renamon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Gaomon, Rhythm, Gumdramon and Dorulumon all stopped, for all were out of breath.

"This is so hard!" Kazemon panted, wishing she had Zoe to help her.

"Ah, so pathetic!" Impmon growled.

But Impmon was silenced when Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Agunimon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon gave out powerful yells and were all consumed by a bright light as everyone watched in awe as Greymon, Flamedramon, Growlmon, BurningGreymon, GeoGreymon and OmniShoutmon stood in their place.

"Whoa. We did it?" Flamedramon said in awe, looking at his claws.

"You see? If they could do it, why can't you?" Impmon asked.

"Hold on. I have an idea." Greymon said, turning his attention to the female Digimon and Gumdramon and then told them. "Biyomon, Renamon, Kazemon, Rhythm, Gumdramon, try again but this time, think of what happened if you lose those who are closest to you."

"We'll try." Biyomon said as she, the girls and Gumdramon rose again and began powering up further.

"Good now try to imagine Sora or any one of us is in peril and you must not let that happen." Greymon instructed. "Put your entire feelings into power."

"Think of what would happen if Rika or someone close to you get harmed, or worse. Use your feelings to your advantage!" Growlmon called on.

"You don't want to lose Zoe forever!" BurningGreymon called out, knowing Kazemon held a place in her heart for the blonde.

"If we lose, we lose Marcus and everything we work for! Use your knowledge and feelings as strength to your Digi-Core!" GeoGreymon added.

"Use your feelings more! You want to protect Tagiru forever, right?" OmniShoutmon questioned.

Using their feelings, all yelled as all glowed brightly, to which Birdramon, Kyubimon, Zephyrmon, a female Greymon and Arresterdramon took the places of their Rookie forms.

"Whoa! We did it!" Zephyrmon said looking at herself, smiling proudly behind her mask.

"If we could use our feelings, we're sure to reach our other forms." Kyubimon thorized, blushing a bit as she noticed that her breasts were still exposed despite her Digivolution.

"Don't worry, Kyubimon, you still look amazing." Growlmon said, trying to reassure her.

"And I know that you are just as powerful as you were before your 'changes'." He added, blushing a little as he caught a glimpse of Kyubimon's chest, quickly turning his gaze away out of respect.

Kyubimon blushed at Growlmon's words, as well as noticing him looking at her, but took his words as a compliment and smiled.

"Alright, so all we have to do is use our feelings or protecting each other into power." Arresterdramon said, feeling great strength and wondered how far he could go, whether he could achieve his Digifusion forms, such as MetalArresterdramon, BlossoArresterdramon or Arresterdramon: GigaBreak Mode.

"Right, so let's work on that so we can reach our other forms." Patamon said with a sense of pride and confidence as all rose to try again, pushing themselves to their limits.

After a whole day, the Digimon managed to use their feelings into power to their Digi-Cores, where they achieved their forms, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, Magnadramon, Seraphimon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, EmperorGreymon, JetSilphymon, MagnaGarurumon, ShineGreymon, a pink version of WarGreymon, MirageGaogamon, OmniShoutmon, XrosupArresterdramon and JagerDorulumon stood before each other.

"We've done it. It took us a whole day, but we did it" RoseWarGreymon said as she wiped the sweat off of her head, proud of herself, as well as prideful of ShineGreymon.

"But we did it. All of us reached our top forms" Seraphimon said, he too proud of himself and his friends.

"Now that we've reached our Mega Level Digivolution form, we now have to reach the realm between realities." Magnadramon said, before all returned to their Rookie forms, expect for Gatomon, who went back to Champion.

"I can take you there." Azulongmon said, his tone serious as he added. "And be careful, these Digimon are the strongest you'll ever face. Some may be odd, but some may be nasty, so be prepared."

"Oh yeah! I am going og out there and fight all the strong Digimon and win!" Agumon said confidently, pumping his fist in his palm.

"Same here! I am so pumped too!" Veemon added.

"Let's fight to save our worlds and help keep our partner's memories safe." Guilmon then said, determined not to lose Takato.

"Let us move on out." Shoutmon said, remaining determined. "Let's see what this tournament is like."

"Then ride on everyone. Next stop is the realm between reality." Azulongmon spoke up as everyone got on his back and all flew off, where they vanished altogether.


	7. The stage

Chapter 7: The Stage

As soon as the Digimon of each era arrived, the saw a huge ring in the centre of a darkened sky, where all climbed off of Azulongmon's being and looked around.

"Guess we're the first ones here." Gabumon said, seeing no traces of any other Digimon.

"Not exactly. Greetings Universe seven." All heard a voice call, making all look up to see a giant white furred Azulongmon before them, as well as LightZhaqiumon, who smiled at their arrival.

"Whoa! That's one big Azulongmon!" Wormmon commented.

"This is AlmightyAzulongmon himself, the ruler of all universes" LightZhaqiumon said.

"So this is where the tournament will be on?" Shoutmon asked, just before a familiar voice called to him. "Shoutmon! Everyone, up here!"

All turned and was in shock to see Lunamon and Calumon, sitting on a floating spectator stand just around the around.

"Lunamon!" Shoutmon cried out, concerned as he questioned. "What are you're doing here?"

"I saw this weird portal and decided to investigate, which led me here. LightZhaqiumon told us what is happening." Lunamon replied, just before asking. "So you're all fighting?

"You better believe it, tiny." Impmon replied, lacking respect toward Lunamon, which bothered Shoutmon, while Impmon then asked. "And I take it you found a portal here as well, Calumon?"

"I saw you all head off and tried to follow you. They told us everything. You guys got to win or Takato and the others will forget us forever!" Calumon called, fearful at losing his friends.

"And do not worry. They are here as spectators. They won't be harmed." LightZhaqiumon said.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Lunamon being harmed." Gatomon said, relieved as Shoutmon took a sigh of relief and said "Well, I guess we have to put on a good show for her."

"Ah, Universe six has arrived." LiqhtZhaqiumon said as a another group appeared, all fighters were female, leaded by a corrupt looking Venusmon.

One of them was a female Agumon who had green skin and yellow eyes, a female Gabumon who had no fur as instead had pink skin and a set of deep blue eyes, accompanied by a blue feathered Biyomon, an orange furred Gatomon, a Lillymon and a female Patamon that had white skin, as well as a noticeable set of breasts hanging from her chest.

Also part of the female Digimon was a purple skinned Veemon, who had the same mark on her forehead, though her figure was fairly slender compared to Veemon's.

Seeing the female Digimon was a great surprise to the Digidestined Digimon, as it was to the Tamers Digimon as they saw a female pink skinned Guilmon, who had an hourglass figure and showing off a set of ample breasts.

Beside her was an amber furred Renamon who also had an hourglass figure body and huge breasts, making her look stunningly sexy, just like the regular Renamon.

A Lopmon whose fur was indigo coloured joined them, as did a female Impmon that had the same skin colour, but on her chest was a pink heart as opposed to the vicious smiley face, while the bandana around her arm was wrapped around her chest, just covering her breasts.

Lastly amongst the group was a female Agunimon, her blonde hair flowing down her back, opposed to all spiked and wild as her armour trimmed down to show off more of her body, similar to the Zephyrmon and the light blue furred Gaomon, who had a set of red gloves on her paws that reached her elbows, as well as a matching red band that covered her decent sized breasts.

There was human who looked like Rhythm, a female dark pink Shoutmon, whose white amour covered the top half of her her chest but shows off the bottom half but show off her nudity a lot, along with female Gumdramon that had her red top unbuttoned, showing off her cleavage, while a Lunamon, and a Beastmon joined the group, having several changes in their seductive forms as well.

"They look female versions of us, but with different colours." Rhythm commented.

"I don't know. There's something familiar or strange about them." Dorulumon added, sensing something off about the female counterparts, earning a nod from Wormmon, who replied. "I know what you mean. It's as though they had a personality transplant or something that has affected how they think."

"Mistress, why do we have to fight? We are more suited to performing and entertaining." The female Agumon then whined.

"I understand, but we are here so we can keep our business running." The venusmon said, suddenly cupping the Agumon's chin and asking. "Besides, you don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

"Not at all Mistress." The Agumon said in a highly submissive tone.

"Please forgive Amy, Mistress." The female Veemon said, hugging her as she stated. "I, Venus will look after us."

"Hey, Gina, after the tournament, we can get back to our fun." The amber furred Renamon said to the pink skinned Guilmon, who nodded with a smile and said in reply with a suggestive tone. "Yes, Rebecca, that would be wonderful."

From the strange way that the female Digimon were acting, seemingly more focused on each other than the fate of their world, the various Digimon heroes and heroines sweatdropped with strange looks on their faces as Renamon then said, speaking for all of them. "They are just girly versions of ourselves and of some of our friends."

And confused, Guilmon whispered to Renamon. "They all seem so distracted and unfocused, how can they be stronger than us?"

"Yeah, they look pretty easy to take out." DATS Agumon agreed, only to fall silent as the Universe Four Digimon appeared, a team formed with some mighty Digimon, which featured Samudramon, Diaboromon, Alphamon, Hudiemon, UlforceVeedramon, Mastemon, Justimon, Shakkoumon, TigerVespamon and a golden armoured Omnimon.

"Now they look like strong Digimon, all digivolved and all determined to fight" Agumon said, impressed, noticing the Digimon sharpening their respective weaponry and bracing themselves for battle.

"Look, Guilmon. There's a Justimon on their side." Terriermon said, before commenting. "And I thought Cyberdramon betrayed us."

The gold armoured Omnimon looked at Agumon and Gabumon, but just scowled at them and then looked away.

"These are Universe Seven's Digimon, right? They look determined." Alphamon said.

"Yes, but are they strong?" Mastemon asked.

"It doesn't matter. We must defeat them if we want to make sure Nokia and the others are safe." The Omnimon said.

"Agumon! Diaboromon? What's an evil digimon doing on their side?" Gabumon questioned.

"Oh no, not him again!" Patamon groaned.

"Evil?" The Diaboromon questioned, overhearing the Digimon talking about him, where he then defended himself. "Under Sandara's orders, I helped saved the Digital World, the Real World and the entire Eden cyberspace."

"To think there's a Digital World with a good Diaboromon." Veemon said, noticing the UlforceVeedramon staring at him.

'And to think there is another Veemon here.' He thought, clenching his right hand and thought, determined. 'But for Rina, I won't be defeated.'

"Well, what do we have here?" Came an evil voice all too familiar to the Digidestined as they turned around and gasped "Myotismon!?"

"Myotismon of Universe Nine." Myotismon grinned evilly, where he then said. "I see in your world you have defeated me in your universe. My universe? I reign supreme."

"You mean you defeated every one of us?" Gatomon gasped.

"Not exactly. While I eliminated all the humans, I enslaved your Digimon. They all now serve all my desires." Myotismon said as he showed another Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, DATS Agumon, Gaomon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon, only all had red glowing eyes and darkened skins.

But what shocked them all, namely the Digimon of Light was the Gatomon, who stood by Myotismon's side, showing off her fangs as she smiled wickedly.

"You're sick!" Lobomon said.

"And you're just weak!" Evil Lobomon said back.

"You joined these weaklings despite being aware you were supposed to be on Myotismon's side." Evil Gatomon said, which made Gatomon snarled and say in defiance. "I'll never be his general again! I am a Digidestined Digimon, not his puppet!"

"Very well. We make sure we make you all suffer before we delete you." Evil Guilmon said, showing he had embraced his dark side.

"We'll see about that, you brainwashed freak!" Guilmon said angrily.

"There will be no deletion here as rules will be explained soon. Now for Universe Five to appear." LightZhaqimon said.

To Universe Seven's Digimon's shock, the digimon all mostly weaker looking Digimon such as CuteShoutmon and some mistake Digi-fuses.

"This has to be a joke right?" Veemon asked.

"Apart from Universe Nine and Four, they don't seem like much." Agunimon said.

But then Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and the other protagonist Digimon felt a strong power as all turned as the last Universe Digimon from Universe Eleven showed up, which were six in number, but huge powers surged through them, but show emotionless faces.

One looked like a merged Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon in one, while the other who was the leader looked like a merged form of Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon.

The third was a female merged version of Gatomon, Renamon and Biyomon, alongside a merged Gabumon, Terriermon and Patamon form, as well as a merged Cyberdramon, Impmon and Gaomon, alongside a merged Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon.

"Something tells me that they might be the strongest." Gaomon said, watching on as Agumon went up to try to greet them, but the fused Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon just ignored him.

"Wow. Such rudeness." Gabumon said, knowing that while they were technically opponents, it didn't mean there was need for bad manners.

"You must understand that Agveuilmon is not one Digimon for conversation, but we will crush you like Flymon." The merged fighter known as Shorudramon said.

"Talk about rude." Agumon said as he left and rejoined his friends.

"Ok, time for a register call. Who is entering starting with Universe Five" LightZhaiqumon called.

"Well I am CuteShoutmon, and with me are my friends, PaperMyotismon, LocoDorulumon, OmniBetsumon, RookDeputymon and SparrowPatamon." CuteShoutmon said, introducing his mismatched Digifused allies.

"My team will represent Universe Six. Myself and my lovely girls, Amy, Beth, Gabby, Laura, Gwen, Penny, Venus, Gina, Rebecca, Impa, Amber, Zia, Bridget, Relena, Gloria, Sammy and Gundra will be fighting." Venusmon announced.

"Why give them humans names?" Patamon whispered quietly, noticing the Gatomon and the female Patamon checking him out, which made him blush, before he did his best to ignore them.

"Universe Seven, you're next." LightZquilamon interrupted.

"Well I am Agumon and these are my teammates, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Impmon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Agumon, Gaomon, Rhythm, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon."

"I am the supreme ruler of Universe Nine with Gatomon as my ever faithful general and these Digimon are my loyal servants." Myotismon said, smiling darkly as he added. "And we'll be presenting and winning this thing."

Agumon and Gatomon just glared at him.

"Universe Four Digimon representing the protectors of Eden, Omnimon, Samudramon, Diaboromon, Alphamon, Hudiemon, UlforceVeedramon, Mastemon, Justimon, Shakkoumon and TigerVespamon." Omnimon said, introducing his allies.

"And we are Universe Elevens strongest fighting force: DigiFusions. Shorudramon, Agveuilmon, Ganayomon, Cyaompmon, AguniLoweeobomon and Gataermon at the battle stats." Shorudramon said.

"Excellent, and you will all be competing. Will those who will not be fighting make your ways to the spectator stand please?" LightZqauilamon asked.

The Digimon Sovereigns, Venusmon and the other Gods of the universes joined Lunamon and Clumon to represent their universe's teams.

"Now here are the rules. To win, you must win with a ring out. The loser will join their universes in the spectator lounge to watch the rest of the rest. You all may fight whoever you like. But deleting Digimon will disqualify you, and you will be sent to the loser bench at once. If all warriors from each universe are out, their universe gets erased. You will have seventy two hours of this. Now, the tournament will begin!" LightZhaqiumon informed.

"Let's go!" Agumon said as he, Veemon, Guilmon, Agunimon, Shoutmon, DATS Agumon and the others all leapt into who would fight them first as all spilt paths against the Digimon they prepared to face.

The battle and the fates of the Digital Worlds had begun.

A/N: I used one of my friend LiquidPhazon's characters for one of the universes, just to give him credit.


	8. Gatomon vs Gatomon

Chapter 8: Gatomon vs Gatomon

Agumon started the first strike of the tournament as he used his Claw Attack on CuteShoutmon, sending the Shoutmon fusion flying back.

But fighting back for his Digifused friend, SparrowPatamon attacked.

"Lightning Wings!" He announced, releasing a set of electrical blasts from his weapon mounted wings at the Digimon of Courage, who managed to avoid the attack, before forcing SparrowPatamon to retreat as he began to shoot several balls of flame at him.

Though Mastemon traversed each dimension alongside her partner, Mieri, under the command of her partner, as well as seeing the Cyber Sleuth Digimon as her allies, the fusion of Angewomon and LadyDevimon showed her power, striking at DATS Agumon with a graceful and powerful kick, which the Digimon fighter blocked, before repelling Mastemon with his Pepper Breath attack, striking Mastemon with several shots of flame, which caused her to temporarily retreat, just as Bridget shot into battle, the skimpily dressed Beastmon lunging into battle with her claws drawn and tried to slice DATS Agumon to pieces.

As each Digimon fought against their respective foes, some switching and teaming up, Impmon attacked OmniBetsumon.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon called, casting several flames upon the tips of his fingers and threw them at the cosplay Digimon, only for him to smirk at the oncoming attack.

"Nice try, but you know what they say..." He started to respond, grabbing the knapsack on his shoulders, threw it around his being and changed costume, now dressed in a gold coloured outfit that looked exactly like Impmon.

"Fight fire with fire. Bada Boom right back at ya!" He called, copying Impmon's movements and attack perfectly, releasing his own inferno, which clashed with Impmon's, annoying him that he was beaten by a cheap copy of himself, as well as one dressed up as him, almost as if OmniBetsumon changed his costume to mock Impmon.

But before OmniBetsumon could mock Impmon more, he was struck from behind by Impa, his seductive female counterpart.

"So cutie, what'd you say we team up to take this phony down?" She asked, making Impmon nod and say with a confident smirk. "For the time being, sweetheart. But afterwards, you know we'll have to do the dance."

"Until then, lead the way." Impa replied, continuing to flirt with Impmon, who kept his cool and focused, knowing OmniBetsumon had a whole wardrobe of costumes stored in his knapsack and guessed Beelzemon would be one of them, meaning they would need to play their cards right if they wanted to take down the faker.

Showing some girl power, Renamon and Kazemon teamed up against Justimon as they threw punches and kicks, which Justimon managed to block, countering each with near perfect accuracy.

"He's like our Justimon alright, but we're not losing." Renamon said to Kazemon who nodded in reply.

"Funny." The Justimon then said, before adding. "I was about to say the same thing."

Placing his hand on his chest, Justimon thought. 'I know only Keisuke remembers me. But after all Ryuji and I went through, I refuse to allow any harm fall upon him.'

"Tempest Wind!" Kazemon called with a mighty voice, firing a blast of wind at Justimon, which the Digimon dodged with a sudden burst of speed.

"Not bad. But now feel my power. Saint Knuckle!" Justimon yelled, gathering a yellow aura around his right arm that he then threw at Kazemon, releasing it as a massive gold fist that slammed into the Warrior of Wind, knocking her down.

"I apologize for attacking a lady, but Ryuji taught me to never back down from a fight." Justimon said, about to strike again, only he began to gather a sphere of dark energy in his hands, preparing his Destruction Cannon attack.

But luckily, Agunimon managed to save her before she fell out of the ring.

"Nice save there!" Renamon called as she threw a kick, sending Justimon back a little, before going after him again, knowing he was a tough cookie, but she was certain she could break him.

Dorulumon used his Drill Tornado attack towards Alphamon and Zia, who leapt to the sides and avoided the drill shots, while Veemon took on Evil Veemon and Venus all at once, determined to prove he was not only one of the toughest Digimon around, but the strongest Veemon.

Agunimon, after saving Kazemon, and Lobomon stood back to back as they faced off against Diaboromon and Shakkoumon, while Wormmon use his Sticky Net against Gataermon and Gabby, managing to trap the Gabumon/Terriermon/Gatomon fusion and the female Gabumon in his webbing.

Like his other allies, Gabumon was up against several foes as he tried to fend off against the combined attacks of Gina and Amy as they went at him at him full force, while Biyomon took to the sky as she avoided Rebecca's ground attacks, but could see Hudiemon flying after her.

"Infinity Dream!" Hudiemon called, releasing a series of poisonous scales from her wings, which Biyomon countered.

"Spiral Twister!" The Digimon of Love retaliated, firing off a stream of green flames that twirled around and reduced Hudiemon's attack to cinders.

"Impressive move." Hudiemon said with a smile, showing her kindness despite the danger to her Digital World if she lost.

"But my attack won't be a total loss." She added, looking down as the remnants of her scales floated down, pouring upon Samudramon, who let out a powerful yell, feeling his energy increasing, which confused Biyomon.

"What is happening to him?" She asked.

"My scales have two effects to them." Hudiemon replied, just before going to detail. "When I use them on any I see as an enemy, they will poison and paralyze them. But on my friends, they get a nice attack boost."

"But you left yourself wide open! Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon suddenly called, hitting Hudiemon from behind, where she fell to the ground, but kept herself on her hands and knees, where the butterfly Digimon then said. "Now that was just rude."

Showing that there was more to their power than Levels, Guilmon leapt over Omnimon's sword and over Omnimon, before attacking with his Pyro Sphere, releasing a fireball from his maw that Omnimon managed to repel, slicing the attack away with his blade, while Guilmon found himself against some new foes as he ducked under Gwen's and UlforceVeedramon's attacks.

"Impressive reflexes." Omnimon said, sounding fairly impressed.

"Oh, I've only just begun!" Guilmon said back as he then sent both Gwen and UlforceVeedramon back with a powerful force wave.

As all the others engaged in their battles, continuing to pick their opponents, learn their strengths and weaknesses and even team up, Gatomon focused on one opponent, Myotismon.

But before she could attack the vampiric Digimon, her evil doppelganger stepped before her master, smirking as she drew out her claws and told the Digimon of Light. "If you thinking of fighting Myotismon, you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine with me!" Gatomon said back as she leapt at her evil form, who copied her speed and actions, causing both felines to clash, locking their claws in a stalemate, with the good hearted Gatomon glaring at her dark hearted form, while the evil Gatomon continued to smile.

"I'm looking forward to wiping the floor with you." She said, before stating. "I know that without that pathetic girl to look after you, you can't do anything."

"I'm not going to lose to a copycat like you." Gatomon said back, managing to repel the evil Gatomon, where she then slammed her right paw in her face.

"And her name is Kari Kamiya." Gatomon then added, defending her partner as she lunged at her dark side, continuing to fight.

Showing his strength, Patamon took on the behemoth Digimon, LocoDorulumon, who tried to take Patamon down with a combined attack of Locomon's gears and Dorulumon's Drills, only for the Digimon of Hope to show great speed as he dodged each attack, before conutering, gathering a great amount of air in his cheeks.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon bellowed, spitting out all the wind, forming a massive ball that struck LocoDorululmon in the side, surprising him as the force of the wind actually knocked him down, where LocoDorulumon skidded along the ground, unable to stop himself from falling out of the ring.

With his defeat, LocoDorululmon was then removed from the arena, appearing in Universe Five's spectator stand, where he watched on as the rest of the Digimon fought, saddened that he had lost, but had faith that his team could succeed where he had failed.

"That's one down." Gumdramon said as he battled Samudramon, clashing his hammer-like tail with Samudramon's blades, surprising the Greymon subspecies at how tough Gumdramon could be.

"And you will be next!" Samudramon said back with a mighty yell, charging at Gumdramon and tried to slice him apart, determined to see the X scarred Digimon fall before him in order to protect Yuuko's memories of him, knowing that though their link to their worlds were closed, he could feel Yuuko's heart close to him.

"Pepper Breath!" Rhythm suddenly called as she managed to stop Samudramon's assault giving Gumdramon a chance to fight back.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon yelled, jumping at Samudramon, where he curled up his form, surrounding his body in flame as he struck the warrior Digimon down, causing him to groan at the damage taken to his being.

Continuing to fight, Patamon looked up at the stand to see LocoDorulumon, only to suddenly turn as he felt a dark force glaring at him.

"Not bad, Pata-geek. It's a shame I have to put you out of your misery." The Evil Shoutmon said as he approached Patamon, smirking darkly as he summoned his mic, looking similar to Shoutmon's only it was a stainless steel black and had red spikes coming from the sides.

"Try me you brainwashed freak!" Patamon said, bracing himself against the false Digimon King, just before the Evil Shoutmon rushed to attack Patamon with his mic, but was forced back when Shoutmon appeared and blocked his evil copy's mic with his own.

"No, this one's mine. Go and help Gatomon." Shoutmon ordered, continuing to hold back his dark self, earning a nod from Patamon, grateful for the Digimon King's assistance.

"Ok, thanks, Shoutmon." Patamon said, before he flew off.

-Meanwhile-

Refusing to back down, Gatomon continued to battle her evil self, both blocking out each other's attacks with their kicks, punches and tails attacks.

"How could you still be on Myotismon's side?" Gatomon then questioned as she avoid her evil side's claws and yelled. "He made my life a complete hell!"

"Oh, he make my life a blessing. I admit I was reluctant to join him." The evil Gatomon began to say, taking several steps back and tossing off her glove, showing her left paw bearing the same scars as the Digimon of Light.

"But once I accepted my fate, everything became clear." She told Gatomon, smiling as she ran her tongue around her paw, licking at the scars.

"I got everything I desire, and all I had to do was dispose of some annoying humans, as well as that traitorous Wizardmon." The evil Gatomon then added, smiling when she saw she had struck a nerve with the good hearted Gatomon.

"You're sick!" Gatomon snarled, feeling her anger increasing, but refused to allow it to consume her, to make it like the Gatomon who had betrayed her rightful destiny.

"And you are a fool. Cat Laser!" Evil Gatomon called back as she attacked, releasing a blast of dark purple energy from her eyes, which Gatomon avoided, ducking under, where the attack shot past and hit PaperMyotismon, who had intended for an aerial sneak attack, but was now on the losing end, the left section of his cape now torn with a massive hole, where he found himself unable to stop from falling and landed just outside the stage, making him whine, not too sure which was worse, the fact he had lost or that his cape had been damaged.

"Tch. So much for that weakling." Myotismon said, hating there was such a pathetic form of himself in another reality, one who actually fought with friends, pride and respect, before showing his relentlessness as he used his Grizzly Wing attack, sending a swarm of blood red coloured bats at Wormmon and TigerVespamon who avoided put their differences aside and did their best to stop the attacks, defending with a combination of webshots and skilful dagger slices.

"That's some pretty good shooting." TigerVespamon commented, looking to see the bats either plunged deep in blobs of web or sliced to pieces, making Wormmon smile and say. "Us bugs have to stick together."

"You are a worthy and decent Digimon, but you know we must face the facts that our teams will have to fight each other soon." Tigervespamon pointed out, refusing to lose any chances they could to be reunited with Fei once again, feelings Wormmon shared for Ken.

But for the time being, both bugs continued to fight alongside each other, as they fended off more Myotismon's bats, while Gatomon fought his general.

Thinking more about her dark self and her path, one horrible thought came to Gatomon's head.

"You said in your universe you said you killed every human in your world, right?" Gatomon asked fearing the worst. "Does that mean, Kari...?"

"Kari? Oh, you mean that little girl? I killed her with my own claws." The evil Gatomon said, which made Gatomon's heart sink at such horrible news.

"Just like this!" Evil Gatomon then called as she then showed off her dark power, slashing her claws downward and releasing a stream of violet energy that hit Gatomon, making her yell in pain.

"Gatomon!" Veemon called, wanting to help her, but was too caught up fighting Evil Veemon, who smirked at seeing the good Gatomon suffer, while Venus was too worried to do anything.

"Serves her right." The evil Veemon said, sounding a little bitter as he added. "If she won't be mine, then no Veemon should have her."

"Shut your mouth!" Veemon shouted and charged at him again, where he slammed his fist into the dark Veemon's head, knocking him down, partly to defend Gatomon's honour, but also out of anger, hating to hear himself bad mouthing the Digimon of Light.

And guessing that his Gatomon wouldn't wind up with him as well, loving her, Veemon wanted Gatomon to be happy and hoped she would find a mate who loved and treated her with respect.

However, Gatomon still had her dark side to deal with.

"I killed that girl with my own claws and now I get the chance of killing the pathetic Digimon I would've been if I didn't listen to Lord Myotismon!" Evil Gatomon said as she approached Gatomon, only to stop in her tracks as Patamon slammed his head in her stomach, causing her to yell in pain as she crashed into the ground.

"Patamon!" Gatomon gasped in surprise, smiling to see the Digimon of Hope standing before her, catching Gwen's and Penny's attention with amusement., causing the female Patamon to whisper. "I know he's our enemy, but he's really cute."

"Think he'd be interested for some 'entertainment' after all this silly fighting?" Gwen asked in reply, making Gatomon glare at the duo and think. 'Back off, you sex crazed girls. Patamon is mine.'

"How dare you!" Evil Gatomon then groaned, causing all to turn as the dark Gatomon stood up, just as Evil Patamon floated before them.

"You've been searching for Kari for your life! You were the eighth Digimon! How could you turn that down for Myotismon? You're nothing more than a heartless creature now!" Patamon said angrily, which made the dark sided Gatomon smirk and say. "Oh please. That girl was weak! I was happy when I killed that girl, but more so when her brother saw the aftermath."

Gatomon snarled as her anger rose, making her yell in a great might. "How dare you... You killed somebody as sweet and caring as Kari! EVEN IF SHE WASN'T MY KARI, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

At this Gatomon's power increased drastically, where a white aura circled her form, shocking both evil Gatomon and Evil Patamon.

"Where did this Gatomon get so much power?" Myotismon questioned, distracted by Gatomon's release of light, where he was then struck in the side of the head by Gumdramon's hammer-like tail.

"NOW I AM MAD! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Gatomon yelled as continued to embrace the power of the white aura, where she then called with a great might. "Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Ophanimon!"

And seeing Ophanimon, Patamon smiled and offered. "Then I'll join you!"

"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!" The Digimon of Hope announced, reaching his Mega form, standing proudly in his angelic form, beside Ophanimon, where both stared down the evil Patamon and Evil Gatomon.

"You think digivolving will save you?" Evil Gatomon spat.

"Cat Laser!" She then yelled.

"Dark Boom Bubble!" Evil Patamon added, spitting out a sphere of dark energy at the angel Digimon, only for Ophanimon and Seraphimon to block the attacks with their signature weaponry, shocking the dark Digimon.

"Consider this revenge for TK and Kari!" Seraphimon called as he then attacked. "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon followed up, creating ten crystals of pure energy that she then released at Evil Patamon and Evil Gatomon, making them cry out and fall out of the stage, where both appeared in Universe Nine's spectator stand, out of the fight.

"Damn! How could I lose to a weakling like her!? Myotismon please forgive me." Evil Gatomon said, causing Myotismon to glare at his servants with a disgusted expression, thinking to dispose of them after he was victorious.

To save their energies for the other fights, Ophanimon and Seraphimon reverted back to Gatomon and Patamon, just before the Digimon of Light teared up as she embraced Patamon.

"Thank you for coming back to help me, Patamon. I really owe you one." She said, but had to ask. "But why risk yourself like that?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, I really care about you." Patamon replied, sounding a little hesitant as he blushed.

"Just confess already!" Penny suddenly called, causing both Digimon to look over to see Penny and Gwen smiling at them.

"You obviously love her, it's not something hard like rocket science or working out how much to charge for a fully nude show!" Gwen said, just before adding with a small and sexy purr. "And with a rocking body like hers', I would do her myself."

"Now that was strange." Patamon commented, before he said to Gatomon. "Yes, I do love you, Gatomon, and I don't want to harm you."

"Patamon..." Gatomon said, blushing as she felt her heart beat faster and faster by Patamon's confession and the love in his words.

"Look out!" Penny suddenly called as the Evil Agumon and Evil Guilmon appeared before them, for Myotismon had sent them to do his dirty work and finish them off while they were distracted.

"Time we sent these two to the afterlife" Evil Guilmon said, causing Evil Agumon to add. "And then your friends will be next."

"Dark Pepper Breath!"

"Dark Pyro Sphere!"

The two fireball attacks shot toward the Digimon of Hope and the Digimon of Light, but were halted as Agumon and Guilmon landed before them and whacked them away with their tails.

"Agumon! Guilmon!" Patamon said, greatly surprised.

"Just because we're fighting every Digimon doesn't mean we cannot protect each other, right?" Agumon smirked.

"We've got these guys. You two go and fight Myotismon." Guilmon said, knowing that Gatomon and Patamon desired to avenge those who had either been killed by the vampiric Digimon or manipulated by him.

"Thank you." Gatomon smiled as she and Patamon headed off to face Myotismon, ready to correct so many mistakes their Universe Nine selves had committed.

"You think you can defeat us?" Evil Agumon questioned with a sinister smirk.

"You must be glutton for punishment" Evil Guilmon added.

"Wrong. You're the ones who'll be looking for punishment!" Guilmon said back as he and Agumon got ready to face their dark versions, refusing to allow any form of evil, even of them to win.

-Meanwhile-

Gaomon managed to break away from Gloria as he turned his attention to Cyaompmon.

"A Digimon born of a merged Cyberdramon, myself and Impmon. This could be trouble." Gaomon said as he prepared to fight, but knew from his training with Thomas, Marcus and Agumon, he could win.

"So you wish to fight me? Very well. Let's see what you can do." Cyaompmon said back as he prepared to fight, while DATS Agumon faced off against Alphamon and AguniLoweeobomon.

"Oh, this should be fun. I am in a fighting mood today." DATS Agumon said with a confident smile as he prepared to fight, which made Alphamon chuckle softly.

DATS Agumon's determination and choosing to fight his way through some of his challenges reminding her of Takumi, who she desired to see again, hoping to pick off where they last separated, as detective and assistant, fighter and cyber sleuth, but mostly as friends.

'When I win this, I swear I will find a way to reach Takumi, where I'll make him the best coffee he's ever tasted. Maybe something with red beans and mayonnaise.' She thought, realizing she was drifting off and grasped her blade tightly. 'But for now, I must fight.'

With several foes down, but many ahead, the fights still raged on, and all knew it would only get tougher from here on out.


	9. One of the universes falls

Chapter 9: One of the Universes Fall

The battle raged on as both Agumon and Guilmon went head to head with their evil counterparts.

"You depend on those weak humans. How can you defeat us?" Evil Agumon mocked as he threw more punches at Agumon, who blocked and avoided each attack, snarling at his dark double insulting him and his friend.

"Maybe, but we don't rely on Myotismon or his evil brainwashing spells to give us strength." Agumon retorted as he fought back, managing to sneak in a few hits against his evil form.

"And you are going to regret siding with Myotismon." Guilmon added, remembering how evil Myotismon was in the series and made him wonder how he could ever betray Takato and side with a great evil.

Meanwhile, as Agumon and Guilmon continued to fight their darkness, while Gaomon fought against Cyaompmon.

Both threw punches and kicks at each other, showing a great amount of fighting skill.

And showing off their own skills, Impmon and Impa were doing a lot better against OmniBetsumon, to which the failed Betsumon Digifusion could not handle both Impmon and Impa at the same time.

"If this keeps up, I need to disguise myself with something more suitable." OmniBetsumon thought aloud, sounding out of breath.

"I don't think so!" Impmon yelled as he then attacked.

"Infernal Funnel!" He exclaimed, casting forth a sphere of fire and ice, which he then threw at OmniBetsumon.

"I do the same!" Impa said as she used a similar move to Impmon's, where the four spheres all blasted Omnibetsumon, causing him to yell in pain, before he was shot out of the ring and appeared with LocoDorululmon and PaperMyotsimon at the spectator stand, saddened by his defeat.

"Oh no! Now we're down to three fighters." RookDeputymon said in worry, noticing he, Sparrowpatamon and CuteShoutmon were the only remaining from their reality.

"We need to take care of the others as quickly as soon as possible or we'll all be wiped out!" SparrowPatamon said.

"Then let's take care of this one!" CuteShoutmon said, taking lead and remaining confident in himself and his friends, looking over at Shoutmon and Evil Shoutmon, who were clashing with their mics.

"If I remember correctly, he needs a human to help with his Digifusing, so taking care of him should be easy." CuteShoutmon then informed.

"Right!" The other failed fusions replied in agreement, just before the trio charged at Shoutmon.

However, Evil Shoutmon spotted them, grinned and leapt away to fight other Digimon, forcing Shoutmon to take on the three.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Shoutmon demanded, but got no answer from his dark doppelganger.

However, from the corner of his eye, he noticed his new foes.

"Wing Slicer!" SparrowPatamon called, unleashing a set of blades made of wind from his wings, unleashing the attacks upon Shoutmon, who managed to avoid the attack.

And despite the Digimon being unusal Digifusions, Shoutmon knew not to underestimate them, knowing that despite their unusual appearances, each held the combined powers of two equally powerful Digimon.

"Listen up, Shoutmon. We're here to take care of you, then we'll deal with the others." CuteShoutmon announced.

"If you think I'm easy picking, you are gravely mistaken." Shoutmon said, getting to defensive stance, knowing he could hold his own, to the point he could take on an Ultimate Level Digimon.

"Cute Fastball!" CuteShoutmon suddenly yelled, throwing a pink fireball at Shoutmon, who leapt aside from the attack, just before looking to the side and saw RookDeputymon, making him realize it was a trap.

About to shoot him with his combination attack, Gatling Blaster, but suddenly toppled as Dorulumon stepped in with a mighty roar.

"Drill Tornado!" He bellowed, releasing a powerful whirlwind from his tail, which caught RookDeputymon off guard and caused the massive Digimon to collapse with a powerful thud.

"Three against one is a bit unfair isn't it?" Dorulumon asked, before offering with a kindness. "Allow me to assist you, my friend."

"Thank you. Now let's show how we do it!" Shoutmon called proudly as he and Dorulumon attacked as a team, combining Shoutmon's flame with Dorulumon's wind to prepare for some seriously powerful attacks.

Like many of the male Digimon sided with her, Renamon was still fighting the Cyber Sleuth Justimon, not only having to avoid his Accel Arm attacks, but also the special techniques Ryuji uploaded into him.

"Dark Diamond Storm!" A dark voice suddenly called, striking Justimon and sent him crashing back, which caused Renamon to turn around to see her evil side, walking towards her, along with Evil Impmon.

"Hey, my dark vixen, I've got an idea. How about we crush her, deal with my loser self, then we have some fun?" Evil Impmon offered, cracking his knuckles.

Evil Renamon just smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Help me destroy my weaker half and you can do anything you want with me." She replied, wanting to see her good side disposed of.

"We'll see about that you brainwashed freaks." Renamon said back, refusing to lose to dark copies of herself and her friend, while Justimon rose and saw Renamon against the two dark Digimon.

But having a sense of honour and not to attack those weaker than him or attack with cowardice, Justimon decided to leave Renamon alone, for the time being and face a new foe, finding Rhythm, who was battling her evil self, opponents he saw worthy.

As the numbers in Digimon lowered, the evil Digimon remained close to the top list, with Evil Guilmon sensing Evil Renamon's movements, which caused him to smirk, leap over and join them.

"Go after him, Guilmon! I'll take care of this fiend." Agumon said, continuing to do all he could to take down his evil side, allowing Guilmon time to pursue his dark foe.

"Dark Pepper Breath!" Evil Agumon bellowed as he unleashed a fireball of dark red at Guilmon, which Agumon leapt in front of and countered with his Pepper Breath attack, finding himself back to back with Veemon, who was still battling both Venus and his evil self.

"Agumon. Is Gatomon...?" Veemon began to ask with some concern, knowing that as strong as Gatomon was, there were many enemies against them, with many tricks.

"She's alright. She and Patamon managed to defeat their dark forms and are now off to fight Myotismon." Agumon informed, which made Veemon proud of the feline Digimon, as well as glad Patamon had her back.

Though part of him wished it was him who was fighting alongside Gatomon.

"What do you say we join forces against these four?" Agumon then asked as he spotted Amy, the female Agumon, joining Venus.

"Like master and pupil. Sounds good to me." Veemon said with a grin as both Digimon of Courage charged at their enemies.

While Agumon fought alongside Veemon, the second, DATS Agumon was fighting Alphamon at full force, but AguniLoweeobomon just watched on with great disgust on his face.

"You fight well. I am getting seriously revved up!" DATS Agumon said, deciding to Digivolve to RizeGreymon to meet up with the challenge.

"So you decided to Digivolve?" Alphamon asked, letting out a small pleased sigh.

"Good. I was hoping to see the others potential, even if you are my enemies." Alphamon said, before attacking.

"Digitize of Soul!" She then called, raising her right hand and releasing a stream of green blasts of energy at RizeGreymon, who countered, showing his impressive display of power.

"Rising Destroyer!" ShineGreymon bellowed, releasing his own blasts of energy from his chest and wings, managing to hold back Alphamon's power.

As the Royal Knight of the Cyber Sleuth dimension continued to fare against RizeGreymon, Wormmon and TigerVespamon managed to fend off against Myotismon, who was now facing Diaboromon.

"So now let see which one of us is the stronger insect Digimon, the one more deserving to keep their Hacker protected." TigerVespamon said.

"As you wish." Wormmon said in reply, guessing Hacker was the term for Digidestined from the mach Digimon's world, before Digivolving to Stingmon to give him a boost in speed and power.

Meanwhile, Terriermon was now facing Sammy and Gundra, with Terriermon keeping on his toes as he avoided all their attacks.

"To think I'd be fighting a female Shoutmon and Gumdramon." Terriermon said to himself, where he then confessed. "This is getting confusing."

With the male Gumdramon, he continued to block and defend against Samudramon's attacks, stepping and ducking each of Samudramon's slash attacks, while Gabumon tried to find Rebecca, the other Renamon, who went off somewhere, but found himself against Gabby, the female Gabumon.

"Well hello there, cutie. I was hoping we'd bump into each other again." The female Gabumon said with a flirtatious tone.

"Is there something you want?" Gabumon asked in a uncertain tone.

"I can think of a few things." Gabby replied, looking at Gabumon with a sly smile as she added. "But if you have any ideas, I am always open to suggestion."

"What?! You do know we ARE in a tournament right?" Gabumon reminded her.

"I know, but all this fighting is a serious pain. I just want to take a few minutes to do something more 'enjoyable'," Gabby replied, continuing to flirt with Gabumon.

"You're a strange one." Gabumon said as he sweat dropped, which made Gabby giggle and approach him with a small sway in her hips, only to then freeze up as her eyes dulled and glazed over.

"Gabby, you have your orders, go on and Digivolve!" Lilithmon commanded from the stands as she held up a strange looking Digivice, just as Gabby's form suddenly changed, Digivolving to a pink marked Garurumon, whose breasts and ass were still shown.

"Taking Garurumon's form, huh? Fine then." Gabumon said back, focusing his power and preparing to achieve his Champion form.

"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!" He announced, Digivolving to Garurumon and prepared to take his female equivalent down.

Snapping out of her trance, Gabby looked at herself.

"Whoa! Check me out! I look so sexy as a Champion!" Gabby commented, admiring her new body, which earned another sweatdrop from Garurumon.

"She's really are a strange one." He commented, before engaging in battle, the time during of which, the other female doubles engaged in their own endeavours.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Gina asked as she rushed to Rebecca's side.

"I am ok. But you know..." Rebecca began to say as she looked down at Renamon's battle with Evil Renamon and evil Impmon, while noticing Evil Guilmon was on his way to join them as Guilmon gave chase.

"Once they are away from those three evil goons, we should test that yellow vixen and red dino ourselves." The seductive Renamon then suggested.

"You mean, test their relationship?" Gina asked, making Rebecca smirk and say. "And alot more."

"I love the way you think." Gina replied with a sly smile on her face, before adding, but not as an insult. "When you have to think, that is."

"You two are up to something slutty again?" Impa interrupted as she joined the duo, while Impmon and Terriermon had escaped the strange acting female Digimon and were on their way to battle Evil Impmon and Evil Terriermon, making sure not to let the side of evil get a chance for a wish.

But even with Impa around, Rebecca and Gina ignored her and watched on, with both smiling, checking out their counterparts, whispering certain ideas that came to their heads that made the other blush and suggest other options, showing their minds were not focused completely on battle, like Gabby.

Though as the all female Digimon team continued to act all weird around their male counterparts, some of the others and even a few female competitors, Shoutmon took the fight seriously, determined not to lose for Mikey, Lunamon and all he considered as his close to his heart as he continued to block and avoid CuteShoutmon's attacks, clashing his flame covered mic with CuteShoutmon's, while Dorulumon focused on RookDeputymon and SparrowPatamon.

"Spiro-Drill" He called with a mighty roar as he leapt upon his tail and charged at the odd Digifusion Digimon.

"We've got to defeat them both here! Get ready for a combined attack!" CuteShoutmon called as SparrowPatamon and RookDeputymon joined his side, combining their powers into one attack.

"Supersonic Bellowing!" CuteShoutmon yelled into his mic, releasing the energy as a great shockwave that tore through the ground as it headed for its foes.

"Lasers of Hope!" SparrowPatamon followed up, releasing streams of electricty from his mechanical ear-like wings.

"Gatling Justice!" RookDeputymon called, once again releasing a barrage of energy bullets from the gun barrels mounted to his arms.

But with three attacks coming at him, Dorulumon showed an intense amount of strength and speed as he quickly Digivolved to JagerDorululmon and yelled out with great might. "White Spiral!"

Shoutmon also quickly Digivolved, reaching one of his more powerful forms, OmniShoutmon, where he attacked alongside his friend.

"Victorize Banking!" OmniShoutmon called, releasing a great amount of energy from the V shaped crest upon his forehead into JagerDorulumon's attack, doubling its size and strength, repelling the attacks of the failed Digifused Digimon, consuming them and knocking them off of the stage, where CuteShoutmon, RookDeputymon and SparrowPatamon then appeared in mid air and landed in the spectator lounge.

All Digimon from Universe five had been defeated.

"All Universe Five Digimon are out!" LightZhaquimon called as everyone stopped fighting.

"That means Universe Five shall now be erased!" He then informed.

"Eraser Cosmic!" AlmighyAzulongmon announced, glowing white, which caused the Universe Five Digimon to glow with the same light, before all disappeared.

"Did he just...?" Lunamon asked in horror as Azulongmon nodded sadly and said in reply. "Yes. Universe Five is now gone. Wiped from history. And the humans of that world, if any, will have their memories erased."

From seeing one universe just taken down with a single sweep, everyone in the ring watched on in silence as they now knew that their fight was no idle threat, that they had to stay in the game and avoid their demise, while ensuring that the other teams would fall before them.


	10. Terriermon's overconfidence

Chapter 10: Terriermon's Overconfidence

As the Universe Five Digimon were erased and gone, down below the Universe Seven Digimon had their own thoughts, namely filled of worry, concern and solemness.

"Did he just wipe them out?" Veemon asked in a terrible shock.

"Yeah. This goes to show that this is no idle threat." Gabumon said, which made Veemon nod and say in reply. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"When AlmightyAzulongmon erases something, it remain erased, that is why I will be the last Digimon standing." Agumon said with a smirk, still sounding confident, maybe a little too overconfident for his own good.

However, Veemon smirked as he said back. "Not if I beat you to it."

While Agumon and Veemon were in their little competitive state, with Veemon still having his daydream wish of Gatomon falling hopelessly in love with him, the other Digimon were a little more serious.

"I still cannot believe he actually did it." Garurumon said, finding it hard to believe one with such power could wipe out an entire world without remorse.

And sensing her own concern, Biyomon put a hand to her chest as she felt troubled by this and confessed. "That poor universe. My heart is pounding."

"Don't worry, Biyomon. We've got to keep fighting and win." Stingmon told her, trying to keep the spirits of his friends up high.

"Gatomon? How are you doing?" Patamon asked, worried for the Digimon of Light, partly from the chance their reality could be taken away from them, as the two were on their way to fight Myotismon.

"A little shaken, but I am ok." Gatomon said in reply.

"You guys ok back there?" Agunimon asked Kazemon and Lobomon, the Warrior of Wind nodded in reply, where she then said in reply. "We're fine. Just a little shaken is all."

"It's hard to imagine that a universe got wiped out just like that." Lobomon said, he too shocked.

"It's a shame about that universe, but we mustn't fall too, alright, Shoutmon?" Dorulumon asked, earning a nod from Shoutmon, hating that they would have to take down the others but knew there was no other way.

"Good riddance to those pair of weaklings." Evil Impmon scoffed as he and Evil Renamon turned their attention back to Renamon, with the dark furred vixen adding with an equally uncaring tone. "They were a nuisance anyway."

"Say that again." Renamon said angrily as Terriermon and Impmon then joined her, preparing to face their dark counterparts, to which Evil Terriermon then joined the evil duo.

"As Tamer Digimon, we need to stick together." Terriermon said with a cheerfulness in his voice, one Renamon respected, but noticed they were one Digimon short.

"Wait, where's Guilmon?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

At this, Evil Guilmon leapt in front of them and told them. "Those female sluts of Guilmon and Renamon cut him off while trying to get to me. He'll never get back here in time to rescue you pests."

From the evil Guilmon's words, Impmon ignited the tips of his fingers and took a stance before Renamon.

"Renamon, we can handle these clowns. You go ahead and help Guilmon." Impmon said, causing Renamon to nod in reply.

"Thank you." Renamon said, greatly respectful toward her friends as she leapt off to find the Hazard Digimon.

"Hey, get back here!" Evil Renamon called, about to go after her, only for Impa to stop her as she glowed with a purple light and Digivolved to her Mega form, BelleStarmon, the female counterpart of Beelzemon, who withdrew her set of guns and attacked.

"Fly Bullet!" Impa called, releasing a set of bullets from her guns, which headed straight for the evil Renamon, who managed to avoid the attacks, where she glared at the skimpily clad lady Beelzemon.

"Sorry honey, but we're your focus now." Impa informed, continuing to keep her guns drawn.

"You're helping them stall Guilmon? What are you up to?" Impmon questioned in confusion.

"Let's just say they have our own reasons for fighting." Impa replied with a small smile, knowing that while she and the other girls had performed and had caught the eyes of many male, and a few female Digimon, the bond Guilmon and Renamon shared was something deeper, something that she felt compelled to see it last.

While the Tamer Digimon were facing their dark forms, Guilmon was was being blocked by Gina and Rebecca.

"Going somewhere hot stuff?" Rebecca asked with a slutty smile, flirting with Guilmon.

"I am in a hurry, we can fight later. Get out of my way." Guilmon demanded, wanting to stop his evil self.

"Oh you're not going anyway, hot stuff. Not until we have some fun with you." Gina said with a smirk, which made Guilmon snarl, but knew he had no choice, but to prepare himself for what was coming.

Back with Terriermon

"Dark Bunny Blast!" Evil Terriermon bellowed as he released a series of dark flames from his mouth, which Terriermon and Impmon dodged, before counterattacking.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon retaliated, firing a few blasts of green flame at his evil copy, who dodged the flames.

"Take this! Hurricane Screw Shot!" Impa called, firing off her guns, trying to catch off her enemies as she released a stream of bullets from the guns she hidden within the heels of her boots, but found Evil Guilmon and Evil Renamon were a step ahead of her and avoided her attacks.

"As fun as this is, we have other Digimon to get rid of." Evil Guilmon informed, not wanting to waste his time on those he saw as weak, before looking at Evil Renamon and smirked, making her smirk back and nod to an unsaid attack.

"Evil Solar Flare!" Evil Renamon announced as glowed with a dark red radiance, which temporarily blinded Impa, Impmon and Terriermon.

And when the three got their sight again, the evil Guilmon and Renamon were gone, while Evil Impmon and Evil Terriermon remained.

"Damn, they got away!" Impmon said, angered and annoyed that he let such a cheap trick get him.

"Too bad for you, you three are going to fall, here and now!" Evil Terriermon called as Evil Impmon then attacked.

"Dark Bada Boom!" The evil form of Impmon exclaimed as he summoned a set of black flames upon his fingertips and threw them at the good forms of his enemies, with Terriermon dodging the attack, while Impmon countered with the real Bada Boom attack.

"Ok, that's it. I am ending this!" Terriermon called as he landed and began to glow with a great green coloured light.

"Terriermon Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!" He announced, achieving his Mega form, which towered over his enemies, looking down at the evil Digimon, who were shocked to see the Mega Level Digimon.

"It's time to end this. Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon called with a great and mighty tone, firing off his gun turrets, releasing a series of missiles, which hit Evil Terriermon and Evil Impmon, causing the duo to yell as they were blasted back and fall off of the stage, joining Evil Gatomon and Evil Patamon in the stands.

"Consider that payback for Henry, Ai and Mako" Impmon said.

"Alright, I am so pumped up. I am gonna fight one of the stronger Digimon!" MegaGargomon then said, getting ahead of himself as he ran off.

"Hey, MegaGargomon!" Impmon called, trying to stop him, but stopped as he felt BelleStarmon wrap her arms around him and ask with an enticing tone. "Hold it. Aren't you forgetting our little showdown, cutie?"

Impmon sighed, but knew he no other choice as he Digivolved to Beelzemon, breaking from BelleStarmon's embrace, drew his guns and said with a serious tone. "Alright then, you asked for it."

While the Tamers' Digimon had taken down two enemies, Biyomon was in the middle of her fight as she leapt back from a powerful kick from Hudiemon, keeping her distance from the butterfly Digimon.

"You certainly have some moves, but now I think it's time we wrap this up!" Huidemon said, gathering up a great amount of energy in her wings as she prepared to attack, her desire to not allow Keisuke forget about their adventure together.

"Hey, butterfly! You left yourself open again!" MegaGargomon suddenly called as he charged behind her, grabbed her by the legs and attacked.

"Mega Twister!" He called, spinning Hudiemon around.

"MegaGargomon!" Biyomon called out.

And with one mighty throw, MegaGargomon threw Hudiemon out of the ring, knocking her out of the tournament and in Universe four's spectator stand.

"Again. How rude!" Hudiemon said crossly, crossing her arms, both mad that she was attacked from behind, as well as a little disappointed in herself.

'Keisuke, I am sorry.' She thought, part of her fearful that she would never reunite with the Hacker who had helped her out of her shell ever again.

"Hey, MegaGargomon, she was my opponent." Biyomon informed.

"Leave it all to me. I can handle these weaklings, no problem" MegaGargomon said, sounding as though he was losing himself, but suddenly sensed someone was behind him and turned around to see the cold-hearted Agveuilmon.

"You're annoying." He just said and then lashed with his tail and slammed it into MegaGargomon from behind, causing him to yell in pain as he flew across the stage and out of the ring, where he then returned to Terriermon, who then reappeared with Calumon, Lunamon and the Digimon Sovereigns.

"What happened?" He questioned, sounding a little confused.

"You got overconfident in your strength and let your guard down." Calumon informed, a tad scared to see Terriermon lose it.

"And we just saw what Agveuilmon could do." Azulongmon added.

"Sorry, guys. I am out!" Terriermon called out to his friends, before informing. "You'll have to fight without me!"

"It's ok, Terriermon. We've got this!" Gumdramon called in reply, just as he ducked under Samudramon's blades.

And though Terriermon was out, the rest of the Digimon continued to fight, continuing to uphold their determination and dedication in seeing that the Digital World would not fall by Agveuilmon's power.


	11. Veemon's new Ultimate

Chapter 11: Veemon's New Ultimate

As the fights continued, Agumon and Veemon continued to fight with their female and their evil counterparts, doing their best to not only counter the attacks of their dopplegangers, but also worked as a team, watching the other's back and adding their strength to the other's attack.

But as great a team Agumon and Veemon were, with the numbers against them, the pair were forced to depart, separated from one another, where they continued to fight alone.

"Hey, hot stuff. I noticed your girl has the hots for you." Amy said with a grin, conversing with Agumon as she continued to fight, trying her luck with a Claw Attack, which Agumon dodged as he jumped back, giving his female double a confused expression as he asked. "What do you mean by that?"

But before the female Agumon could reply, their talk was interrupted as Evil Agumon attacked and kicked Amy aside.

"Forget her. I am your opponent." The dark hearted Agumon said, wanting to crush Agumon and show he was the superior of the two.

"Touchy, touchy." Agumon muttered as he clashed claws with his evil self once again, determined not to see himself lose to one who would side with somebody as cruel hearted as Myotismon.

While Agumon had been facing his female version, now forced against his dark form, Kazemon was still battling it out with Zia, thought she couldn't help but to feel some familiarities towards her.

"Why is it that I sense a familiar presence from you?" She asked, her question made Zia shrug her shoulders and say. "I have no clue, but I can see you have potential too."

"Hey, Zia!" Both heard a feminine voice suddenly call, where both Warriors of Wind then turned to see Bridget appear, smiling as she said with a great enthusiasm. "Why should you get all the fun? I wanna fight her too."

"Well it is a free for all fight, so I wouldn't be surprised." Zia said in reply.

"Well in that case, I need to switch Spirits." Kazemon said as she surrounded herself in a cocoon of data, where she harnessed the power of her Beast Spirit and changed to Zephyrmon.

"Whoa. She's got quite a body." Bridget said, impressed as she gazed at the Warrior of Wind, part of her not wanting to damage her figure, getting a nod from Zia, who said in reply. "Show us more."

"I don't need directions to fight." Zephyrmon said back, using her great speed as she shot at her foes, charging up her claws with red coloured energy as she prepared to use her Plasma Paws, but was certain that she would need to keep on her toes against her feisty foes.

As Zephyrmon lunged at her enemies, Agunimon was still fighting Amber, the female Agunimon, where the pair had the same idea as they engaged in long range combat, using their Pyro Punch attacks, releasing quick shots of flame from their gauntlets at one another, finding each were equally matched.

But Agunimon noticed that AguniLoweelobomon had approaching him, looking at the Warrior of Flame with a cold glare.

"I don't know why, but something about you makes me sick." He said to Agunimon.

"So you want to fight me? Fine! Be that way." Agunimon said back as he turned his attention to his new opponent, while Amber decided to back up Zia and Bridget.

"Darkness Punch!" AguniLoweeLobomon called, firing off a fistful of energy combined of Agunimon's fire and Loweemon's darkness.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon retaliated, cancelling out the attack with his flame, just before the duo glared at one another, before attacking.

As his pawns were doing his dirty work for him, Myotismon noticed Veemon fighting below, causing a wicked smile to appear upon the vampiric Digimon's face.

"It seems that my Veemon needs a little boost in power." He said to himself, where he then held his right hand out, surrounding it with a dark red energy that he then released, enveloping the evil form of Veemon, who let out a fearsome and berserk roar as he Dark Digivolved, turning into an evil version of ExVeemon.

"He digivolved?" Veemon said with worry, but refused to allow the side of evil to win.

"Fine by me. It's time I step up my Level!" Veemon then called, remaining strong and confident as he Digivolved to ExVeemon.

"This one could be a problem." Venusmon commented from the stands, causing her to then withdraw her Digivice once again and command. "For the time being, Venus, give him a hand."

Following the orders of Venusmon, the female Veemon was then filled with the energy from her Mistresses' Digivice, Armour Digivolving to a female form Flamedramon.

"Whoa. Check me out!" Venus said, checking out her body, noticing how her chest armour not only made her feel protected, but felt quite light and showed off a fair amount of stomach and cleavage, making her say with a continued confidence "I look fabulous."

"It doesn't matter how you look, or how many brats face me. With the power of my Master, I will destroy any who step in my way!" Evil ExVeemon stated, before he attacked.

"Negative-a-Vee-Laser!" The wicked ExVeemon bellowed, releasing a ray of red energy from his chest at ExVeemon and Venus, causing the pair to act as a temporary team and use their combined power as one.

"Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon called as he shot out a blast of energy from the X shaped mark on his chest.

"Flame Fist!" Venus followed up, casting her gauntlets ablaze and releasing the flames as two mighty shots, which traversed alongside ExVeemon's attack, managing to repel evil ExVeemon, but left ExVeemon with concern, wondering how he could defeat a foe that knew his every move, as well as how his friends were faring.

With Stingmon and TigerVespamon, the two insect Digimon continued to battle it out, keeping back the web attacks of Wormmon's dark form, with Tigervespamon even using his unique power, Hit Charge, which caused a red light to circle Wormmon, giving him a temporary boost in power.

But with TigerVespamon's act of generosity, he was caught off guard and struck by Evil Wormmon.

"Silk Thread!" He called, binding TigerVespamon in his webbing, preventing the mach Digimon from moving.

"I am going to enjoy deleting you!" Evil Wormmon said, extending his energy blade, revealing it to be a blood red as opposed to the glowing pink Stingmon's produced.

"I don't think so!" Wormmon called, finding his dark form's methods of battling nothing but cowardice and acted fast, Digivolving to Stingmon and countered.

"Spiking Strike!" He announced, hitting Evil Wormmon, where their blades clashed.

But through his determination, as well as his skills from battling with Ken, Veemon and all his friends, Stingmon managed to break through his evil form's defences and followed up with a mighty stab, sending the evil Stingmon flying off of the stage and eliminating him from the tournament.

"Why did you help me?" TigerVespamon asked in confusion, confused further as Stingmon cut through the webbing, but made sure his blade didn't come into contact with any faction of the mach Digimon's being.

"As honourable warriors, we cannot allow others to interfere with one on one battles. Shall we resume our fight?" Stingmon asked, getting a nod from TigerVespamon, who respected Stingmon, before the duo engaged in their fight to see which insect Digimon was the more powerful of the duo.

With another victory for the heroic Digimon, ExVeemon, on the meanhand, continued to clash with his evil counterpart.

"Tell me. Why you work for Myotismon? What happened to Davis?" ExVeemon asked, fearing the worst.

"Davis? Myotismon killed him when he was still a little brat." Evil ExVeemon said in reply with no empathy or care in his voice.

"You WHAT!?" ExVeemon let out, horrified at what he had heard.

"So you're with that boy? No wonder you're so weak!" Evil ExVeemon smirked evilly as he then showed no mercy for ExVeemon, where he pummeled ExVeemon over and over with punch after punch, slamming the Digimon of Miracles to the ground, keeping a foot on his head to prevent ExVeemon from rising.

"This is getting dull. Time to finish you!" Evil ExVeemon said as he prepared to end ExVeemon.

"Not so fast, you creepy copy! Fire Rocket!" Venus called as her form was surrounded by flame and she tackled ExVeemon, knocking the dark Digimon aside, where he glared at Venus.

"What have you got against humans? Humans are our friends!" Venus said, despite not having a partner herself, she respected all forms of life.

"Hmph. Humans are nothing more than weak and frail beings. They are mistakes that are meant to be wiped out." Evil Exveemon replied, which angered ExVeemon as he rose and said with a hostility in his voice. "You take that back!"

"And what do you plan to do?" His evil side mocked with arrogance.

"I'll stop you. I will avenge your world's Davis and make you sorry!" ExVeemon shouted as he began to power up, surpassing his Champion form and becoming something new.

"ExVeemon Digivolve to..." ExVeemon called, allowing the passion and his dedication towards Davis, his friends and all those he considered close to him as one new power, changing him not only mentally, but physically.

Doubling in size to ExVeemon, the new form of Veemon had similar aspects to his Champion form, only his chest had changed from an X marking to a blue V, his muscles increased in size, while his wings expanded, showing off a deep red membrane that held them together, where he roared and let his new identity be known. "AeroVeedramon!"

And upon seeing the Ultimate Level Digimon, Evil ExVeemon was in shock.

"Wha!? He Digivolved into his Ultimate form!" Gumdramon said in amazement, taking a moment to break his fight with Samudramon, with the Greymon subspecies Digimon keeping his blades to himself, not only taking in the power he could feel from AeroVeedramon, but found it cowardly to attack those who were in a lesser position to defend.

"You think that is going to save you!?" The evil Exveemon questioned, still thinking the power of Myotismon could achieve his victory.

"Negative-a-Vee Laser!" He yelled, releasing another X shaped blast of red energy from his chest, but AeroVeedramon took to the sky, avoiding the attack with ease, before showing off his new power.

"This is for Davis and for everyone you and Myotismon mercilessly killed! Dragon Impulse!" AeroVeedramon called with great might, releasing a powerful blast of energy from his maw that took form as a giant dragon, which hit Evil ExVeemon with such power that he was thrown back by the sheer power and fell out of the ring, where Evil Veemon then appeared in Universe Nine's spectator stand, along with Evil Wormmon, Evil Gatomon, Evil Patamon, Evil Terriermon and Evil Impmon, annoying Myotismon.

"You better savour the match, because I will personality eliminate each of you after this is all over." Myotismon threatened, hating to see the heroes continuing to win, but believed when the remainder of his forces won, it would be of some joy to destroy those who had failed him.

And while the dark Digimon were a little more fearful of their Master, back in the fights, Venus was highly impressed with AeroVeedramon, smiling joyfully as he landed.

"That's amazing! You are so brave." Venus said, unable to help herself as she wrapped her arms around AeroVeedramon's and added with a seductiveness in her voice. "And so strong."

"I do agree with our female double." Both AeroVeedramon and Venus heard a voice say, making the pair turn to Universe Four's UlforceVeedramon, who was coming towards their direction.

"One more step to becoming a Mega." UlforceVeedramon then said, looking at AeroVeedramon and thinking. 'His passion and dedication to his partner is quite inspiring. It reminds me of how worked up Rina can get just to see how strong I can become.'

"I shall let the two of you fight, and then I take on the victor." UlforceVeedramon said, showing a continued nobility to him as he asked. "That is if it is alright with you?"

"Well then. Where'd we leave off?" AeroVeedramon questioned as he turned to face Venus next, making the female Flamedramon smile and say. "Bring it on. After watching you fight, I am heated up!"

"This battle is taking too long for my liking. I hate to do this to my girls, but I guess I have no choice." Venusmon said quietly as she decided to put her plan into full motion at once, leaving those in the stands in Universe Seven that overheard her talking to herself wondering what the Goddess Digimon was scheming.


	12. The Truth About Universe Six

Chapter 12: The Truth About Universe Six

As all resumed in their fights, Guilmon avoided Gina's Pyro Sphere attack, before keeping on his toes as he blocked a sudden and swift kick from Rebecca, making him think. 'She might look like a sexed up version of Renamon, but she sure can fight like her.'

"So hot stuff, what you say we heat things up?" Rebecca then asked with a sultry voice and a swinging of her tail, which Guilmon ducked under, before saying in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know exactly what she mean. Your Renamon and us, how'd you feel about us getting together after this?" Gina asked with a sly grin, she too continuing to flirt with Guilmon, but also fought, throwing at him with a right hook.

And though Guilmon leapt back from the attack of his female double, he was caught off guard by what she had said.

"What did you say?" He blurted out, blushing deeply as he tried to explain. "Renamon... I... we are just friends, that's all!"

"Oh come on! When are you gonna confess to that yellow vixen of yours' that you love her?" Rebecca suddenly asked with a grin, continuing to make Guilmon blush.

But it was at that point, Renamon arrived, landing beside the Hazard Digimon, ready to fight alongside him.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" She asked, both from wondering how he was faring in his battle, as well as noticing his cheeks a light red hue.

"Yeah... I'm alright..." Guilmon managed to say in reply, trying to regain his composure and focus on the fight, rather than the suggestions that the female Digimon were trying to put in his head.

"Hey there foxy, you came." Rebecca said, smiling as she added. "This is perfect. It looks like we can have that Foursome afterwards."

"What did you say?" Renamon questioned, blushing at what her counterpart could be implying.

"We were telling Guilmon that you should confess to each other that you love and want each other or we'd steal him for ourselves." Gina explained, smiling as she looked at Guilmon with longing in her eyes and added. "Besides, both Renamon and Rebecca have equal sexy bodies, so it'll be fine. Just go wild."

From the female Guilmon's words, Guilmon and Renamon blushed hard, where both felt they were telling the truth.

And due to the fact that Renamon's naked body was on full display and hot as ever, while Guilmon's muscular body was exposed, the Tamer Digimon had to admit to themselves that behind all their awkward feelings and embarrassment, they did have romantic feelings for each other.

But despite their revelation, Guilmon and Renamon remained focused on their battle, but then noticed something was wrong as Gina and Rebecca began to gasp and groan, clutch their heads, where Rebecca cried out. "Argh! My head! It feels like something is pushing on my brain!"

"Me too!" Gina groaned, clutching her head, feeling similar pains to her Renamon partner and asking. "What is happening to us?"

While they were technically their enemies, Guilmon and Renamon look at the pair with great concern, before they noticed that along the arena, all the other female Digimon of Universe Six were acting the same way, all crying out, seeming to be in a state of mental pain.

And concerned for his counterpart, sensing she wasn't an evil Digimon like Myotismon or his servants, Shoutmon knelt beside Sammy and asked her. "Sammy, can you hear me? What's wrong?"

"Head hurts... head hurts really bad...!" The female Shoutmon replied, continuing to grasp her head, continuing to worry the Digimon King, before noticing from the corner of his eye, the smirk of Venusmon from the stands.

"Alright my girls. Enough playing around." Venusmon said, focusing her power as her hand resonated with a dark aura, which seeped into her Digivice.

"Digivolve and destroy Universe Seven!" The scheming Goddess then commanded, continuing to smirk as she watched on as Amy, Beth, Laura, Gwen, Penny, Gina, Rebecca, Amber, Zia, Bridget, Relena, Gloria, Sammy and Gumdra were all covered by dark auras, before their expressions changed from pain to a seemingly mindless hostility as they Digivolved, replacing their current forms and Digivolving to female forms of Greymon, Birdramon, Angewomon, Angemon, Growlmon, Kyubimon, Gaogamon, OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon.

While Impa stayed as BelleStarmon, Gabby stayed as her Garurumon form and Venus remained in her Flamedramon form, only the three also shared the hostile expressions of their friends.

Suddenly summoning her copy of her mic, Sammy took a swing at Shoutmon, who avoided the sweep and kept avoiding, highly confused on why she had changed her personality so fast.

"Hey, stop! What's gotten into you?" Shoutmon questioned, but got no reply from the female Shoutmon, who continued to try and strike him down with her mic.

Breaking his fight with Samudramon, Gumdramon had a had time avoiding Gumdra's tail, with the female dragon Digimon swinging it wildly and slamming it into the ground, relentlessly trying to crush Gumdramon to bits, distracting Alphamon.

"There has to be a reason for their change in behaviour. If I could analyze the thought patterns of one of them, I could find a way to reverse their seemingly aggressive nature." Alphamon thought aloud, trying to work out a way to resolve the actions of the female Digimon.

But a little too caught up in trying to help the others, Alphamon thinking carefully on how Takumi or Keisuke would resolve the problem with their set of unique skills, but was broken from her thoughts as Gloria attacked her from behind.

"Spiral Blow!" The female Gaogamon yelled, releasing a powerful vortex of wind from her mouth, the impact of which knocked Alphamon off of the stage, before she continued in her assault and lunged at the shocked form of RizeGreymon.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?" RizeGreymon called out, trying to reach out to her, only to be met by several strikes from Gloria.

And while the female Digimon continued to attack, Alphamon appeared in the spectator stand, where she sighed and said. "Takumi, I am sorry."

"Agumon!" Gaomon called in concern as he tried to rush to the aid of his ally, only for Bridget, the female Beastmon, to get in his way, where she swung her body around and swiftly kicked him back.

Agunimon, meanwhile was still against AguinLoweLobomon, doing his best to avoid the onslaught of combined attacks, panting slightly, knowing he couldn't stay on the defence forever and had to fight back.

"You lasted longer than expected, but this is..." AguniLoweLobomon began to say, about to strike Agunimon again, but was caught off guard as Amber appeared, leaping to the sky, where she was surrounded in flame and changed to a female form of BurningGreymon.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" She yelled in a relentless fury as she let the inferno loose, which Agunimon managed to duck under, feeling the intense heat hovering above his head, while AguniLoweLobomon was less lucky and got blasted by the flames, where he was thrown back by the blast that ended the attack, knocking him out of the ring, where AguniLowelobomon then appeared in Universe Eleven's stand and questioned. "How did I get beaten so easily?"

With one foe down, Amber then turned her attention to Agunimon and attacked him relentlessly, using both her superior size and strength to try and crush the Warrior of Flame.

"Hey, stop it! What's going on with you?" Agunimon questioned, he too sensing something was off about Amber and her behaviour, but got no reply from the secondary Warrior of Flame, who continued to attack, forcing Agunimon to continue to defend as best he could.

"Zia, what is going on?" Zephyrmon asked as she was confronted by Zia, who brought her claws out and was seemingly trying her hardest to tear the Warrior of Wind to pieces.

"Hey! Whatever happened to a friendly match?" AeroVeedramon questioned as he was forced to avoid Venus' Flame Fists and Fire Rocket attacks, a similar situation for Beelzemon, who was knocked into a wall by Impa, where the female Beelzemon equivalent then grabbed Beelzemon's throat and tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Must... must destroy..." BelleStarmon let out, sounding fairly enraged, but Beelzemon sensed hesitance in her voice.

As Beelzemon had his hands full with BelleStarmon, Renamon and Guilmon found themselves in trouble with Rebecca and Gina, with the mature bodied Kyubimon lunging at Rika's partner and slammed her in the stomach with a headbutt.

But not letting up, Rebecca shot after her injured foe and rammed Renamon against the floor, delivering further pain, as well as some humiliation as she used her tails to slap Renamon's butt again and again.

From Rebecca's actions, Guilmon was a little distracted, both concerned at seeing Renamon in distress, while blushing a little to see the two vixens fighting, a little girl on girl trouble, before remembering he was in combat when Gina attacked.

"Rock Breaker!" She all but roared out, slamming her claws into the ground, where Guilmon stood, the Hazard Digimon narrowly avoiding the attack, before bringing up his arms to defend as best he could when Gina chased after him, slashing her claws along Guilmon's arms.

And unable to get a chance to fight back, Gina forced Guilmon to another rocky wall, pinning him by his throat.

As the Tamers found themselves in tight situations from their female forms, the Digidestined Digimon had similar troubles, with Biyomon trying to outflight Beth, but the aggressive acting Birdramon soared over her, grabbed her in her talons and began to dig her talons in Biyomon's body, making her cry out in pain.

Gabby savagely bit into Garurumon's neck, making the wolf Digimon scream in agony, just as Laura and Relena each showed no mercy as they trashed Dorulumon and Rhythm, where Laura then aimed her flower cannon at the beast Digimon's head, while the copy of Rhythm looked at her fallen form with hostile, though empty eyes.

As Patamon and Gatomon were on their way towards Myotismon, Penny and Gwen caught them by surprise, using their combined light attacks, Hand of Fate and Celestial Arrow, to blast them back.

"ARGH! Stop it! What's gotten into you girls?" Agumon questioned in pain as Amy pinned him down with her tail and prepared to use Nova Blast to destroy the Digimon of Courage

"Yes. With the heroes' girls brainwashed and altering the Data of males into sexy females, they are unstoppable. With those empty headed bimbos completely under my control, victory is as good as mine." Venusmon said with an arrogant smirk, letting her belief of victory get the better of herself.

"Hey! Venusmon's using a Digivice! She's cheating! You're only allowed to rely on your own power!" Calumon suddenly called out, accusing the Goddess Digimon of cheating, which got the attention of all.

"And are you're saying those girls down there are US, but brainwashed and turned into sluts!?" Terriermon questioned angrily, wondering what had happened in their universe to turn them from heroes to lustful strippers.

"Crap!" Venusmon said, shocked that she had allowed her arrogance get the better of her.

Now she was caught red handed.

"Ouch. Busted." Myotismon smirked, from how another Digimon tried to cheat their way to victory, how they were now exposed for their crimes, while pleased to know his Dark Digivolving was allowed since he didn't use a Digivice, but his own evil powers.

"Everyone, listen! We figured it all out! Amy's Agumon, Gabby's Gabumon, Penny's Patamon, Gina's Guilmon, Impa's Impmon, Amber's Agunimon, Venus is Venusmon, Glora is Gaomon, Sammy's Shoutmon and Gundra is Gumdramon who were all altered into girls and brainwashed!" Lunamon called out.

"While Beth, Laura, Gwen, Rebecca, Zia, Bridget and Relena are Biyomon, Lillymon, Gatomon, Renamon, Zephyrmon, Beastmon and Rhythm all brainwashed into strippers! They are alternate forms of you all, only they have been brainwashed!" The rabbit-like Digimon then explained.

This information sunk into the minds of all of Universe Seven's Digimon at this unusual discovery.

Everything about the female Digimon was explained at last.

"So that answers everything!" Rhythm said, most shocked to know Venusmon had manipulated and messed with the heads of her double, of her love and all their friends, causing Gatomon to sneer at the Goddess Digimon and say. "And what about our partners, what about Kari? If you turned her into another mindless stripper for you to use for whatever purposes you have in that twisted mind of yours', I will tear you up like a scratching post."

"Same here." Renamon and Guilmon said, also getting engaged, despite Renamon getting butt slapped more, while Guilmon was still being pinned by his throat.

"Yes, in their universe, the humans were also brainwashed and altered, same for the male heroes." Venusmon said with a dark smile, continuing to tease the Digimon as she added. "But don't worry, I keep your partners, Keira, Ruki, Tee, Serena and Katey, or KT for short, very close to me, if you get my drift."

"Okay... that does it!" Patamon said angrily, feeling his rage building at the thought of his partner turned into a empty headed bimbo for Venusmon to control.

"Don't be so smug, Venusmon. I'll be destroying that!" LightZhaqimon interrupted, using his power to destroy Venusmon's Digivice, erasing it from existance, which freed all the female Digimon from their hostile states of thinking, where each let go of their opponents and gained confused expressions.

"Hey, what happened?" Amy asked, wondering why she had Digivolved and was now pinning down Agumon.

"Whoa, Gina, you look sexy." Rebecca said, noticing the Guilmon of her world now as a fairly attractive Growlmon, making Gina smile and say in reply. "Yeah, you too. Look at your butt."

"And look beneath you." Gina added, liking what she saw, which confused the Kyubimon, before focusing a little, feeling fur underneath her stomach and saw she had Renamon pinned down, with her tails resting on her reddened butt cheeks.

"As sexy as I think this is, I don't think you agree with me." Rebecca said, getting off of Renamon, where she then said, sounding quite embarrassed. "Sorry about that silly accident."

"Oh I'll give you a silly accident!" Renamon yelled back angrily, knowing the truth about Rebecca's being.

"EVERYONE, DIGIVOLVE!" Guilmon called, also enraged at how his friends had been treated and humiliated, before brilliant lights appeared, surprising the girls and forcing them to back away as MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Guardromon, MagnaAngemon, Magnadramon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, EmperorGreymon, MachGaogamon, a pink skinned RizeGreymon, OmniShoutmon, JagerDorulumon and Arresterdramon Superior Mode now stood before them, alongside Beelzemon, Zephyrmon, AeroVeedramon and RizeGreymon else, all looking pretty ticked off.

"No offence to you girls, but anyone who gets brainwashed by a corrupted Digimon and having our gender changed really sets me off. We're sorry, but we're going to defeat you all here and now!" MetalGreymon snarled.

 _Far away, our wants are making the climb_

 _I'll trust the power you've got inside_

"Giga Missile!" MetalGreymon then let out with a great roar, releasing a set of missiles from his chest that blasted Amy out of the ring.

"Full Moon Kick!" WereGarurumon called as he leapt high and shot down, using the gathering momentum to increase the damage of his kick as he slammed his right foot into Gabby, with the force creating a shockwave that threw her out of the ring.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon announced, gathering a great flame in her right fist that she unleashed, taking form as a phoenix that struck and blasted Beth out of the ring.

 _All have aimed to be the stars of the stage_

 _Move in our union through anything we face_

"Soul Vanisher!" MagnaAngemon called with a great might, slashing down his blade and producing a powerful wave of energy from the blade, which hit Penny, knocking her out of the ring.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon roared out, releasing a swirling stream of flame from her mouth at Gwen, striking the angelic Digimon head on and throwing her out of the arena.

"Dragon Pulse!" AeroVeedramon roared, releasing another dragonic shaped blast that hit Venus and pushed her with a tremendous force, right out of the ring.

 _Beyond the planets with a slam, slam, slam_

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Talisman Strike!"

WarGrowlmon and Taomon called as they combined their power as one, with the mystic Digimon concentrating her power into WarGrowlmon's attack, increasing it in size and power, which knocked Gina and Rebecca off of the stage and into the welcoming embrace of defeat.

 _We start the battle in a jam, jam, jam_

"Sorry to do this to you, sweetheart, but have a taste of this! Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled, drawing out both guns and firing shot after shot, not letting up until Impa was blasted out of the ring.

 _The final hit is a bam, bam, bam_

Following in WarGrowlmon and Taomon's stead, EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon combined their attacks, combining fire and wind into one great flaming vortex which they used to defeat Amber and Zia, knocking the pair right out of the arena.

 _This heartbeat pounds my head_

 _Let's get started!_

"White Spiral!" JagerDorulumon roared, releasing a blast of white energy from his shield, knocking Laura out of the stage from the force of his power.

 _First, we're getting pumped_

 _Then, we clash_

 _Winning in the rough_

 _Then, we laugh_

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon and Rhythm called out, working as a pair as they bombarded Relena and Gloria with a series of fiery blasts, defeating their opponents.

 _All this passion underneath_

 _Is my newfound energy_

"Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon called with a powerful voice, slamming his fist into Bridget and knocking her out, both knocking her unconscious and right out of the ring.

 _Focusing for sure_

 _Sight is set_

 _Through the universe_

 _And its threats_

"Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon called, summoning a set of flames in his hands, which he threw at Sammy, blasting her out of the ring.

 _My heart's dancing to its beat_

 _As we're heading for the ring_

"Flog Shot!" Arresterdramon SM yelled with a great might, defeating Gundra by lashing at her with his tail, piercing her chest and throwing her back, contributing to the defeat of Universe Six's Digimon.

 _It's a tale of the pros_

 _One that nobody knows_

 _Super Digimon Heroes_

"All my Digimon defeated!?" Venusmon cried in horror, part of her in disbelief, while also fearful, knowing her fate was sealed and could only watch as her Digimon all appeared back in their Rookie forms, expect Gwen, returning to the Goddess Digimon in the spectator stands.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but it seems we lost." Gabby apologized.

"But why were they angry at us to begin with? Did we do something wrong?" Sammy asked, unaware of what had happened to her and her friends.

"Due to the fact your Mistress cheated in the tournament, as well as did some other bad things to you all, they felt obligated to take you down." Terriermon called, but then added with a more caringness to the oblivious Digimon. "But just remember, it's not all your fault."

"Blame Venusmon for being a nasty trickster." Calumon added, not exactly sure what Venusmon would have the female Digimon do, but knew she had messed with all their minds and made their universe for the worst.

"All Universe Six Digimon are defeated!" LightZhaqimon announced. "That means universe Six will be erased."

"Hey, Agumon, congrats. And good luck in making Biyomon your own!" Amy cheered, causing Beth to smile and add. "You too, Biyomon. You've got our support."

"Hey, Guilmon, remember to confess to Renamon." Gina said with a smile, making Rebecca smile alongside the female Guilmon and add. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Good luck, you two." Gwen called to Patamon and Gatomon.

"Win for all of us!" Penny then said with an encouraging smile, knowing it was too late for them, but wished the heroic Digimon all the best.

"Eraser Cosmic!" AlmightyAzulongmon then called, erasing both the Digimon and Universe Six, leaving no traces of their existence.

"They were not bad digimon, they were just being used." Shoutmon said, lamenting their loss.

"But they were a little strange." Gatomon added, still feeling a little weird from having to fight a copy of herself that seemed more focused on her sexuality than her current predicament.

'And they may be on to something.' Agumon, Biyomon, Guilmon and Renamon all thought as they looked at each other, before turning and blushing, still having some trouble with their feelings.

Giving it a moment, Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other and decided to continue, deciding to put an end to Myotismon, while AeroVeedramon turned around to face UlforceVeedramon.

"I'm in a fighting mood again. Now let's settle this between us." The Digimon of Courage and Friendship said, determined not to lose.

"Very well." UlforceVeedramon replied, extending his blade from his V Bracelet and telling his Ultimate counterpart. "But remember, I won't hold back."

'Rina, I cannot lose. I will not lose.' The Royal Knight Digimon thought as he engaged AeroVeedramon with full power, feeling his opponent sharing the same emotions as they prepared to see who was stronger.

And while most were still a little solemn that innocent Digimon had gotten mixed up with Venusmon, the Digimon of Myotismon showed no empathy in their black hearts.

"Don't feel sorry for those fools." Evil Guilmon said as he and Evil Renamon came in front of Guilmon and Renamon, where the wicked vixen smirked and added. "Because you two will be next."

"We'll see about that! Renamon, let's keep their promise and defeat our evil doubles!" Guilmon said back, earning a supporting nod from Renamon.

"As long as I can fight with you, that's fine with me." She replied, inspired by Guilmon's determination and refusing to allow the Tamers to lose what had bonded them as friends.

"Now that those annoying female versions are out of the way, it's your turn." Evil Agumon said, preparing to face off against Agumon, who cracked his knuckles and said back. "Now that we're all alone, let's settle this, evil me."

The Digimon nodded as all the fighting continued.

And with four universes now remaining, it left those in the stands wondering 'Who would win?'


	13. Digital Hazard Within

Chapter 13: Digital Hazard Within

The battles and fights continued on as all Digimon resumed in their battles with each other, the remaining Digimon holding nothing back as they combatted their foes.

As Guilmon continued to fight with his evil form, both fought one another, their claws and kicks shooting at each other, only for each of the Hazard Digimon to block each other's attacks from another.

And like Guilmon, Renamon was confronting her evil double, blocking a kick from the black hearted Renamon, before countering, striking with a powerful tail whip, which Evil Renamon dodged as well, showing that the vixens seemed equal in speed and power.

"Lord Myotismon, please give us your power so we can crush these fools!" Evil Guilmon called out, desiring more of his master's power, earning a glare from Myotismon, seeing the evil Guilmon's begging as weak.

"Hmph. As you wish, but go after the red one first." Myotismon ordered.

"Both of you." The wicked Ultimate Digimon then said, glaring at the evil Renamon copy, who nodded in reply, obeying the command of her master as she backed away from Guilmon and faced off against Guilmon.

With the two evil Digimon now against Guilmon, Myotismon held his right hand out, casting out two blasts of negative red energy, consuming the Digimon, which Dark Digivolved Evil Renamon to a dark and evil form of Taomon, who had black fur and a set of red eyes.

While she wore the same garments as Taomon, hers' were lacking in colour, pitch black and gray, while the Mark of Evil had replaced her symbols of yin and yang.

And as bad as the dark Taomon had become, Evil Guilmon became worse, for he had changed to the terrible Mega Digimon that was Megidramon.

"What...? Megidramon...!?" Guilmon called in great shocked to see Megidramon, who glared down at his good half.

"That's right." Megidramon replied, smirking wickedly.

"And now let me show you the power of my master. Megird Flame!" The corrupt hazard Digimon bellowed fiercely, unleashing a terrible wave of flame that blasted Guilmon, who cried out from the pain.

And with Guilmon injured,showing no mercy, Evil Taomon then attacked.

"Dark Talisman Strike!" She called, bringing forth her copy of Taomon's brush, which was dipped in blood red paint, unleashing her attack as she painted forth the Japanese symbol for darkness, which hit Guilmon, again damaging him and causing the red dino Digimon to roll on the ground.

Badly injured, Guilmon tried to get up, but was forced down as Megidramon pinned him with his tail, looking up weakly to see Megidramon staring down at him with a superior smirk, while the dark Taomon stood atop Megidramon's head with her arms crossed.

"Now it's time to finish you off!" Evil Taomon called.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out in great concern as she quickly Digivolved to Kyubimon in order to protect the Hazard Digimon, where she struck her dark form asied with her Dragon Wheel.

And not letting up, all heard a powerful voice call with great might. "Double Impact!"

From the call, a barrage of bullets bombarded Megidramon, knocking the dark Digimon back, freeing Guilmon, just as Beelzemon joined the duo.

"Didn't expect you to help us." Kyubimon commented as she and Beelzemon stood side by side.

"I was bored, and since both of my doubles are out of the match, I decided to assist you and Pineapple Head." Beelzemon replied, keeping his guns drawn and aimed at the dark Digimon.

"I'll get Megidramon, you go and take down your evil self." Beelzemon then said, taking the lead, about to combat Megidramon, but took a moment to tend to Guilmon, helping the Hazard Digimon back to his feet.

"Guilmon, you just rest for a bit. We'll..." Beelzemon began to say, but stopped speaking as he noticed a dark red aura start to cover Guilmon's entire being, concerning the biker Digimon.

"Hey, what's going on with Guilmon?" RizeGreymon asked, picking up on the negative energy, before all attentions turned toward Guilmon.

"I don't know, but I am getting a sense of negative dark energy coming from him." Shoutmon said, feeling whatever was wrong with Guilmon, it wasn't going to end well.

Watching on, all saw more black markings spread over Guilmon's form, covering his chest, arms and legs.

"Uh oh. Is that?" Samudramon questioned, ceasing his fight, which got a nod from Diaboromon, having felt a similar power when Arata consumed Gallantmon and stole his power. "Yes. The Digital Hazard Devil Form."

"Devil Form?" Gumdramon questioned, never hearing of such a form before, but could tell it was going to be trouble.

Watching the Hazard Digimon, Guilmon opened his eyes, revealing that had lost their yellow colour and caring innocence, replaced by a set of red pupils with his silited irises, where the new form of Guilmon rose back up and gave Evil Taomon and Megidramon an evil glare, one that actually filled both with an uneasy feeling.

And seeing Guilmon's changes, Renamon reverted from her Kyubimon form, looking at Guilmon with concern.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" She asked, slowly approaching him, but leapt back in fear as Guilmon then roared in rage, continuing to shock those around him as a third red eye appeared on his forehead and a set of huge black feathered wings sprouted out of his back.

"What in the...!?" Evil Taomon questioned, shocked at what she was witnessing, but was unable to respond, for Guilmon suddenly appeared before her with an astonishing amount of speed, where he then punched her hard in the face, making her fall back off the stage, where the dark vixen then appeared in the Universe Nine stands, shocked at what happened.

"Evil Renamon!" Megidramon called, showing actual concern for his allies, before facing off against Guilmon, both letting out fearsome roars as they charged at one another.

And though he had lost another servant to do his bidding, Myotismon didn't care, for he was too focused on Guilmon and what the red dino Digimon had become.

"Interesting..." He thought aloud, wondering just how much power Guilmon had, and whether or not he could take it as his own.

"Argh!" RizeGreymon groaned as he clutched his head, concerning Rhythm and Gaomon at seeing the Greymon species in pain.

Concerned, Rhythm asked. "What is wrong? Are you ok?"

"It's ShineGreymon Ruin Mode...! It's reacting to Guilmon...!" RizeGreymon groaned, feeling as if the darkness he thought he and Marcus had conquered was coming back, trying to reform and take over.

"My head! SkullGreymon's Data is reacting to Guilmon..." Agumon groaned, clutching his head, which made Biyomon rush to his aid, wrapping her wings around the Digimon of Courage, holding him close and and pleading. "Agumon, please don't lose yourself."

"Guilmon's Devil Form is reacting to every Dark Divolution of us have." The Omnimon of partnered with Nokia informed, before stating as he aimed the Garuru Cannon at Guilmon's form. "We must stop him if we are to survive."

"Then we must not allow him to continue!" Justimon replied as he rushed to fight the enraged Digimon, only to be blocked off by Gataermon, who glared at him and said. "No. Forget him. You're fighting me!"

"Damn it!" Justimon snarled, annoyed by the interference, but could tell that his foe would refuse to back off.

And acting quickly Mastemon and Shakkoumon joined as one as they approached Guilmon.

"Just remember. We just need to knock him off the stage to save him." Mastemon informed, knowing she didn't need to overdo it with the fighting in order to win, not wanting to add to the suffering.

"Understood, my lady." Shakkoumon said in respect toward his female comrade, before attacking.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon then called, releasing a set of red lasers from his eyes, followed closely by Mastemon, who unleashed her power.

"Holy Desire!" Mastemon followed up, tapping into the power of Angewomon and released a blast of light energy from her right hand, which shot alongside Shakkoumon's laser attacks, aimed directly at Guilmon.

However, Guilmon spread his wings as he saw the attacks aimed at him and flew upwards, avoiding the attacks, before striking back, faster than either Digimon could react.

"Hazard Gaze!" Guilmon yelled with a fury in his voice, firing a beam from his third eye that hit Mastemon, causing her to yell in pain, where she fell out of the arena, appearing moments later in the Universe Four section, reverting to their feline forms, unable to do anything else but watch their allies fight.

"He's got Mastemon!" TigerVespamon called out, he too fearing Guilmon and his dark power.

"Stop it, Guilmon! You don't want to win like this!" Renamon called out in concern, knowing that whatever was wrong with Guilmon, that deep down the real Guilmon was somewhere inside of him, just trying to fight the darkness.

Guilmon just snarled at Renamon, ignoring her words as he landed back, where he then turned away from the foxy Digimon, not perceiving her as a threat or foe, but looked toward Agveuilmon, who was watching Guilmon fighting.

"So calling upon your devil form, you plan to beat me that like?" Agveuilmon questioned, waiting to see how Guilmon would respond.

But before Guilmon could attack, Patamon and Gatomon appeared and grabbed Guilmon and restrained him, casing Agveuilmon to glared at the interference, desiring to fight, but found it an annoyance to see the Digimon of Hope and the Digimon of Light intrude.

"No, Guilmon! Listen to me, you have got to calm!" Patamon said, grabbing around Guilmon's waist, while Gatomon put her arms around his chests and arms, adding. "Fight the darkness. Don't let it consume you. Just look at how it is hurting your friends."

As Guilmon remained restrained by the Digimon, thrashing around and letting out many blind roars, the Cyber Sleuth Digimon took a moment to cease their fights, wondering what to do with the Hazard Digimon.

"How do we help him?" Diaboromon questioned, knowing that Guilmon's power was consuming him, wondering if it would wind up like Takumi saving his Hacker, by literally punching the sense into him.

"You, Renamon!" Omnimon called out to Rika's partner.

"Only your powers can save him. You have yin and yang powers, the energy of balance, and only that can save him from the darkness that now plagues his mind." Omnimon informed.

Curious, Gabumon asked. "How do you know about this?"

"Facing our own problems back in our world, Eaters, Crusadermon and Arata, there was also a villainous foe known only as K, who was Keisuke's best friend, Yu Nogi, however, his actions were not entirely of his own freewill. Turns out he was being manipulated by a Matadormon, who hid his power inside a mask and made Yu believe his thoughts were his own." UlforceVeedramon said, having never met Yu or the Matadormon, but remembered Keisuke telling him, Kentaurosmon and Rina about it over lunch, hating the idea of a Digimon using one's friendship as an advantage to control and trick others.

And while Renamon was concerned and a little scared to face what Guilmon had become, she then remembered Rebecca's words, before she got eliminated.

'You two are perfect for each other.' The voice of her simple minded companion said, with the vixen looking at Guilmon with a smile and caring expression, knowing that Omnimon was right, that she had to save Guilmon.

"Gatomon, Patamon, keep holding Guilmon as long as you can! I'm going to save him!" Renamon called with a great determination as she began to walk towards him.

"Capture him before she does anything!" Myotismon suddenly ordered his Digimon, desiring Guilmon and his dark powers. "Make him our servant so we will rightfully obtain victory!"

Backing from their fights, as much as they hated to do so, but not refusing the commands of their master, Megidramon, Evil Agunimon and Evil Kazemon all nodded and began to charge at Guilmon.

However, even with Guilmon in his unstable state of darkness, his friends still had his back, with Beelzemon, Agunimon and Kazemon blocking their path.

"We cannot allow them to interfere! We'll hold them off!" Agunimon called as he threw off a set of fireballs at the Evil Agunimon, knocking him back.

"No arguments here." Kazemon said in reply as she shot forward and managed to get in a shot, punching her evil self aside, while the DATS team formed as one, with Rhythm confronting the dark side of DATS Agumon and Gaomon confronting his dark double.

"We must capture him." Evil Gabumon called as he and Evil Agumon targeted after Guilmon, only for Agumon and Gabumon to get in their way.

"No! Our fight is not over!" Gabumon said as he used his Blue Blaster attack to knock his evil double back, while the two Agumons locked claws with one another, glaring at the other with angered eyes.

"Sorry, no evil doublegangers allowed!" Agumon then said, pushing past the dark feelings building within him, determined not to become SkullGreymon and another threat to his friends.

"Renamon!" Gatomon suddenly called, feeling she was losing hold over Guilmon. "We cannot hold him any longer!"

"I understand." Renamon replied, closing her eyes and concentrating, looking for the power inside of her to stop Guilmon's darkness.

And after finding something, a hidden strength inside of her her body, the vixen smiled.

"Ying/Yang Angel Form!" She called out, releasing her newfound power, which reflected off as her form was surrounded in a white light, amazing Biyomon and the others to see Renamon had taken to a new form.

While Renamon remained the same, her nudity still revealing her seductive form,with her pipils now a pure white.

The markings on her legs remained in the same shape, but now glowed with the same white energy, while a set of huge white angelic wings spread out from on her back, her whole being glowing in pure light.

"Angel Form?" TigerVespamon questioned, crossing his arms as he thought aloud. "I sensed something within that Digimon. I should've guessed she too would've contained another form to access."

From Renamon's appearance, not liking the light, Guilmon roared in rage, breaking free from Patamon and Gatomon, the pair crashing to the ground, while Guilmon charged blindly at Renamon, claws drawn as he prepared to strike.

But Renamon avoided the attack with an amazing display of grace and speed, even continuing to dodge each attack Guilmon could throw at her.

And as Guilmon moved in closer, even trying to tear through Renamon with his fangs, Renamon saw her chance, where she put her paws on his face, holding him gently, but managing to keep the Hazard Digimon under control, before closing in the distance between them as she claimed Guilmon's lips in a sudden, though heartfelt kiss.

From seeing Renamon trying to save Guilmon by kissing him, everyone was stunned, while Renamon just remained focused on Guilmon, keeping her paws on his face as she closed her eyes and deepened her kiss, which not only filled Renamon with a pleasant warmth in her chest, but she could also feel that the darkness that was controlling Guilmon was slowly decreasing in power, where the foxy Digimon put all her heart into her kiss, pouring her emotions into it, which caused Guilmon's body to glow with the same light, seeming as though the kiss was purifying the darkness in his heart, though with such a tremendous light, it blinded those around Renamon for a bit, while actually harming Myotismon.

Hissing as he shielded himself with his cape, the vampire Digimon questioned. "What is this power? What is happening!?"

As the light died down, Guilmon was back to normal.

And after Renamon had finished kissing him, he collapsed in her arms, where the foxy Digimon reverted back to her original form and looked at Guilmon with a caring smile and gentle eyes, happy to have the old Guilmon back.

"Great job, Renamon. Looks like we'll be fine now." RizeGreymon said, feeling his own darkness no longer trying to resurface.

"Listen, can you do all the fighting for us for the time being?" Renamon asked, looking upon Guilmon's unconscious form, resting him on her lap as she explained. "I need to look after Guilmon until he wakes up."

"No problem." AeroVeedramon said in reply, speaking for his friends, knowing that like him, they too were glad to help his friends and allies.

"Thank you." Renamon said, grateful towards those she saw as her friends, before using her ninjutsu-like skills to teleport herself and Guilmon to part of the stage where no one could find them.

"Curse that fox!" Myotismon said with a great bitterness, before he decided to take matters in his own hands.

"I must find them myself." He said, believing he could still harness and even control Guilmon's dark power, while destroying the light that seemed to tame it.

"Not so fast, Myotismon!" Patamon suddenly called out, causing Myotismon to turned to see that the Digimon of Hope, as well as Gatomon had finally approached him.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Gatomon declared, glowing in a light aura, as did Patamon, Digivolving to Angemon and Angewomon, ready to battle and stop the wicked creature that was Myotismon.

But even with it two against one, Myotismon questioned. "So you two think you can stop me!?"

"Let's find out!" He yelled, charging at the duo and engaging the angelic Digimon in combat.

-Meanwhile-

After making their evil doubles retreat, Agumon and Gabumon turned to their next awaited opponent, Nokia's Omnimon.

"You wish to battle me? I must warn you, once we begin, I won't hold back my power." Omnimon informed.

"We figured as much, but we always wanted a chance to get head to head with you." Agumon said, which made Gabumon sigh, a little bothered by Agumon speaking for him, but now knew they had to fight.

"Guess we've gotta Digivolve then." Gabumon asked, earning a nod from Agumon, just before the duo Warp Digivolved to Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, before encasing their beings in auras of light reflecting their chosen Crest and becoming one Digimon.

"So come on and show me your power, or are you afraid?" U7 Omnimon teased, feeling Nokia's overconfidence rubbing off on her as he aimed his Transcendent Sword at his Omnimon counterpart.

"As you wish" U4 Omnimon said, he too readying his blade and the Garuru Cannon, preparing to combat his new opponent, but knew that even though they were the same Digimon, Nokia's Omnimon would have a few tricks like they had never seen before.

-Elsewhere on the stage-

Continuing to look after him, Renamon lay Guilmon across the rocky wall and knelt down by his side, stroking his face gently as she said in a soft and calm voice. "Don't worry, Guilmon. I'll look after you."

But Renamon's concerns suddenly turned to worry as Megidramon, Evil Agunimon, Evil Lobomon and Evil Kazemon managed to track her down.

Smirking at her with wickedness, the dark Kazemon asked. "Did you really think you could escape us?"

'Not good.' Renamon thought, not wanting Guilmon to be put in peril, but knew that even with her power, there was still a limit to the amount of enemies she could face.

But luckily for her, Agunimon, Kazemon and Beelzemon arrived.

"Hey, going somewhere?" Agunimon asked his copy, while Beelzemon and Kazemon countered Megidramon and the evil Kazemon, all determined to see Guilmon safe and remain on the side of good, not fall into the embrace of darkness again.

The battle for Guilmon's fate had begun.


	14. Against Megidramon

Chapter 14: Against Megidramon

As the others battled it out, continuing to give it their all and fight back the forces of darkness, Renamon, Agunimon, Kazemon, and Beelzemon faced off against the evil versions of the Legendary Warriors and Myotismon's Megidramon, who continued to obey their master and pursued after Guilmon, with the red dino Digimon still unconscious after all the strain he had been through from achieving his devil form.

"Thank you all." Renamon said, grateful she could count on her friends and allies to watch her back.

"I am unsure what this dark power is inside of Guilmon, but we cannot allow them to take Guilmon away from us." She then stated, continuing to allow Guilmon to rest on her legs, while the foxy Digimon wrapped her arms around his unconscious form, subconsciously trying to keep Guilmon protected further.

"Don't worry. Even though he has the Digital Hazard inside him, he is still our friend." Kazemon said, understanding all about corrupt Digimon and knowing that a Digimon like Guilmon could overcome such dark power.

"And if anybody here will beat him, I will be the one to defeat Pineapple Head. I won't allow these fakers to capture him and use him." Beelzemon said, sounding tough and ready to fight, though Renamon knew behind all Beelzemon's talk, he was actually caring toward Guilmon and looking out for a friend.

"If you fools think you can protect him, you'll welcome to try, but we destroy you all!" Evil Kazemon said, gaining a sinister smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that!" Renamon said back, deciding to also add her power in keeping Guilmon protected as her form was enveloped by an uprising shower of cherry blossom petals, quickly spreading away and revealing the vixen had Digivolved to Sakuyamon, who drew her spear, ready to defend Guilmon, no matter the cost.

Not caring that Renamon had achieved her Mega form without Rika, Evil Agunimon, Evil Kazemon and Megidramon all charged and attacked.

"Dark Pyro Punch!" The evil form of Agunimon called, unleashing several shots of black flame from his gauntlets at Agunimon.

"Terrible Twister!" Kazemon's wicked side followed up, performing a handstand where she shot at the real Kazemon, trying to kick her with her dangerous feet.

And as Agunimon and Kazemon dodged the attacks, Beelzemon and Sakuyamon found themselves in a more troubling situation as Megidramon tried to rip them to bits with his claws.

But looking out for her friends, Sakuyamon used her Crystal Sphere to produce a barrier around her and Beelzemon, keeping Megidramon back from destroying his foes.

Missing her target, the evil form of Kazemon ceased her attacks, where she glared at the Warrior of Wind.

"Why do you protect such weaklings like them?" Evil Kazemon questioned, just before she and Kazemon locked fists in close combat.

"How could you join Myotismon? I never fought him, but from what the Digidestined told me, he is one of the worst Digimon ever created." Kazemon asked back, before a sudden thought entered her head, causing her to then question. "And what happened to Zoe? What did Myotismon do to her?"

"That blonde haired brat? Lord Myotismon killed her, and I'm glad he did. She was worthless, just like the rest of her pathetic friends." Evil Kazemon said, smiling evilly as she noticed the hostility of Kazemon.

"How dare you! Though she borrowed my body, Zoe taught me a lot about the human spirit! She taught me about teamwork, friendship and love." Kazemon said in reply, still feeling some of Zoe's emotions inside of her.

"You and Myotismon will pay for what you've done! Tempest Wind!" The Warrior of Wind then called with a great voice, casting her fingertips in a pink wind that she then unleashed as a mighty and powerful tornado, enveloping her dark form.

But as the effects of her attack faded, Kazemon looked around, confused to see that the evil form of herself had vanished, though the Wielder of Wind knew she had yet to defeat her foe.

"You're finished!" Evil Kazemon suddenly called, appearing behind Kazemon, ready to end her.

"Wrong! You're the one finished!" Both Kazemon forms heard Agunimon call, turning to see Agunimon lunging at the dark form of Kazemon.

"Pyro Tornado!" The Warrior of Flame announced with a great and powerful voice, his being surrounded by flame as he struck Evil Kazemon by the inferno, sendinging her flying and crashing into Universe Nine's stand, eliminating her from the tournament.

Smiling to see Agunimon, Kazemon said with a great joy. "You saved me again. Thank you, Agunimon."

"Well people do crazy things when in love, Kazemon, and I don't want to lose you." Agunimon said in reply, revealing his feelings which made Kazemon blush.

"Such weakness!" Evil Agunimon mocked as he took advantage of the two expressing their feelings and used his own form of Pyro Tornado where he kicked Agunimon off of the ring.

But before Agunimon was labeled as disqualified from the tournament, Kazemon flew behind him and grabbed Agunimon's back.

"I love you, Agunimon, and you must continue to fight." Kazemon whispered with a caring smile, before giving the Warrior of Flame a boost back as she kicked him back to the stage, falling out of the ring in the process.

"No! Kazemon!" Agunimon called in concern at seeing the Warrior of Wind no longer able to fight alongside him and the others, with Kazemon appearing with Terriermon and the others at the spectator stand.

"You've done well, Kazemon." Azulongmon said, proud that she followed her heart and acted so selflessly.

"Tch. Well that's one down. If love is what gives you strength, you're just pathetic!" Evil Agunimon declared, his words not going well with Agunimon, who glared at his dark form.

"How dare you! She risked her life to save me! You won't get away with this!" The Wielder of Flame called, feeling a great flame surging within him, which he concentrated as a great inferno, evolving to the mighty form that was Aldamon.

And seeing Aldamon, the evil Agunimon was greatly shocked at seeing evolve to such a powerful form without the help from Takuya.

"It's over." Aldamon stated, gathering a great amount of energy in his hands, which expanded and brought over his head.

Solar Wind Destroyer!" The Warrior of Flame then called out with a tremendous might, tossing the sphere of flame, consuming his dark form and blasting the evil Agunimon out of the ring, eliminating him from the tournament.

"That was for Kazemon!" Aldamon said, which made Kazemon smile from the stands, before rising to her feet and cheering. "Way to go, Aldamon! Keep up the great work!"

"Not bad." Aldamon heard someone say, where he turned to see Ryuchi's Justimon approaching him, getting into a fighting stance as he then said. "Now let your two friends handle Megidramon, while you and I fight."

"Then let's take this somewhere else away from Megidramon." Aldamon suggested, before he called to Sakuyamon and Beelzemon. "You two ok handling Megidramon on your own?"

"We'll be fine against this freak. We've got this!" Beelzemon called in reply, holding up his guns at Megidramon, just waiting to blast the twisted form of Guilmon to bits.

"Hmph. Just because my Agunimon and Kazemon are out doesn't mean you have a hope of beating me!" Megidramon snarled, before attacking.

"Dragon Howling!" He roared, unleashing a great shockwave that tore up the ground as the attack headed for Sakuyamon and Beelzemon, knocking the duo down.

Back even with such damage, Beelzemon just smirked.

"I already beat Megidramon once, and I can do it again!" Beelzemon said with a confident grin.

"Don't get too cocky." Sakuyamon warned.

"This Megidramon is different, he has mastered this form." She told Beelzemon, who just ignored her and continued to attack, dodging the flames of Megidramon and countering with a series of bullet shots.

-Meanwhile-

With Guilmon, as he remained unconscious, he awoke in his own subconscious, where he looked around at what was inside his mind, finding he was all alone, standing in a red and black city with a red sky and a yellow sun, which had the Digital Hazard displayed upon it, while Guilmon noticed some of the buildings contained the memories of Takato, Renamon and many more within them.

Confused, Guilmon questioned. "Where am I?"

"Inside your subconscious, and it's about time you and I had a talk." A devious replied, causing Guilmon to turn where he faced himself in his devil form, who had his arms crossed and glared at the real Guilmon with an evil expression.

Further confused at seeing another copy of him, Guilmon then asked. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"Fool. I am you, only I have embraced the power of the Digital Hazard!" Devil Guilmon said, before he told Guilmon. "I actually took over your body at one point and would still be in control if that interfering vixen hadn't interfered."

"But it won't last." Devil Guilmon then said, concerning Guilmon and causing him to ask. "What do you mean?"

"It won't be long until I take control of you again." Devil Guilmon stated with a dark and sinister grin.

"Or maybe you'll turn back into Megidramon again and I'll be born." Another voice said, causing Guilmon to turn where he saw a black skinned Guilmon, who was standing behind him, the same dark expression adorned his face like his Devil form.

"You! You're BlackGuilmon! You were born from me when I Dark Digivolved!" Guilmon said, scowling at the dark Guilmon, remembering the creation of BlackGuilmon and Megidramon.

"That is correct. One way or another you're cursed, and it won't be long until you lose your anger and I take control again." BlackGuilmon replied evilly.

"Or maybe the Digital Hazard will go out of control and I will take control" Devil Guilmon pointed out.

"Whatever you choose, you will always be cursed by evil!" Both dark forms of Guilmon stated.

However, Guilmon shook his head, refusing to accept such a fate.

"You're both wrong! I will never allow Megidramon to be free again and I never allow my powers to take control of me! My friends give me the strength and courage to fight on! I'll never rely on you! I reply on my friends and my own power! My name is Guilmon! And I am not a puppet of a greater evil! I am myself!" Guilmon called in great might.

"Then go and continue your fight." A voice of purity intervened, to which a white skinned Guilmon showed up, put a hand on Guilmon's shoulder, just as the scene turned white, with Guilmon knowing he was returning to reality.

"Rely on your friends and loved on and trust in yourself. Always allow good to triumph over evil and keep Renamon and the others safe." The good form of Guilmon said, making Guilmon smile and nod in reply, determined to use his power to protect his friends and those he loved.

-Back to the others-

As much as Beelzemon tried to hold his own against Megidramon, trying to get a clear shot at his chest and deal some serious damage to the Hazard Digimon, Megidramon was faster and stronger than the Megidramon Beelzemon had faced in the past, to the point it seemed as though the Digimon of pure evil was actually toying with him and Sakuyamon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon groaned as he tried to attack, but Megidramon just blocked the blast with his tail.

"Megrid Flame!" Megidramon countered, releasing a great inferno that blasted Beelzemon back, causing him to cry out as he was thrown right out of the stage and removed from the contest, where he De-Digivolved, back to Impmon, forced to return to the Universe Seven section.

"Impmon!" Calumon called out, concerned for his friend, seeing Impmon in a great amount of pain, holding his arm and groaning from all his body had been through.

"He's badly injured. We need to treat his injuries" Lunamon said, she too concerned and feeling empathy for the imp Digimon, thinking how she could tend to his injuries.

"Hmph. That's one down and one to go." Megidramon said as he turned his attention to Sakuyamon, staring her down as she tried to rise to her feet, but found the injuries had taken their toll on her form.

"I won't give up on Guilmon! I won't let you win!" Sakuyamon groaned as she pressed her spear into the ground, using it as support and managed to get back up.

"Fool! Protect him as much as you like, but you're still going to wind up on the path of oblivion!" Megidramon stated, coming towards her, claws drawn as he prepared to attack.

But before Megidramon could take Sakuyamon down, a huge surge of power shot out, causing the pair to turn, where Sakuyamon looked in awe as Guilmon had not only awakened, but had achieved his Mega form, Gallantmon.

"Sakuyamon, let me handle this." Gallantmon said, taking a battle ready stance before the shaman Digimon, aiming his lance at Megidramon as he then said. "I will show him what happened when he allows Myotismon to consume him."

Though Sakuyamon smiled, relieved to see Gallantmon now fighting, Megidramon let out a burst of rage.

"Megrid Flame!" He bellowed, releasing his inferno upon Gallantmon, who blocked the flames with his shield, defending not only himself, but also Sakuyamon.

But as he remained with his shield, out, Gallantmon was both on offence and defence as his shield charged with energy.

"This is for Takato and all these innocent people who died at your hands! Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon yelled, releasing all the energy gathered within, striking Megidramon with a great and powerful shot, one which made Megidramon roar in agony from the sheer power of the attack, where he was then launched back, De-Digivolving back to the evil Guilmon form and launched right out of the ring, where he lay defeated.

And with Evil Guilmon down, out and not getting back up anytime soon, he appeared in Universe Nine's spectator stand, alongside the other blackhearted Digimon that had been defeated.

"Impossible! How could you lose?" Evil Renamon questioned, kicking the dark form of Guilmon in the chest, causing him to groan at the pain and awaken, where an angered expression of disbelief fell on his face.

"How... how could I be defeated by such a weakling?" He questioned, glaring at the knight Digimon, who reverted back to his Rookie form, before turning his focus upon Sakuyamon, seeing her collapse to her knees and return to Renamon, checking to see if the foxy Digimon was all right.

"Are you ok?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes, but are you alright? The Digital Hazard..." Renamon began to say, but was silenced as Guilmon moved closer, embracing Renamon, holding her close to him as he told her. "Yes, I know and I know it was you who saved me. Thank you, Renamon."

From Guilmon's words and him embracing her, Renamon smiled as she hugged Guilmon back, knowing she could trust the red dino Digimon, while feeling a sense of warmth, comfort and safety as she remained in Guilmon's arms.

And continuing to embrace the moment, both said what they were thinking, what they were feeling and wanted to express for what felt like and eternity.

"I love you."Guilmon and Renamon both said as one, their words warming each other's hearts, where they looked into each other's eyes with nothing but love, just before Guilmon said with a promise. "And for you, Takato, Rika, all we love, I won't allow my darkness or the Digital Hazard to control me ever again."

"And if they do, I'll be here to save you." Renamon assured, parting from Guilmon's embrace, where the vixen pointed out. "We're the last of the Tamer Digimon still fighting so let's see this through, as one."

"Sounds like a plan." Guilmon replied, before saying with a continued confidence in himself and in Renamon. "Now let's go give Gatomon and Patamon a hand."

From his words, Renamon smirked, both knowing that alongside assisting their allies, that like them, feelings were shared between the Digimon of Hope and the Digimon of Light.

-Meanwhile-

Stingmon panted as he and TigerVespamon were almost at their climax at their battle.

And despite Stingmon being only a Champion, his skills proved more than equal to the Mega Level Digimon that had partnered with the Hacker, Fei Wong.

"One more hit and it be over." TigerVespamon said, telling both were at their limits, with the final attack declaring the victor.

"Mach Sting Victory!" He then called, lunging forward at great speed with his Royal Meister blades, while Stingmon shot at the mach Digimon with his energy blades drawn. "Spiking Strike!"

As the insect Digimon shot past one another, whether it was luck, skill or determination not to lose, Stingmon's blade made contact with TigerVespamon's being, causing the Mega Level Digimon to crash and fall in defeat, falling out of the ring, where the mach Digimon appeared with his Cyber Sleuth companions, solemn he had failed Fei, but wished the best for those he knew were just as pure hearted as all the Digimon who had been created and sided with Takumi and Keisuke

"It was a honourable battle. Now I better back up Dorulumon and the others." Stingmon thought aloud as he made his way to support Dorulumon, who was still battling his evil other half, showing that now was the time for the Fusion Fighters to raise their game.


	15. Shoutmon's pride

Chapter 15: Shoutmon's Pride

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Dorulumon were battling their evil selves, making sure to not let their friends down as they avoided the dark attacks of their blackhearted dopplegangers.

"Supersonic Shouting Slicer!" Evil Shoutmon yelled into his mic, releasing his bellowing as a blast of negative energy at the real Shoutmon and Dorulumon.

"Dark Drill Shredder!" Evil Dorulumon followed up, trying not only to tear his foes up with his razor sharp drills, but made sure the drills that missed would pin down and prevent the heroes from escaping the dark Shoutmon's attack.

But as ingenious as their combined attacks were, Shoutmon and Dorulumon refused to allow the side of evil to win.

"Dorulumon, think you can give me a lift?" Shoutmon asked, summoning his mic, which caused the wolf Digimon to nod in reply.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon then roared, creating a powerful stream of wind from his tail, which the evil Digimon expected to try and deflect Evil Shoutmon's attack, but were caught off guard when the powerful winds shot toward Shoutmon, pushing the Digimon King into the air and directly into the false Shoutmon's blast.

"Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon then exclaimed, slamming his mic into the darkness, shocking Evil Shoutmon and Evil Dorulumon, not only as Shoutmon's power cut through and wiped out the darkness, but also from seeing the power of Dorulumon's Drill Tornado still had enough power to send Shoutmon right to Evil Shoutmon, where he slammed the mic into the dark Shoutmon's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Fire Vortex!" Evil Gumdramon yelled, showing his lack of teamwork as he focused on the real Gumdramon as he lunged at him, curing up and setting his body ablaze, which Gumdramon managed to avoid, but felt the intense heat from the attack radiate where his double had landed.

"You may have eliminated most of us, but you will never survive our onslaught!" Evil Gumdramon stated, continuing to fight as he charged at Gumdramon and used his tail, trying to smash Gumdramon to bits.

However, Gumdramon countered with his own tail, holding his dark self back as he then said back. "We cannot let evil Digimon like you run free."

"And how could you choose Myotismon over Mikey?! Don't you want to be the Digimon King, don't you want to make your Digital World a better place?" Shoutmon questioned, finding his evil form quick to recover, where the two began their own clash, using their mics as their choice of weaponry.

"Heh. Myotismon's the Digimon King where I am from, and he's the only one for me!" Evil Shoutmon said, jumping back from Shoutmon, where he cast his right hand in dark flames and attacked.

"Dark Blastball!" Evil Shoutmon called, throwing the fireball which, Shoutmon deflected with his mic, but kept his guard up as he glared at his enemy, finding it near impossible that there would be a side to him that would serve the side of evil, save the time Olegmon brainwashed him and most of the Fusion Fighters.

While the dark Digimon focused on their original selves, Dorulumon kept a keen eye on his evil form, before he then noticed something behind his evil double, where a sudden idea came to his mind.

"Drill Bit Britz!" He roared, releasing drill after drill from visor that sat atop his head at his evil double, only for Evil Dorulumon to smirk.

"Pathetic. You missed!" He said, surprised that he didn't even have to dodge, arrogance getting the better of him as he believed Dorulumon was cracking under the pressure and was losing his aim.

"He was aiming for Biyomon, you idiot!" Evil Shoutmon suddenly shouted, his words a small surprise to the dark Dorulumon, who then looked over and saw that the drills were set on their true intended target.

With Dorulumon's attack, Biyomon had noticed the attack heading towards her double's way, making her smile.

"And what's so funny?" Evil Biyomon asked.

"You shouldn't have abandoned love or sided with Myotismon." Biyomon said in reply, flying upward as she called. "Now you will pay for your misdeeds."

Confused at Biyomon's words, Evil Biyomon soon understood the reasons for Biyomon's smile and retreating as Dorulumon's drills struck her relentlessly, each drill not only inflicting great damage to her being, but pushed her further and further away, until she was knocked out of the ring and fell in the darkness in defeat, finding she lacked the strength to pull herself back up, before reappearing in Universe Nine stands as she too was now out of the tournament.

But with the corrupt Digimon of Love gone, there were still others of matching darkness to deal with.

"Go and help Gatomon! We'll catch up!" Shoutmon called, earning a respectful nod from Biyomon.

"Ok! And thank you, guys. I owe you one." Biyomon said in reply, before quickly Digivolving to Garudamon and flew off, ready to assist those close to her, while the Fusion Fighters remained with their doubles.

"Why you! Dark Drill Shredder!" Evil Dorulumon called furiously, enraged that he had been made to look like a fool, before releasing a series of his own drills at Dorulumon, who found that the attacks were fast and relentless, but managed to use his speed to keep from taking a hit.

"Your attacks are quite strong." Dorulumon confessed, only to point out. "But when you fight for yourself, all that power is meaningless."

"Just can it with the good guy talk already!" Evil Shoutmon suddenly yelled, fed up with all the talking and their supposed powerful allies losing, before facing Myotismon as he demanded. "Lord Myotismon, give me the power I need to crush these fools!"

"Tch. Very well." Myotismon replied, somewhat annoyed from one of his servants trying to order him around, as well as seeing his Shoutmon unable to achieve a single victory for him, but complied.

Summoning his darkness, Myotismon released a dark red energy from his right hand, narrowly missing Angewomon and Angemon, where the dark power struck Evil Shoutmon, enveloping his form in pure darkness, which suddenly spread around the area, consuming the forms of Evil Dorulumon and Evil Gumdramon, reshaping the spread darkness as one gigantic form, shocking Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon when the darkness erupted and revealed the combined and twisted form that Evil Shoutmon had achieved.

Looking at the new Digimon of evil, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon remained in awe, seeing aspects of both Shoutmon's Digi-Fusion and his abilities to Digivolve within their enemy.

Staring down at them no longer stood Shoutmon, but a form similar to Shoutmon X3, having the body structure of X3, including a giant V crest on his chest, but this alterations included the arms and legs of OmniShoutmon, which lacked the golden shine of the real OmniShoutmon, as well as the lifeless heads of Dorulumon and Arresterdramon mounted upon his shoulders.

"What is that?" Gumdramon asked as he and Dorulumon rushed to Shoutmon's side, all three sensing the terrible darkness coming from the Digifused Shoutmon.

"Behold the greatest power of all... I am Shoutmon X4 GD!" The dark Digimon called out.

"And things just get worse." Dorulumon commented, wondering how they could defeat a foe using their powers simultaneously.

"With the powers of Dorulumon and Arresterdramon at my disposal, I will crush you all!" Shoutmon X4 GD called.

"You haven't won yet!" Shoutmon said in a defiant tone, refusing to allow evil, no matter what form it could take, to win.

"Not yet, but I will soon." Shoutmon X4 GD replied, before attacking.

"Inferno Shredding!" He then exclaimed, casting his being in flame as he shot at Shoutmon and Gumdramon, before spinning at an intense speed, turning his entire form into a powerful tornado of flame that struck the dragon Digimon, throwing them back several feet.

"Shoutmon! Gumdramon!" Dorulumon called in concern, only to then feel the pain of Shoutmon X4 GD.

"Drill Storm!" Shoutmon X4 GD yelled, bringing out his hands, opening his palms and shot a series of drills at Dorulumon, knocking the wolf Digimon down and damaging him greatly, feeling the pain of his own energy as well as Arresterdramon's Prism attack within the strikes.

Refusing to give up, Shoutmon and Gumdramon managed to get back on their feet and prepared to fight again.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon announced as he summoned a sphere of flame in his hands and threw it.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon followed up, jumping at Shoutmon X4 GD, where he prepared to strike him with his flame covered body.

But Shoutmon X4 GD just laughed, smacking Gumdramon and Shoutmon's flames aside, as if they were nothing.

Groaning as he got back up, Gumdramon questioned. "We didn't even leave a scratch... How did he do that...?"

But before any had a chance to respond, Shoutmon X4 GD grabbed Shoutmon and pinned him to the wall, applying a tremendous amount of pressure as he strangled the Digimon King.

"Shoutmon!" Dorulumon called out with great concern.

"You weak fool! I am superior! No one can beat me!" Shoutmon X4 GD stated as he continued to strangle Shoutmon, enjoying the sight to see Shoutmon suffering.

"You're wrong!" A voice then called, where all eyes turned to Lunamon.

"Shoutmon, I know that you can win! That Shoutmon of evil is no more than Myotismon's puppet while you are the Digimon King! I know you're stronger than him because you have us!" The rabbit-like Digimon then said with a great confidence within the Digimon King.

"Lunamon..." Shoutmon could only say.

"Stay out of this, you miserable excuse of a Digimon!" Shoutmon X4 GD yelled, turning his free hand toward Lunamon and prepared to blast her, shocking Shoutmon greatly.

Luckily, Stingmon stepped in and sliced the blast away, keeping Lunamon protected.

"Tch. Lucky move bug boy, but I..." Shoutmon X4 GD began to say before he felt Shoutmon grasp his hand and began to twist his wrist as an angered look appeared on Shoutmon's face.

"How dare you! You dare attack my Queen?!" Shoutmon questioned, just before the Digimon King let out with a great call. "You and your lackies have harmed and killed so many people already in your timeline! Mikey, Tagiru, everyone... and now you dare harm Lunamon! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

From Shoutmon's words and the emotion within them, Shoutmon felt the power of Omnimon within him, allowing the Digimon King to then Digivolve to OmniShoutmon, who kicked Shoutmon X4 GD away.

And inspired by Lunamon and the Digimon King, Dorulumon and Gumdramon each pushed themselves and Digivolved, achieving the forms of JagerDorulumon and Arresterdramon.

And with all three Digimon Digivolved, they were ready to fight back.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon called out, summoning a set of fireballs that he threw at Shoutmon X4 GD.

"Prism!" Arresterdramon followed up, releasing a series of energy balls alongside OmniShoutmon's attack, which struck Shoutmon X4 GD, causing the dark hearted Digimon to snarl at taking damage.

"DAMN YOU! I don't care about the rules anymore! I will destroy this ring and everyone in it!" Shoutmon X4 GD yelled as dark energy began to circulate through his being, only to find himself restrained, caught in a full-nelson hold by JagerDorulumon.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Shoutmon X4 GD demanded, trying to shake him of but JagerDorulumon continued to hold on.

Looking at his friends, JagerDorulumon suddenly called out. "OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon, take us both out!"

Hearing his words, OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon were both in shock, causing OmniShoutmon to say. "JagerDorulumon, I... I can't...!"

"Just do it, Shoutmon. We'll eliminate not just evil Shoutmon but Gumdramon and my other self too! I know you two will be fine without me! I trust you! Just hurry and do it!" JagerDorulumon retorted.

"He has a point, OmniShoutmon. We have to do it." Arresterdramon pointed out, before saying. "As much as I hate to hurt my friends, there are other strong Digimon that need taking care of."

"Prove to your other self you are the true Digimon King! You can do it, my friend!" JagerDorulumon said with a confident smile and faithful tone.

And after much hesitation, Omnishoutmon nodded.

"I am sorry, my friend, but thank you. Victorize Banking!" The Digimon King then called as he attacked, gathering a great amount of energy from the V crest on his head that he then released as a great blast of energy, which struck both Shoutmon X4 GD and JagerDorulumon so hard they were knocked off of the stage, where Evil Shoutmon, Evil Dorulumon and Evil Gumdramon appeared in Universe Nine's stand, while Dorulumon appeared with the others in seven, glad that his sacrifice had brought the others closer to victory.

"Damn you! How dare you!" Evil Shoutmon shouted furiously.

"You did a good job, Dorulumon." Kazemon said, proud of the wolf Digimon, who nodded in reply, then turned to face OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon, where he thought. 'Now it's up to you. Good luck, my friends'

"Dorulumon, I am so sorry." OmniShoutmon said, still feeling as though he had betrayed Dorulumon from attacking him, before Arresterdramon comforted him and said. "He knows it had to be done so don't beat yourself up about it."

While feeling a little better, the Digimon of the Fusion Fighters saw they had company, noticing Diaboromon approaching them.

"Don't worry, he did his part. Now you fight me." Diaboromon said as the two Digimon stood up and faced him.

Back with the Digidestined Digimon, Omnimon and Aeroveedramon found themselves standing back to back as the Cyber Sleuth Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon landed before them.

"Back to back again. Are you having much fun?" Aeroveedramon asked.

"Yeah, but this is getting more intense so we mustn't lose focus." Omnimon said.

"You sound like you're enjoying this." UlforceVeedramon said, pointing out with a serious tone. "This isn't a game."

"It's time you both take this a bit more seriously." Nokia's Omnimon added.

"He's right. Tai and Davis' memories are at stake, so let's team up, Aeroveedramon." Omnimon said.

"You got it, pal." AeroVeedramon said in a confident reply as the duo prepared for the second round of their fights.


	16. Breaking the limits

Chapter 16: Pushing the limits

Omnimon and Nokia's Omnimon clashed swords as they shot back and forth, swinging their blades with all their might, as well as using their Garuru Canons to strike from a distance, finding both seemingly equal in power, the same could be said about the Veemon variants as AeroVeedramon threw a kick at UlforceVeedramon, which the Royal Knight blocked and then countered with a mighty swing of his tail, which AeroVeedramon narrowly avoided, flying back to get a fair amount of room to attack.

"V-Wing Blade!" AeroVeedramon then called, lunging at UlforceVeedramon as energy charged from the tips of the spiked ends upon his wings.

But living up to both his reputation as one of the fastest of the Royal Knights and to ensure he would see Rina again, UlforceVeedramon leapt over the attack, before showing his own power.

"Victory Sword!" UlforceVeedramon called, drawing out his blade from the V-Bracelet and slashing AeroVeedramon's back, causing the Digimon of Miracles to groan at the damage inflicted to his body, where he then crashed to the ground.

But like UlforceVeedramon, AeroVeedramon got back up, refusing to lose, to allow all that Davis and the others meant to him to just vanish.

"Double Shot!" U4 Omnimon called, harnessing the power of the Garuru Cannon and unleashed twin shots of ice at his foe.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon called, retaliating as he cut through the blasts, his blade blazing with Tai and Matt's courage, as well as his determination not to lose them.

"Ultimate Uppercut!" He then let out with a mighty voice, going on the offensive and in close combat, where his Garuru Cannon arm slammed U4 Omnimon into the air, damaging him fairly, but he stopped mid air and was quick to recover.

"Omni Blast!" U4 Omnimon called back, returning with an attack of his own, blasting Omnimon back with a stream of lightning bolts, which made the Digidestined Omnimon groan at the damage, but pushed himself to keep fight, where he then leapt back at his rival, where their blades clashed again.

"You are strong, but without knowing what is important to you, you will never win this tournament!" U4 Omnimon said, pushing himself for both his Digital World, the Real World and for all the friends he had made and sworn to protect.

'He's right. I need to push my limit even more.' Omnimon thought, only to then question. 'But how?'

While the Omnimon remained in their stalemate, Aeroveedramon rose up and rushed at Ulforceveedramon, clashing claws, where both stared at the other with a combination of undying refusal to lose and a shared respect to the other.

"I must admit you fought with honor, but you cannot beat me by just by becoming an Ultimate! Power isn't measured just by our Level of Digivolution, but also by what inspires us to keep going." UlforceVeedramon pointed out, his words resonating with AeroVeedramon, who thought. 'Then I need to find somewhere to break my limit.'

"I am one who never gives up, in fact I don't know the meaning. Dragon Impulse!" AeroVeedramon then let out with a great roar, knocking the Royal Knight back with a blast of energy.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon called, breaking from the stalemate and firing several blasts from the Garuru Cannon, which Nokia's Omnimon blocked with his sword, before striking back.

"Attack Charge Field!" Nokia's Omnimon started off as a red aura rose from his feet and up his being, increasing his strength.

"Holy Light!" He then exclaimed, catching the Digidestined Omnimon off guard as he released a blast of pure light from his Garuru Cannon, which Omnimon did his best in trying to repel, but was thrown back by the intensity of the attack.

With Omnimon down, U4 Omnimon was about to use his Transcendent Sword once again, only to stop when both Omnimon were cut off by a sudden attack.

"Dark Terra Force!" Both heard a dark voice call, forcing both Omnimon to break from their combat, just in time to avoid the blast from the false WarGreymon.

Turning, both Omnimon saw Evil WarGreymon and Evil MetalGarurumon appear, which caused the Digidestined Omnimon to say. "Hey! Would you guys stop cutting in? This is a one on one fight!"

"So? It means you both are gonna fall to our dark power! Dark Cross Freezer!" Evil MetalGarurumon retaliated, firing a series of missiles from his being, bombarding Omnimon, who cried out from the damage and crashed to the ground.

"So you dare to interfere? So be it!" U4 Omnimon said, drawing his blade, planning to rid them of the evils that dared combat them.

And like the Omnimon, so too were the Veemon variants cut in.

"Shadow Wolf Claw!" Evil MetalGarurumon then bellowed, releasing a blast of dark coloured ice from his maw, which hit Aeroveedramon, making him cry out in pain, just before he was then slammed by a headbutt by Evil MetalGarurumon, making him crash to where Omnimon had fallen.

"What do you think you are doing!? We were about to fight, so stay out of our match." UlforceVeedramon snarled.

"Sorry, but there are no side matches, it's all for themselves, and I am gonna finish him off right now!" Evil MetalGarurumon pointed out as he prepared to fire off another blast of ice.

"Dark Terra Force!" Evil WarGreymon interrupted, wanting to be the one to crush their foes as he gathered his negative emotions into a giant sphere of energy that he then threw at Omnimon and AeroVeedramon, who rose weakly and managed to catch the orb of negative power and tried to push it back, but could feel the darkness pushing them back.

"We cannot them them push us around any longer! We've gotta push our limits!" Omnimon said as he struggled to hold back the attack, his words agreed by AeroVeedramon, who added. "I am not losing to our dark selves, I am not losing Davis. We have to break through!"

'Wait…' Omnimon suddenly thought, feeling something inside of him. 'There is a time when I need my friends support to beat Ordinemon! I will need that power again. If not, then all if lost!'

'And I need to rely on my friends and everyone who trusted us so far. I cannot let them down!' Aeroveedramon then thought, just before the darkness then consumed the duo, resulting in the area shaking with a powerful blast that made the two evil Digimon smirk, believing they had destroyed the Digidestined Digimon.

However, all were taken by surprise when a white glow appeared and destroyed the Terra Force, reducing the dark power to particles of data that faded and vanished.

"WHAT!?" Evil MetalGarurumon gasped, while Evil WarGreymon was just as shocked.

"You tried to destroy us, but that was when we realized we cannot stop fighting, that no matter the cost, we must stay and fight." The dark Digimon heard Omnimon say, only looking at him, his appearance had changed greatly.

"Now you have to face Omnimon Merciful Mode!" Omnimon declared.

"And the power that is Ulforceveedramon!" The new UlforceVeedramon added with an undying determination in his tone and in his eyes.

"Amazing. They actually did it!" Rina's UlforceVeedramon said, feeling some pride at seeing the Digimon achieve such powerful forms, which made Omnimon nod in agreement.

And with Omnimon Merciful Mode and UlforceVeedramon now on the stage, both stood tall, ready to fight and vanquish the evils that betrayed the Digidestined of their timeline and joined Myotismon.

"We have enough of you evil doubles and your evil deeds, it's time to end this right now! Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon called with a mighty voice, surrounding himself in an aura of energy, before charging at the Evil MetalGarurumon, cutting through the dark wolf Digimon with such power that it threw him all the way out of the ring.

"Good. You both passed your limits." Rina's UlforceVeedramon said with a sense of pride in his voice, only to then draw his blade again and point out. "However, we still have our match to handle."

"Yeah. Davis' memories are on the line here." Ulforceveedramon said in reply, copying his double's moves as he too drew his saber, ready to test his new power.

"The Ray of Victory!" Both then called, each releasing a stream of energy from the V shaped chests on their chests, seeing that their power was evenly matched, which just fueled Davis' Veemon to push harder, surprising Rina's.

"He just Digivolved and he has such power?" U4 UlforceVeedramon asked, astonished at the strength the Digidestined UlforceVeedramon continued to show.

"FULL POWER!" UlforceVeedramon then called as he unleashed more of his power, the result cutting through Mina's UlforceVeedramon's blast with such power it sent him crashing back, to the point Mina's UlforceVeedramon was thrown through the stage and out of the other side, eliminating him from the tournament.

With their defeats, Evil Gabumon appeared in the stands of Universe Nine, the dark Digimon cursing his luck, while UlforceVeedramon appeared in Universe Four's stands.

"Man. He got me, but he did put an honourable fight." Mina's UlforceVeedramon said, his words agreed by TigerVespamon, who nodded and said in reply. "You've done well."

With another dark Digimon and a Digimon of the Cyber Sleuth universe no longer part of the battle, the remaining Digimon would continue to fight.

The Digimon of the Rebels and Hudie fighting for their friends, while the dark Digimon fought for themselves and for Myotismon, out of respect and fear of his power.

"You might have a new form and defeated MetalGarurumon, but I will take you down. Dark Tornado!" Evil WarGreymon called, gaining a great amount of momentum as he shot at Omnimon, spinning rapidly and planned to tear right through the combined form of Nokia's Agumon and Gabumon.

"You will only fall like your friends, if you can call them that." Omnimon said back, drawing out his Garuru Cannon and fired, blasting the false WarGreymon back, ceasing his cyclone attack and leaving the doppelganger Digimon with more damage and anger.

However, all attention was turned to Omnimon MM as he created a huge blade of light.

"Whoa. So this is the true power of my other self." DATS Agumon said, taking a break from fighting, with Gaomon nodding in agreement, most impressed.

"Fearsome Blade!" Omnimon MM then called with a great might, slashing his blade like a whip, hitting Evil WarGreymon and striking him so hard that the wicked Digimon crashed out of the ring, where the Evil Agumon then appeared in the stands, furious that he had lost.

"Transcendent Sword!" U4 Omnimon announced, charging his sword, only it had no effect, for Omnimon MM blocked the attack with his new sword, before knocking back and slashing the U4 Omnimon with such power that it knocked him off of the stage.

In Universe four stands, Agumon and Gabumon crashed before their allies.

"Sorry guys. We lost." U4 Gabumon said, but Alphamon smiled behind her armoured mask and assured. "It's ok. You fought hard and that's all that matters. I know Nokia would be proud of you."

"And even though we lost, we can count on our allies and Universe Seven to pull through." U4 Agumon pointed out.

After their fight had ended, and wasting too much energy, Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon reverted back to their Rookie forms, falling from the sky, which sent those watching with great concern.

"Oh no! They're falling!" Rhythm called in panic.

Luckily, Stingmon showed his continued nobility and friendship as he caught Veemon before he could hit the ground, while DATS Agumon and Gaomon caught Agumon and Gabumon.

"Stingmon..." Veemon said with a small smile, causing Stingmon to smile, though lacking an exposed mouth and said in reply. "You did good a great job, my friend. Now Veemon, you go ahead and rest up."

"Your Merciful Mode looks amazing. I wanna fight you afterwards." DATS Agumon said, his words made Agumon smirk and say in reply. "Yeah, but it does take a lot of power and a lot out of you."

"You three rest for now. Once you regain your strength you can rejoin the fight." Gaomon said as they lay Agumon, Veemon and Gabumon against the rocky wall, letting the three heroes rest.

Rhythm then joined them, before all turned to see Evil DATS Agumon, Gaomon and Samudramon coming towards them, the dark Digimon desiring to destroy, while Samudramon desired a great fight and to keep the memories of Yuuko, Takumi and the others protected.

"Yeah cause we've got our evil doubles to take care of now." DATS Agumon said, facing Rhythm as he told her. "Rhythm, I leave Samudramon to you."

"Thank you, Agumon. I will not fail." Rhythm replied with a determined voice and matching expression, before she, Gaomon and Agumon each took on their mega forms, ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon and RoseWarGreymon and prepared to fight their respective battles.

-Meanwhile-

Angemon and Angewomon panted as they were struggling against Myotismon.

"He's even stronger than the Myotismon we know..." Angemon said, hating to admit it, but found himself struggling to continue to go on.

"Even so, I can never forgive him for what he's done!" Angewomon snarled as she charged at Myotismon, who just stopped Angewomon in her tracks as he grabbed her by the throat.

"You remind me of the Gatomon who served me. I can see that annoying defiance in your eyes, but after I am through, I will break you into my slave too!" Myotismon said as he began to plot something devious.

"Angewomon!" Angemon called in great concern for the Digimon of Light as he flew forward to save her.

But before Angemon could strike, Myotismon about to strike the angelic Digimon down, another ally of the Digidestined stepped in.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called, casting her being in blue flame that she then shot out at Myotismon, causing him to groan at the pain, before letting go of Angewomon, where she fell to her knees, catching her breath, before Angewomon looked over and saw Kyubimon and WarGrowlmon appear.

"You two. Are you both alright?" She asked.

"Don't forget about me." Garudamon said as she flew before them.

"Garudamon!" Angemon said.

"Insects, the lot of you! You think ganging up on me will give you the advantage?" Myotismon questioned.

"We'll find out now, won't we?" WarGrowlmon asked in reply.

"And you..." Myotismon said, looking towards WarGrowlmon as he then called. "I will make you lose control of your Digital Hazard powers again, then I will have you as my servant."

"Not a chance because he belongs with" Kyubimon said back.

"This ends here, Myotismon!" Angemon said, quickly Digivolving to MagnaAngemon as he, Angewomon and the Tamer Digimon all charged for one decisive battle.


	17. The Last of Myotismon's Minions

Chapter 17: The Last of Myotismon's Minions

Following the unyielding dedication to fighting for those he cared about, Rhythm, remaining in her RoseWarGreymon, continued to hold her own against Samudramon, clashing her claws and Samurdramon's sword back and forth, fighting for her love and for all those they considered precious to them.

And continuing to show their own power, ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon continued to clash against their evil selves, finding that they too allowed the darkness of Myotismon to cheat their way to their Mega forms.

"Cross Slicer!" Samudramon called with a powerful voice, slashing his blades around and causing streams of flame to head at Rhythm.

"Rose Claw!" Rhythm retaliated, blocking out the wave of attacks with her caws.

"You're quite a strong Digimon. To take a form a human and unleash such power, it reminds me of Alphamon." Samudramon commented, causing Rhythm to say in reply. "So long as I can protect my Agumon, I will do whatever it takes."

"I respect that wish." Samudramon replied, before getting back into a fighting stance. "But I too have others I wish to protect. Yuuko, Takumi, Nokia, I will not lose after everything we have been through!"

While Rhythm and Samudramon continued to clash, so too did ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon.

"Gale Claw!" MirageGaogamon called, bringing his claws out as he tried to shred his evil double to bits at great speed, but found his own version avoiding the attacks with a matching speed.

"I cannot believe you killed Thomas." MirageGaogamon said, anger brewing in his voice, causing ShineGreymon to then add. "And what of Marcus, Kristy, his family? What did do you do to them?"

"Them?" Evil ShineGreymon asked, gaining a wickedness in his voice as he then said. "I killed them all. It felt so good, but the best part was leaving Marcus for last so he only could watch as I disposed of his mother and sister."

From the reply, ShineGreymon was taken with great shock, before he felt nothing but rage fill his heart.

"How dare you! You'll pay for that! Shine Hammer!" He yelled, gathering a great source of energy in his right hand, before slamming it into Evil ShineGreymon's stomach, making the dark copy skid back from the attack and its pushback.

And as ShineGreymon continued to fight his foes, Rhythm continued to combat Samudramon, using her mighty power to knock Samudramon back several feet, who shook off the attack and charged at Rhythm once again, only setting his blades ablaze with his unyielding spirit, as well as using the power of his Guard Break Field to reduce Rhythm's power.

However, both fighters cut from their combat when Rhythm and Samudramon noticed a shadow from the corner of their eyes, forcing both to jump back, just as the evil form of Lobomon leapt in with his Dark Howling Laser.

"You cannot run!" Evil Lobomon called, interfering in the combat of Rhythm and Samudramon, his blades drawn as he then declared. "By my power and Lord Myotismon, you two will now fall by my blades!"

"Rhythm!" ShineGreymon called in concern, about to step in and protect her, only to be struck down by his evil counterpart with a underhanded right hook.

But with the evil Lobomon attacking, a blast of light suddenly struck close to his form, causing the false Warrior of Light, Rhythm and Samudramon to turn and saw the real Warrior of Light, KendoGarurumon, enter the fight.

"You!" Evil Lobomon snarled.

"That's right. And I am here to put an end to you and your evil ways!" KendoGarurumon said in reply, setting himself up for an attack.

"Howling Star!" The Wielder of Light then called with a great might, spreading out his wings and shooting at Evil Lobomon, catching the dark Digimon off guard by the speed of the attack that KendoGarurumon slammed his being into him, knocking him with a tremendous force that sent him crashing out of the ring.

And like the other Digimon that had sides with Myotismon, Evil Lobomon was sent back to the stands, knowing his failure had costed him his very life, regardless if Myotismon won or not, the vampiric Digimon would dispose of him and all who would fail him.

"Thank you, KendoGarurumon." Rhythm said in gratitude, earning a respectful nod from KendoGarurumon, who then headed off, to help Aldamon in his battle with Ryuji's Justimon.

And with no more evils to bother them, Rhythm and Samudramon resumed their battle.

"That ends that little distraction." Samudramon said, just before striking with his blades, which Rhythm managed to avoid the quick sweeps of Samudramon's slashes and leapt in the air.

"Terra Force!" Rhythm then called as she gathered all her positive energy as one giant sphere of energy that she then threw at Samudramon.

However, Samudramon fought back.

"Rinkageki!" He yelled, combining both his blades into one and releasing a great stream of light from his fused weapon, the result causing both attacks to clash.

"I was created out of Yuuko's kindness, her devotion and her desire to make her world a better place, that is why I refuse to give up!" Samudramon then called, placing more of his power within his attack, starting to repel Rhythm's.

"You are strong and fight for a truly noble purpose, but I too fight for those I love, so I won't back down. I will continue to fight, continue to push myself. And no matter what it takes, I will see to it that all Agumon has done for our worlds will not be for nothing!" Rhythm yelled back, which reflected the words and emotion in her attack, doubling its size and pushing aside Samudramon's power.

With the attack forced upon him, Samudramon did what he could to try and keep the power from striking his being, but found he was unable to hold back such an intense attack.

And after falling to one knee, Samudramon lowered his blades and closed his eyes, knowing he had lost, but was glad to have fallen to a foe with such love in their heart, allowing the power of the Terra Force to envelop him, the attack devastating the area and blasting the dragon wielder off the stage.

'Now the future is up to you.' Samudramon thought, looking upon Rhythm and the Digimon of his era, before he was sent back to the stands, appearing alongside Alphamon and the others, where they watched as Rhythm took the moment to enjoy her victory.

"I did it!" Rhythm said, sounding quite proud of herself, but was too caught up in her accomplishment that she failed to stop Evil ShineGreymon, who came up from behind and grabbed her in his claws.

"No! What are you planning to do to her?" ShineGreymon questioned in concern, looking to see his dark form using her as a shield.

"I will delete her if you don't surrender this fight!" Evil ShineGreymon told ShineGreymon.

"You're both cowards!" MirageGaogamon stated, joining his friend and ordered. "Leave Rhythm out of this and fight fairly."

"Fairly?" Evil MirageGaogamon asked with amusement in his tone, joining his dark partner and said. "We know all your weaknesses and know your continued desire to protect the weak is one we can exploit. Now surrender or Rhythm will perish!"

Angered by such cowardice, ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon were uncertain on what to do, but got then their answer.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

From the calls of Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon, the three Digidestined's attacks struck the evil forms of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon from behind, the sudden attacks damaged both evil Digimon a little and caused them to stumble, with Evil ShineGreymon dropping Rhythm.

With Rhythm now safe, the DATS Digimon were glad to see Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon had their backs.

"Good to see you both standing again" MirageGaogamon said.

"Thanks to you. We got all the rest we need." Gabumon replied with a smile, only for it to fade when Stingmon suddenly crashed before Veemon, concern filling the Digimon of Miracles who asked. "Stingmon! What happened?"

"It's him. His strength is unimaginable." Stingmon said in reply, just as Cyaompmon approached the group with a dark look on his face.

"I think you won too many victories already. Time to put you out of your misery. Bada Claw!" He called, releasing a stream of energy from his claws, which Veemon quickly countered as he Digivolved to ExVeemon and blocked the attack.

"You may be from the strongest Universe but we're not losing here." ExVeemon said, determined, facing Stingmon as he then said with a smile. "Stingmon, time to DNA Digivolve."

"You've got it!" Stingmon said in reply, taking ExVeemon's hand in his own, where the two combined their power, DNA Digivolving into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who then used his Splendor Blade attack to knock aside the merged form of Cyberdramon, Impmon and Gaomon.

"Agumon, we'll deal with these two bullies. You go and fight Myotismon!" ShineGreymon offered.

"Just be careful and join us when you're finished." Agumon said in reply as he Warp Digivolved to WarGreymon, while Gabumon achieved his MetalGarurumon form and headed off.

"Why you! You think you can beat me!?" Evil ShineGreymon questioned.

"I think it's time we stopped your bullying, and then Myotismon is the last Digimon ruining your universe!" ShineGreymon said back, getting into a fighting stance as he called in a mighty voice. "Now it's Fighting Time!"

"It's time to power up even further" MirageGaogamon said, getting nods from his allies, before all pushed past their Mega forms, to their Burst Modes as they then faced off against their dark selves who snarled at seeing the shining forms of their foes, before charging in for a direct attack.

But in their haste, ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon struck back with a tremendous amount of force.

"Final Shining Burst!" ShineGreymon called with a great amount of power in his voice, releasing all the energy in his body as a great blast of power.

"Final Mirage Burst!" MirageGaogamon followed up, he too focusing his power, only drawing it within his weapon and slashing forward, causing the set of attacks to strike the dark forms of the DATS Digimon, making both yell in agony as they were pushed off the stage by the sheer power of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon.

And with their defeat, the evil DATS Agumon and Gaomon appeared in Universe Nine stands, finding it almost impossible that they had failed.

"How could we lose to them? It's not fair!" Evil DATS Agumon snarled, making Evil Agumon scoffed at their loss, while those supporting the DATS cheered them on.

"You did it!" Rhythm called in joy, remaining proud of the Digimon she loved, while all returned to their Rookie forms.

"That's all the evil digimon taken care of, but now we need to stop Myotismon." Gaomon said in reply.

But before they could move, Shakkoumon yelled in pain as he was knocked off of the ring, causing the DATS Digimon to look in surprise.

"Who actually defeated him?" Gaomon questioned, before he and the others looked around and saw Gataermon, the fused Gabumon, Patamon and Terriermon, approaching them with a scowl on his face.

"I take it we're now up against one of the stronger universe's Digimon. Everyone, prepare yourself." DATS Agumon said as he, Rhythm and Gaomon braced themselves for the more tougher of their opponents, knowing that the hard part was just beginning.


	18. Standing against Myotismon

Chapter 18: Standing against Myotismon

MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Garudamon, WarGrowlmon and Kyubimon were holding their own against Myotismon, working a a team in order to strike and force the vampiric Digimon to keep back and hold from going on the offensive.

The combination of power and trust in one another caused Myotismon to grit his fangs in frustration, finding it hard to believe he was being pushed around by the heroes and heroines that dared to challenge him and his power.

"Crimson Lightning!" He managed to then call, getting some space to attack, summoning his set of blood red whips to lash at Kyubimon, striking at the vixen, who managed to avoid the attack.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon then bellowed, paying Myotismon back for trying to harm Kyubimon as he unleashed a set of blasts from the cannons mounted within his chest.

"Cesterstial Arrow!" Angewomon followed up, summoning forth an arrow of pure pink coloured energy that she then shot at the one who had tormented her for years.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon then called as she added her power, surrounding her form in flames that she then released as a massive blazing phoenix that shot alongside the attacks of WarGrowlmon and Angewomon.

And with the three attacks spreading out, Myotismon had no time to react or defend himself and was hit by the three combined powers, where he crashed back, rolling across the arena's floor from the impact of power.

Damaged greatly, Myotismon managed to pull himself to his knees.

"I don't understand! I am supreme! How could these little runts possibly harm me?" The vampiric Digimon questioned, glaring at his foes.

"You may be stronger than the Myotismon we know, but we have beaten you three times before, even with you becoming VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon." MagnaAngemon said in reply.

"It's all over, Myotismon! Face the facts that you've lost." Angewomon said, joining the Digimon of Hope, waiting to see how Myotismon would react, if he would be smart enough to surrender or would go with a desperate move and Digivolve to one of his Mega forms.

But from Angewomon's words, Myotismon's face curled into a smirk.

"You think you have defeated me?" Myotismon asked, before saying. "Then I guess I have to draw upon my trump card."

"Your trump card?" Garudamon questioned, concerned at what the vampiric Digimon was planning.

"Tell me. Did you ever confront a Digimon named Quartzmon?" Myotismon then asked, his sudden question confusing the Digidestined and Tamer Digimon.

"Quartzmon?" WarGrowlmon asked, before realizing, which caused a shudder of fear to fill his being. "Wait... you mean...?"

"That's right. The power of Quartzmon is one with me. And now it's time to release that power!" Myotismon called as his being was surrounded by a light green energy, making him laugh wickedly as a transparent form of Quartzmon appeared above Myotismon, where the four hands wrapped around the wicked Digimon, making him call from within the field of energy. "I Digifuse my being with Quartzmon's Digi-Core in order to achieve my greatest form! Now you will fall at the might of QuartzMyotismon!"

From his call, all were forced to shield themselves as best they could when the energy suddenly burst open and spread through the arena as a savage wind, slowly calming down and allowing the heroes and heroines to look in complete shock to see what Myotismon had become.

He grew in size, now towering over the five Digimon, where he smirked evilly, looking down at his enemies with several of Quartzmon's eyes and one of VenomMyotismon, while taking the skin pigment of the twisted Digimon, making Myotismon more pale than before.

While he had obtained many of Quartzmon's features, including gaining a set of four sickly white arms and his body now fused with the ground beneath him, Myotismon showed he was still in control, evident from his mask, hair and cloak still present on his warped form.

And as horrified to see what Myotismon had become, none were more astonished than Arresterdramon.

"Quartzmon?! _Again!?_ " Arresterdramon questioned in shock, remembering how he barely managed to stop the original, while OmniShoutmon and Diaboromon looked up at the new form of Myotismon, both also shocked at what they saw.

"Oh no, not this freak again! I still have nightmares about him!" OmniShoutmon commented.

"You mean that twisted Digimon who absorbed the Data of innocent Digimon and tried to fuse himself with the Real World and Digital World is back? All this time, Myotismon had a form similar to him?" Lunamon questioned in great fear, never have met Quartzmon herself, but remembered the terrible effects of Quartzmon when he began to combine his very being with both worlds.

"I had no idea Myotismon could do that!" AeroVeedramon said in his stand, causing Universe Four's Agumon to nod with worry.

"Behold. This is my true form!" QuartzMyotismon announced, looking down at his enemies with an arrogant smirk as he stated. "And with my power, I will squash you all like the bugs you are!"

"You've got to be kidding! You've obtained Quartzmon's power?!" Kyubimon questioned, wondering just what other horrible tricks Myotismon could unleash.

"Exactly. Now perish at my power! Crimson Blast!" QuartzMyotismon exclaimed, pulling open the mouth upon his stomach with his arms and firing a blast of pure dark energy, which made all the Digimon leap for cover, narrowly avoiding the attack, but could see the affected areas of his blast starting to decay.

"We've gotta stop him!" Guardromon said, taking a few steps back and adding. "But we also have to make sure we don't step in that stuff or we're as good as gone."

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon called, refusing to allow any form of Myotismon win, to which she was about to strike when QuartzMyotismon struck first, slamming Angewomon aside with his upper left hand, smacking her back down to the stadium.

"Angewomon!" MagnaAngemon called in concern, rushing over and checking on the Digimon of Light.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then announced, leaping and curling up and allowing her form to surround with blue flame that she then released as a blue flamed dragon, only to see her attack strike QuartzMyotismon, but did nothing to hinder him.

"Pathetic." QuartzMyotismon said, shaking off what wicks of flame remained on his being.

"Let me show you what a real attack looks like! Darkness Bats!" QuartzMytostimon then yelled, expanding his cape and releasing a stream of red coloured bats at Angewomon and Kyubimon, planning to have his attacking servants dispose of his foes.

However, refusing anymore harm to fall upon the girls, MagnaAngemon and WarGrowlmon acted fast, putting the wellbeing of the female Digimon before their own as they grabbed the angelic Digimon and foxy Digimon, managing to get them out of harm's way, while the bats hits the ring, causing it to creak and break to bits, unable to sustain anymore damage.

But even with such power, the Digimon continued their battle as QuartzMyotismon, refusing to allow him to be the victor..

"Quartz Lightning!" QuartzMyotismon bellowed maniacally, slashing four dark purple whips of energy at Garudamon.

"Courage Shield!" Wargreymon suddenly called as he leap in front of the Digimon of Love and blocked the attacks with the Brave Shield, groaning a little as he could feel QuartzMyotismon's still damaging him and reducing the defensive power of his shield.

"WarGreymon! You're alright!" Garudamon said with relief in her voice.

"To think Myotismon had a form similar to Quartzmon." MetalGarurumon said as he joined the others, taking a spot beside MagnaAngemon.

Looking at the Digidestined and Tamer Digimon, seeing them all powerless, QuartzMyotismon laughed. "Nothing you can do will harm me!"

"We'll see about that! Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon Superior Form called back as he attacked, spinning at a great speed, similar to WarGreymon's Great Tornado attack as he slammed his being into QuartzMyotismon from behind, making him yell from the pain as Arresterdramon continued to drill into QuartzMyotismon's back.

"We have fought Quartzmon before, so I should know what his weakness are!" Arresterdramon said after he had done his part, ceasing his attack and landing beside WarGreymon.

"Wait." MagnaAngemon suddenly called, where the Digimon of Hope asked. "Where's OmniShoutmon?"

"He allowed me to help you while he's fighting Diaboromon." Arresterdramon replied, knowing the Digimon King could handle himself.

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery! Crimson Blast!" QuartzMyotismon exclaimed, releasing another blast of darkness at Arresterdramon, who jumped aside, avoiding the blast.

And with Arresterdramon having damaged QuartzMyotismon, it inspired the others to take on their enemy, to not give up against Myotismon, no matter what kind of monsterous forms he could achive.

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon called, drawing out his mighty blade and shot at QuartzMyotismon.

However, QuartzMyotismon avoided the slash and snarled.

"You interfering brat. Just drop out!" QuartzMyotismon yelled, getting more and more annoyed at the heroes and heroines, before attacking as he swept his upper right claw and knocked MagnaAngemon almost off the edge.

At this, Angewomon got behind him, helping the angelic Digimon back to the stage, where she smiled sweetly at him.

"Patamon, I am sorry but you must fight on. I love you and please, win for me." She said as she kicked him back on stage, but fell out in the process.

"Angewomon, no!" MagnaAngemon called out, unable to do anything but look upon the stands to see Gatomon appear in the universe seven stands.

Worried about her well being, Lunamon asked. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." Gatomon replied, smiling at Lunamon at her continued caring nature, before her smile remained as she looked upon MagnaAngemon, thinking. 'I know you have the power of light, the hope inside of you to win this.'

"Well that was pathetic, risking your own fight to save someone else." Evil Gatomon scoffed.

"You're wrong." Gatomon told her, confusing her evil form, more so as the Digimon of Light added. "I know the others would win without me, and I believe in Patamon with all my heart."

"Tch. That traitorous feline got what she deserved. If she was smart, she would have stayed on the winning side and not let some human tell her what to do." QuartzMyotismon scoffed, his words rubbing MagnaAngemon the wrong way as he clenched his fists in fury.

"How dare you... Gatomon risked herself to save me, to give us a chance to save all of us! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" MagnaAngemon roared as he summoned up a tremendous amount of light from within, powering up and achieving his Mega form, Seraphimon, who then charged and punched QuartzMyotismon in the face with such force that it caused the evil Digimon to yell in pain.

"Come on, guys! Beat that fanged freak!" Imperialdramon called out as he continued fighting Cyampmon, inspired by Seraphimon and determined not to lose as well.

"Everyone, now our chance!" WarGreymon called as he, MetalGarurumon and Arresterdramon powered up, while WarGrowlmon, Kyubimon and Garudamon Warp Digivolve to Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Phoenixmon.

While reaching their unique Mega forms, QuartzMyotismon was struck again after a heavy blow from Seraphimon's blade, his Excalibur, which shone with a golden light, reflecting his power and the force of good he desired to protect.

"How? How am I losing to these fools? I have had enough of this! I'll destroy you all and this arena itself!" QuartzMyotismon roared as he powered up his biggest Crimson Blast, willing to destroy himself if it meant the destruction of his enemies.

"No! It's you who is finished!" Seraphimon said back as he landed with the others and prepared a mighty team attack.

"Crimson Blast!"

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Crimson Flare!"

"Hallowed Knuckle!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Prism!"

With their calls, the attacks collided as one and stopped the Crimson Blast, where both attacks pushed on, their attacks trying to push the other back.

"You can do it, guys! I believe in you!" Gatomon cheered, causing the others to cheer on alongside the Digimon of Light.

"TOGETHER!" WarGreymon then called as all yell and push their attacks further, pushing QuartzMyostimon's attack back, which shocked the wicked Digimon.

"NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" QuartzMyostimon yelled as the attacks all hit him, making him yell in agony, just before he was blasted off the stage, which shocked the evil forms of Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, DAtS Agumon, Gaomon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon.

"Lord Myotismon was defeated? Impossible!" Evil Gatomon called in disbelief and horror.

"You did it guys!" Gatomon cheered, alongside Terriermon, Calumon, Lunamon, Kazemon, Impmon and Dorulumon.

Myotismon then came crashing down on the spectator stand and was knocked out.

"No... Lord Myotismon! This cannot be! How could we lose to Digimon who rely on weak humans?" Evil Gaomon then questioned.

"You're wrong!" Dorulumon said, getting the attention of the dark Digimon as he informed. "It's humans who made us strong! It because of their beliefs and trust in us that we push forward."

"And you guys have nothing. We have something we want to protect and we will never lose when we have that." Kazemon added.

"They are most correct. And with Myotismon's elimination, all of Universe Nine's Digimon have been defeated. So Universe Nine shall now be erased!" LightZhaqiumon informed.

"Eraser Cosmic!" AlmightyAzulongmon then called as he use his power to erase Universe Nine universe, the Digimon and all from existence, which caused Gatomon to say. "I have no sympathy for them."

With Myotismon and his minions vanquished, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Guilmon and Renamon gathered around Patamon, while Arresterdramon went back to help OmniShoutmon.

"It's ok, Patamon. Gatomon did what she did cause she loves you." Renamon said with a smile, before informing. "And we're almost done. Just a few more Digimon to face and we're all safe."

"I hope you're right." Patamon replied.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." A voice called, where all turned to see Shorudramon, Agveuilmon and Ganayomon coming towards them, all had hostile expressions on their faces, before Ganayomon added. "Playtime is over."

"So you three finally decided to come out?" Guilmon questioned.

"Well... did that last victory feel good to you? I hope so for your sake because whatever the outcome is it'll be the same." Agveuilmon said.

"That is not what we think." Agumon said back, just as he and the others prepared to face their final opponents, glad to have disposed of one Universe, but knew their own was still in danger.


	19. Power of the Digimon King

Chapter 19: Power of the Digimon king

With Myotismon vanquished, the remaining teams continued to fight.

Two remaining to keep their friends and loved ones protected, while the final reality of Digimon seemed to fight solely for themselves.

"Though all Arata has been through, all his suffering, I was there for him, that's why I refuse to let him down!" Diaboromon called with a great might.

"Meteor Fall!" The insect-like Digimon then bellowed, using the power his Hacker had given him, maxing it to level three and casting down a giant flaming mass of stone at OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon.

Sensing the great power of Diaboromon's attack, the Fusion Fighter Digimon each dodged the attack, managing to avoid being crushed, as well as the afterburst as the meteor struck down.

"Twin FireBall Strike!" OmniShoutmon then retaliated, fighting back as he cast his hands in blazing flame, tossing the orbs at Diaboromon.

But as the blasts shot at him, Diaboromon showed the power of a Hacker's Digimon, using another of his unique attacks, where he gathered a mass of concentrated darkness in his claws.

"Destruction Cannon!" He called, releasing the dark energy, once again achieving it to the level three form, where it collided with OmniShoutmon's fireballs, causing the attacks to cancel out one another in a great and powerful blast.

"You're quite the fighter." OmniShoutmon commented, part of him not expecting a Diaboromon to act with any nobility in his combat.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you and your friends." Diaboromon replied, giving off a big and creepy grin, before his expression turned serious as he said. "But I too have ones in my Real World who made me the Digimon I am, so I cannot let them down."

Looking at Diaboromon, his expression, his eyes, within him, OmniShoutmon could see that Diaboromon was a Digimon who truly loved his human friends, but knew that he had to be disposed of in order to protect Mikey and all those who had allowed him to rise to the power as the Digimon King, meaning he could not hold back or allow Diaboromon any chance of victory.

While OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon continued to clash against Diaboromon, the Warrior of Flame and Ryuji's Justimon were in the middle of combat.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon called, firing a series of fireballs from the Rudri Tarpana upon his wrists, which Justimon countered with his Voltage Blade, cutting through the oncoming blasts of flame.

"Saint Knuckle!" Justimon then announced as he attacked, launching a fist of pure light at Aldamon.

But before the blast could make contact with Aldamon, the Warrior of Light stepped in.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon called, releasing his own burst of light at Justimon, where the set of attacks clashed and canceled the other out, frustrating Justimon a little that he was now up against two Digimon.

But fighting alongside Ryuji, Keisuke and the other members of Hudie, Justimon was used to facing multiple foes and defying the odds.

Back with Diaboromon and the Fusion Fighters, Arresterdramon showed his power as he lunged at the infectious Digimon.

"Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon called, jumping at Diaboromon, spinning at a rapid pace and tried to tear Diaboromon to bits, only for Arata's partner to avoid the attack, using his long legs to bounce into the air.

Seeing Diaboromon dodge the attack, the Superstar Digimon then said. "It's a strange feeling, fighting a Diaboromon like this."

"I know the feeling." Aldamon said, overhearing Arresterdramon's word, but then had to remind his allies. "But they are still opponents, meaning we must fight and we mustn't give up."

"Tell me something before we continue." Justimon suddenly said, ceasing his fighting, where he then questioned. "That vixen and dinosaur said there's a Justimon from their universe, am I right?"

"That's right. And he's tough as nails." KendoGarurumon said in reply, only to then admit. "Shame he can't be here, otherwise you'd be having fun dealing with him and his anger issues."

"Same here." Justimon replied, before striking as he combined the powers of his Chain Max and Acceleration Boost within his Justice Burst attack, releasing a tremendous blast of energy from his Blitz Arm.

But even with his doubled power, doubling their own strength as a team, KendoGarurumon and Aldamon attacked as one.

"Lupine Laser!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

With their calls, Aldamon's spheres of flame were cast into the light, increasing their power, where they clashed with the blasts of Justimon's, leaving a great path of pure devastation as all the attacks bombarded one another, leaving the three Digimon standing and glaring, knowing they knew they had to increase their level if they were to win, feelings expressed similar to OmniShoutmon as charged one again at Diaboromon, locking their hands in a stalemate.

And just as Arresterdramon was about to use his Prism attack, Imperialdramon came crashing down in front of them, causing Arresterdramon to cease his attack, where confusion fell upon him.

"Imperialdramon, are you alright?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, but this Digimon is tough." Imperialdramon said in reply, just as Cyaompmon leapt before them.

"Bada Boom Fastball!" The combination Digimon called, creating a set of flames in his claws that he then unleashed at the fallen form of Imperialdramon.

"LOOK OUT!" Arresterdramon and KendoGarurumon called, allowing their trust in one another to take over as both leapt in front of the fallen form of Imperialdramon, taking the blow themselves, where both Digimon yelled in great pain from the infernos blasting at them, the impact of the attacks sending both out of the ring.

"No!" OmniShoutmon and Aldamon called out in great shock, looking as Lobomon and Gumdramon appeared in the spectator stand with Lunamon and the others.

"Sorry guys, but thes Superstar is out." Gumdramon said sadly.

"But you did protect our friends and you fought hard, so we thank you for that." Kazemon assured the X scarred Digimon, smiling as she pet his back.

"Tch, that's two losers out, now I get to dispose of you pests." Cyaompmon said bitterly.

"What did you say?" OmniShoutmon questioned, ignoring Diaboromon and turning his attention to the fused form of Cyberdramon, Impmon and Shoutmon.

"What? You're angry at me for partaking in this fight, for defeating my enemies? I did what we were all brought here to do, crush those who don't ally with us. And soon, you'll meet the same fate as that Superstar brat." Cyaompmon said in reply, his voice filled with cold and cruel logic, which continued to get on OmniShoutmon's nerves.

"How dare you talk about my friends like that! I'll make you sorry!" OmniShoutmon yelled, dashing forward and punching Cyaompmon in the face, stunning him as he took a great amount of damage to his being, unable to stop himself as his body crashed along the ground and wound up smashing into the mountain wall.

Confused, Cyamopmon rose to his feet and looked upon OmniShoutmon.

"What was that? Where did that power come from?" He questioned, but was unable to think too much on it, for OmniShoutmon continued to show his power.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" He bellowed, summoning a set of flames in his hands and throwing them at Cyamopmon, continuing to damage and knock the combined Digimon around the arena.

"Whoa. Shoutmon's doing some serious damage!" Imperialdramon commented, not too sure if he should be impressed or scared of what the Digimon King could pull of when enraged, but found his attention drawn to Diaboromon, the Hacker's Digimon ready to resume battling.

"It's funny. I've faced your kind back in my reality, as well as in the Real World that OmniShoutmon comes from, but I never expected to encounter a Diaboromon who uses his power for good." Imperialdramon commented, readying the Positron Cannon, pointing it at the Mega Level Digimon as he then said. "But just like all those Diaboromon, you too are going down."

"Bring it on." Diaboromon siad back, bracing himself, just waiting to see the power of what Imperialdramon could do.

As Imperialdramon and Diaboromon started the other down, trying a little intimidation on the other, Justimon and Aldamon were in the midst of fighting, with Justimon's Critical Arm clashing against Aldamon's armour

"Universe Eleven was the strongest universe in this tournament, so they'll be tough to defeat." Justimon confessed, part of him glad to have faced such foes that had no sinister motives behind them.

"Yeah. You guys are pretty tough, but don't think we're going to just throw in the towel." Aldamon said back, gathering a great amount of energy in his hands and bringing it over his head.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" The Warrior of Flame announced, living up to his reputation as he cast forth the giant sphere of energy, which burnt with Aldamon's determination not to fail those he cared for, while the massive inferno tore through all as it headed for Justimon.

Watching on, Aldamon saw Justimon enveloped by the attack, his form collapsing, which left Aldamon wiping his forhead, thinking he had finally defeated Ryuji's partner, but was left greatly puzzled when all the wounds upon Justimon faded and the cyborg Digimon rose once again.

"How? How did you survive that?" Aldamon had to ask, looking to see Justimon, though standing was panting a little.

"I used a special skill known as Revive before you blasted me." Justimon replied, before explaining. "With Revive, I was able to endure your attack and remain in the match, though only half of my power has returned to me."

"But it should be enough to defeat at least you." Justimon then said, getting back into his fighting stance, which caused Aldamon to do the same.

"Then bring it on." Aldamon replied with a smile, actually looking forward to combatting Justimon and seeing what other powers the Hacker Digimon had at his command.

Finally getting serious and no longer hanging back, Imperialdramon made the first move.

"Positron Laser!" He called, releasing a stream of energy from the Positron Laser mounted upon his arm.

"Destruction!" Diaboromon called back, shooting off another dark based attack, which collided with the shot from the Positron Laser, leaving both Digimon standing to see that their attacks had repelled one another.

"Not bad. You managed to not only repel my Destruction attack, but it seems its effects didn't work on you." Diaboromon commented.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Imperialdramon replied, but had to ask. "But what do you mean by effects?"

"The power of Destruction is very unstable to those caught in its path, so much that there is a chance of instant deletion to any who come into contact with it." Diaboromon replied, which made Imperialdramon gulp nervously, but knew he had to put himself all in and risk a little in order to save so much that meant everything to him and his friends.

While the Digimon continued to fight, OmniShoutmon had calmed down, panting as he glared at the smoke of where Cyaompmon was once stood.

But then a massive explosion came as Cyaompmon burst from the smoke and yelled in power, shocking OmniShoutmon as he took a new form based on the Data of OmniShoutmon, Beelzemon and Justimon.

"What in the world...?" OmniShoutmon questioned at the new Digimon combination, but was left speechless as Cyaompomon's Mega form yelled in rage, showing its power as he struck down OmniShoutmon with a single punch, where the Digimon King crashed into Justimon and Aldamon, causing all three Digimon to groan at the impact.

"What was that?" Aldamon questioned, getting back up, where he and Justimon also saw the new form that had attacked OmniShoutmon.

"I am OmniBeelzeJustimon." The new Digimon called, letting his name known to his enemies. "And with my power no longer restricted, I can destroy you all."

"Maybe you could have spent some time coming up with an original name." Aldamon mocked, which only got on OmniBeelzeJustimon's nerves.

"You will pay for that! Double Banking!" OmniBeelzeJustimon yelled, using a copy of Beelzemon's Blaster and firing off a combination of Beelzemon and OmniShoutmon's long ranged attacks, bombarding the three with terrible blasts of flame and dark energy.

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon cried in horror at seeing her love in pain.

"Agunimon!" Kazemon followed up, she too shocked, wishing she could assist and protect the Wielder of Flame.

Though neither of the female Digimon could help Aldamon or OmniShoutmon, showing his sense of honour, Justimon, ignoring the damage to his being, came at OmniBeelzeJustimon.

"Chain Max!" He called, doubling the power within his Voltage Blade and tried to slice down the combination Digimon, only to be placed in mortal danger as the Mega Digimon easily stopped the attack and grabbed Justimon by his throat, gripping it tightly.

"He's a monster!" Cyber Gabumon called, panic filling him as he asked. "How can anyone stop him?"

While Imperialdramon had seen OmniBeelzeJustimon and wanted to help his friends, having used too much power against Diaboromon, it forced the single Digimon to revert back to ExVeemon and Stingmon.

"You were a tough foe, I give you that, but only one of us can win." Diaboromon said, stopping in attacking to give his opponents time to respond.

"You're right about that." Stingmon said in reply, looking over at ExVeemon, who gave a puzzled stare, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"That is why... Veemon, go and help Agumon and the others. This is it for me." The Digimon of Kindness then said, which concerned ExVeemon.

"No... you can't be thinking of sacrificing yourself for us!" ExVeemon said, trying to think of any other way to keep Stingmon in the match.

"You have a Mega Form of your own, so you should be fine. I'll be cheering for you" Stingmon replied as he began to run towards Diaboromon, before he grabbed the Virus Type Digimon by the waist and began to drag him back.

"What are you doing?" Diaboromon questioned, just before Stingmon used all his might to push both Diaboromon and himself off of the ring, causing Exveemon to call out his friend's name in concern once again, watching as Diaboromon appeared in Universe Six speactor stand, while Wormmon appeared in Universe Seven.

"Wormmon..." Gatomon said silently, before Diaboromon spoke to them.

"It's fine. I may have lost, but we gave it all we could." Diaboromon said, looking at Samudramon, Alphamon, Hudiemon, UlforceVeedramon, Mastemon, Shakkoumon, TigerVespamon and their Agumon and Gabumon with pride, just before facing Wormmon and adding. "And I lost to a better mon after all."

"Veemon, it's up to all of you now." Wormmon called out confidently, looking at Ex-Veemon, who was trying to hold back his tears, before shaking his head, focusing as he nodded and rushed off to aid Agumon and the others who were still facing Agveuilmon, Ganayomon and Gatermon, while OmniBeelzeJustimon remained tormenting his foes.

Tossing Justimon at OmniShoutmon, OmniBeelzeJustimon continued to show his power, combining the power of the Digimon that dared face him.

"Twin Fireball Thunderclap!" He bellowed viciously, summoning a set of sparking flames that he then threw at the duo, which the real OmniShoutmon and Justimon managed to avoid, but found that OmniBeelzeJustimon had more combined tricks up his sleeve as the attacks suddenly shot back like a boomerang, striking both from behind.

Damaged but not defeated, OmniShoutmon slowly managed to get back up, as did Justimon, which made OmniBeelzeJustimon snarl.

"It seems you two just don't learn when to quit. Destruction Wave!" He called, releasing a great burst of purple coloured energy from his Blaster.

"Sorry, Ryuji. I failed you, but I have to do this." Justimon said silently, before acting, catching OmniShoutmon off guard as he pushed the Digimon King out of the way, causing the blast to hit him dead on, damaging a fragment of OmniShoutmon's armour, but managed to keep OmniShoutmon safe.

"Justimon!" Aldamon called out in concern as Justimon was thrown off of the stage and appeared with his allies.

"I am sorry. Justimon said solemnly, lowering his head from his failure. "I lost."

"It's alright. You fought with honour." Samudramon said with pride in his friend's fighting.

"And with Justimon out, Universe Four is out so they are now eliminated!" LightZhaqimon then announced, causing AlmightyAzulongmon to act.

"Cosmic Eraser!"

"No!" Terriermon called in concern, not wanting an innocent world to perish, but he and the others all saw the Universe Four Digimon smile as they began to glow, accepting their ends.

"It's ok. We leave it up to you. Beat Universe Eleven and win this match." Nokia's Agumon said with a smile, just as he and the other Hacker Digimon disappeared ,along with their universe and their existence.

The Universe Seven Digimon were caught in sadness at this, while Universe Eleven Digimon showed no care, continuing to show their selfishness and only caring about themselves, not even caring if their own teammates were destroyed.

"Why did that Digimon risk his life to save you? He should've let me eliminate you when you had the chance." OmniBeelzeJustimon scoffed, but that only fueled OmniShoutmon's rage as he rose once more.

"Because they have something that you don't! Trust, friendship, dreams and pride! And you have none of those!" OmniShoutmon said back, determined to defeat OmniBeelzeJustimon for Justimon and his sacrifice.

"Dreams? Give me a break. Dreams are meant to be crushed!" OmniBeelzeJustimon said back.

"Then let me show you how powerful my dream is!" OmniShoutmon replied, just before crossing his arms and began to yell in power, where sparks of bio-electricity crackled off of his body.

Confused, Impmon asked. "What's Shoutmon doing?"

"Oh no!" Dorulumon gasped, realizing what OmniShoutmon was thinking as he continued to power up, with the sparks now giving off a golden aura.

"What's wrong?" Wormmon asked with some concern, to which Gumdramon explained. "He's putting his life-force into one final attack. But doing so, there is a great chance that OmniShoutmon will die in the process!"

"Shoutmon, no! Don't die!" Lunamon cried out, begging her beloved to stop, but OmniShoutmon just continued to yell, gathering more and more power.

"Don't let you dream die because of this bully!" Calumon called out.

The stage shook at the force of OmniShoutmon, who continued to powers himself up.

"Whatever you're doing, it won't work!" OmniBeelzeJustimon stated, believing himself to be indestructable, bring up his Blaster, but was taken off guard as he was caught in a full nelson hold by Aldamon.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" OmniBeelzeJustimon yelled, thrashing around in Aldamon's grasp.

"Now you see what trust can do!" Aldamon said back, facing OmniShoutmon as he called. "OmniShoutmon, take us both out! Make it so this monster can never harm anyone again!"

"Final Shout Explosion!" OmniShoutmon called with a great and majestic voice, releasing the light energy that surrounded him as it spread across the stage, hitting OmniBeelzeJustimon and Aldamon as they were consumed in the power of OmniShoutmon's attack.

Before long a massive explosion sounded off, shocking the other Universe Seven and Eleven warriors, blinding the entire stage.

And once it died down, all were silent, just before Cyaompmon appeared with AguniLoweeobobomon in the stands, while Agunimon crashed before Kazemon and Lobomon.

"Agunimon, are you alright?" Kazemon asked with a continued worry in her voice, helping the Warrior of Flame sit up, earning a groan from Agunimon, who then smiled and said in reply. "I'll be fine and I did what I had to. Now it's up to Agumon and the others."

"Shoutmon! Shoutmon!" Lunamon cried to the stage, concerned about her beloved.

There was a worrying pause on what happened to Shoutmon, before a couple of rocks shivered as Shoutmon appeared from it, badly damaged, his scarf missing and half his armour shattered, but he was still very much alive.

"He made it." Gumdramon said, impressed at how powerful the Digimon King continued to become.

"Thank goodness he's alright" Dorulumon said, gaining a smile to see his friend still amongst the living.

"Yes, but he very much drained of his powers. I am not sure he can fight much longer." Impmon pointed out.

Hands on his knees, Shoutmon panted as he tried to catch his breath, but looked up when he heard some slow clapping as he turned to see Shorudramon, the fused Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon, in front of him clapping slowly.

"Not a bad attack, for someone who is from the lower universe." Shorudramon said. "My apologies for Cyampmon. Too much Impmon inside him, but your speech did give me pause."

"You mean... you too have dreams... like being the Digimon King like me?" Shoutmon wondered.

"Exactly. Though we don't look like it, we look out for each other. Well, apart from Agveuilmon who prefers to fight alone, we do fight for each other and justice. Now, stand. Your fight is with me now. The battle of the kings begins now!" Shorudramon said back as he approached the weakened Shoutmon.

"Hey! Our fight is not over yet!" DATS Agumon intruded as he, Gaomon and Rhythm stood in front of Shoutmon, determined to keep Shoutmon safe

"You three. I suppose you'll be the appetizers before the main event." Shorudramon said with a dark grin.

"Shoutmon, we'll hold him off. You get some rest, okay?" Gaomon instructed, making Shoutmon nod in reply.

Now only two universes remained.


	20. Power of Love

Chapter 20: The Power of Love

The final battle between the two universes testified as Agumon, Ex-Veemon and Guilmon prepared to face off against the mighty Agveuilmon, the Dats team continued to protect Shoutmon from Shouydramon, while Gabumon and Patamon faced Gataermon, leaving Biyomon and Renamon against Ganayomon.

Sadly, they saved the best Digimon for last.

Doing her best, Biyomon attacked with her Talon Kick, which Ganayomon blocked with his hand, before counterattacking as he then kicked Biyomon in the chest, knocking her to the ground and leaving the Digimon of Love in a fair amount of pain.

"Biyomon!" Renamon called in concern, before she too tried to strike.

"Power Paw!" The foxy Digimon announced, jumping at Ganayomon, but found herself in a similar predicament as Biyomon, for the combined Digimon stopped Renamon's attack as if it was nothing, before grasping a claw around her throat and smashing her into the ground, showing no mercy for the vixen.

But not giving up, Biyomon and Renamon got up again and continued to attack, both trying to work as a team as they threw punches and kicks at Ganayomon, which the merged form of Biyomon, Renamon and Gatomon avoided and blocked.

"Ex-Laser!" Ex-Veemon called as he continued to combat his foe, firing a blast of energy from the X marking on his chest at Agveuilmon.

But like Renamon and Biyomon, Exveemon found that the merged form of Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon was no push over, showing a great display of speed as he avoided the attack with ease.

"If that's the best you can do, then you'd better give up now." Agveuilmon said as flame built up in his maw.

"Pyro Breath!" He then bellowed, releasing a massive fireball with his call, merging the combined attacks of Agumon's Pepper Breath and Guilmon's Pyro Sphere, which struck Ex-Veemon, blasting him back from the impact of the firepower and causing him to De-Digivolve back to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Agumon called, concerned for his friend, before he and Guilmon both attacked, striking at Agveuilmon together, only to have their attacks blocked by the merged Digimon.

"Pathetic." Agveuilmon said. "Let me show you two brats what a real attack looks like."

Giving Agumon and Guilmon no time to react, Agveuilmon pummeled both Digimon with a set of mighty punches, sending them skidding back.

But despite the damage, Agumon and Guilmon managed to keep composure over themselves and continued to fight, refusing to accept defeat.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon called, spitting out a giant blast of air, just before Gabumon followed up.

"Blue Blaster!" The Digimon of Friendship announced, releasing a stream of blue flames at Gataermon, combining his attack with Patamon, though it did little to no damage to Gataermon.

"Blue Tornado!" Gataermon then bellowed, showing his power as he combined the Terrier Tornado and Blue Blaster to knock his foes back, damaging the Digimon of Friendship and the Digimon of Hope greatly, a similar fate befalling Biyomon and Renamon.

"Spiral Paw!" Ganayomon called, combining the power of Gatomon's Lightning Paw and Biyomon's Spiral Twister to knock the two back, where the avian Digimon fell to the floor, but quickly got back to her feet and tried again to attack.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon exclaimed, gathering as much energy as she could into her attack, releasing a stream of green flames at Ganayomon.

However, Ganayomon fought back.

"Diamond Twister!" She called back, releasing a tornado of flame herself, only shards of light spun within the miniature, via Renamon's Diamond Storm attack, not only blocking Biyomon's attack, but it also bombarded Biyomon and Renamon, blasting the duo down and causing both to cry out in pain.

Looking down at Biyomon and Renamon's fallen forms, Ganayomon stared them down.

"When are you two are going to learn, you two will never beat me" They said.

"Don't be too sure... You might be strong, but you're not invincible..." Renamon said as then rose to her feet and tore off her gloves off of her arms, showing she meant business.

"And we cannot let our loved ones down! We must win!" Biyomon added, inspired by Renamon's determination as both girls charged once again.

"Fools! Don't you know we can't be touched?" Ganayomon questioned as she blocked each attack Biyomon and Renamon threw at her.

But keeping up in their actions, the Digimon of Love and the Digimon of Ying and Yang kept on attacking, refusing to allow their opponent the victory they knew they could obtain.

As Biyomon and Renamon continued to combat their opponent, Veemon dashed at Agveuilmon with a Vee Headbutt, which failed miserably, for Agveuilmon slammed his fist into Veemon's stomach and then punched him to the ground.

"There must be a way we can beat this guy." Agumon said as he and Guilmon rose again, battered and bruised, his words earning a nod from Guilmon, who then said in reply. "Yeah, we just have to attack him with everything we've got!"

Charging again, Agumon and Guilmon did their best to try and damage the combined Digimon, but Agveuilmon saw their approach and threw a punch at Guilmon, only Guilmon ducked under his fist and slammed a heavy blow to the Digimon's gut, making a loud slamming noise that caught everyone's attention.

From the attack, Agveuilmon groaned and clutched his stomach in pain, causing a confident smile to appear on Guilmon's face.

"Just as I thought. They CAN be defeated." Guilmon said, glad to see that the Digimon against them did have a limit to their power.

"Grr... Lucky shot. But you better believe that it won't happen again." Agveuilmon said back, only to be proven wrong as Agumon delivered a fairly strong kick.

"How's that for a lucky shot?" Agumon asked.

"Come on. Let us show you what us brats can do." The Digimon of Courage then said, causing Veemon and Guilmon to stand proudly beside Agumon, while Agveuilmon kept his composure and clashed against one another.

"Unbelievable. Agveuilmon was the strongest of all of us. How can these two harm him?" Ganayomon questioned, shocked that Agumon and Guilmon had harmed the combined Digimon, just before she was met with a kick in the gut by Renamon, which caused her to stagger back.

Surprised, Ganayomon then asked. "You... you actually hit me! How!?"

"Because watching Guilmon gave me the strength I needed to continue to fight." Renamon said in reply, before leaping in the air and attacking.

"Diamond Storm!" The vixen called, releasing a barrage of shards at Ganayomon, causing her to cry out as the shards struck at her, causing the combination Digimon to stagger back from the attack.

And not letting up, Biyomon joined in.

"Spiral Twister!" The avian Digimon announced, casting another stream of flame that struck Ganayomon, pushing her back.

Damaged but not defeated, Ganayomon pulled herself up again.

But just as she was about to rise again, the combined strike of Biyomon's Flying Kick and Renamon's whipping with her tail sent Ganayomon crashing back once again, leaving the combined Digimon now on the losing end of their match.

Looking at Biyomon and Renamon, Ganayomon questioned. "How can this be? Where did your strength come from?"

"It is because of love that we are able to fight. Agumon and Guilmon give us strength we need in order to keep fighting." Biyomon replied, speaking from her heart, which earned a nod from Renamon, the foxy Digimon agreeing and feeling the honesty in Biyomon's words.

"Love? What does love have to do with this?" Ganayomon questioned, before stating. "Love just slows you down."

Uncertain, but sensing something had triggered inside of Ganayomon, Renamon pointed out. "You showed concern when Agveuilmon was hit, that shows you love him."

"That's ridiculous! I won't lose to a pair of losers!" Ganayomon snarled as she glowed in a bright light, shocking Renamon and Biyomon as she Digivolved, taking the form of Phoenixmon, Magnadramon and Sakuyamon merged into one being.

Shocked, Biyomon looked on in awe, before speaking. "She digivolved..."

"That's right. You might have Phoenixmon and Sakuyamon's strength within you, but I am both them, along with the power of Magnadramon. I am MagnaSakuyaoneixmon!" The new Digimon declared, before showing their power.

"Starlight Sphere!" She called with a great intensity in her voice as she plunged the copy of Sakuyamon's Kongou Shakujou spear into the ground, creating a huge explosion of flame, which blasted Biyomon and Renamon back with a great amount of force.

However, MagnaSakuyaoneixmon wasn't done, for she then grabbed Renamon by her tail, lifted her in the air and spun Renamon around until the vixen was just a yellow whirl going around her head.

"Renamon!" Biyomon called as she flew over and tried to help her friend, but the Mega combined Digimon threw Renamon into her, where both collapsed to the ground.

"Just give up already!" MagnaSakuyaoneixmon demanded, showing mercy, but felt further anger as Biyomon and Renamon slowly rose once again.

"Never!" Renamon said back, rubbing her tail and shaking off of her dizziness.

"As long as love is in us, we will never back down!" Biyomon added.

"You two are continuing to get on my nerves! Spirit Tornado!" MagnaSakuyaonemixmon called furiously, releasing a stream of flaming orbs at Biyomon and Renamon, via the combined powers of Spirit Strike and Fire Tornado.

But before the inferno could make contact with the Digimon, Rhythm appeared in her RoseWarGreymon form and kick the attack away.

"Rhythm!" Biyomon called, relieved to see the DATS Digimon.

"Agumon told me to leave Shorudramon to him and Gaomon and give you two support." Rhythm told the duo as she turned back to face MagnaSakuyaonemixmon and questioned. "What is the matter with love? Surely, even you have loved someone, am I right?"

"Stay out of this! The only thing that matters to us is justice and victory! Nothing more!" MagnaSakuyaoneixmon snapped back, telling Rhythm that MagnaSakuyaoneixmon did have one she loved.

"You know you are just lying to yourself! I saw you concern for that Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon merged form a while back. Just admit it, you love him as much as Biyomon and Renamon love Agumon and Guilmon." Rhythm then said.

From Rhythm's words, MagnaSakuyaoneixmon snarled as she turned to see Agveuilmon, who was still holding his own against Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

"Then let's see what happens when your loved ones are destroyed! Fire Flame!" She then called, casting forth a great wall of flame from her spear and unleashing her inferno at the distracted forms of Agumon and Guilmon.

"Agumon, Guilmon, look out!" DATS Agumon called out in warning as he blocked a punch from Shorudramon, causing Agumon and Guilmon to turn, where both saw the onslaught of flames approaching them.

But before the inferno could strike them, Biyomon and Renamon appeared before them, bringing their arms up and taking the attack themselves.

"Biyomon!" Agumon called out in concern, which caused Guilmon to follow suit. "No, Renamon!"

As the smoke cleared, MagnaSakuyaonemixomon smirked, thinking victory was hers', only to look shock to see Biyomon and Renamon still standing, despite all the damage they had sustained.

"They still stand, but how is that possible? I pushed to my Mega form and they still stand even though they are still Rookies." MagnaSakuyaoneixmon said in shock.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Gatomon called from the stand, before the feline Digimon then added. "It's their love for them that makes them so strong. They love them so much and don't want to see them get harmed, just as I love Patamon and I too would do the same for him!"

"The same for the love I hold for Shoutmon!" Lunamon added.

Their words continued to anger MagnaSakuyaoneixmon, only to stop as Biyomon and Renamon began to power up, getting enraged that their loved ones were attacked.

"How dare you attack Agumon like that! Now I am mad!" Biyomon called as a crimson light surrounded her being.

"Don't you dare harm MY Guilmon! I will never forgive you for that!" Renamon added as the marking upon her legs and face began to glow with a white light.

"CRIMSON LOVE FORM!"

"YING/YANG ANGEL FORM!"

With their mighty calls, the two Digimon surrounded themselves in bright lights, which cast down and revealed the changed form of the two Digimon, with Biyomon's feathers now coloured gold and crimson.

Flame-like wings appeared behind her, while the Crest of Love appeared upon her belly.

And with her change in form, Renamon took to her angel form once again, her markings and pupils glowing a pure white, her angel wings spread from her back and glowed in white energy, showing her purity and how her love continued to give her strength and change her form.

"That's the form Renamon used to save me from my own dark powers." Guilmon said in awe at Renamon's naked new form, amazed at the sense of power within her, as well as how amazing she looked.

"Girls..." Agumon began to say, causing Biyomon to smile at the Digimon of Courage and say. "We'll leave the rest up to you, my love."

"Guilmon, I love you. Please, win this for us." Renamon said, before both girls turned to MagnaSakuyaoneixmon.

"Wait..." Agumon said, eyes widened in shock as he began to say. "No. You two aren't possibly going to..."

"Don't tell me you plan to take yourselves out along with her?" Guilmon questioned, before pleading. "Renamon, you don't have to do this!"

"Rhythm!" DATS Agumon said in shock as he turned to see that Rhythm had planned to do the same.

"Why you... Crimson...!" MagnaSakuyaoneixmon began to call, about to strike with another blast of flame, but was stopped as Rhythm appeared behind her and grabbed around her stomach, holding her tightly.

"No you don't! It's time you see what love can really do!" Rhythm called, facing her female companions as she commanded."Biyomon! Renamon! Do it!"

"Love Blitz!" Biyomon called as she surrounded herself with a massive surge of flame and shot forward.

"Angel Tackle!" Renamon followed up as she lunged at her opponent, causing both to collide with their opponent and Rhythm, dragging them both towards the edge of the stage.

"Biyomon!" Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon called in shock.

"Renamon!" Guilmon and Shoutmon followed up, they too horrified.

"Rhythm!" DATS Agumon let out with panic and worry.

"Finish it!" Gatomon, Lunamon and Kazemon called as one.

At this, the female Digimon finally dragged themselves and MagnaSakuyaoneixmon off of the stage, causing MagnaSakuyaoneixmon's eyes to widen with surprise.

'So this is love. What kept them fighting for. For the ones they wanna protect.' She thought.

"Angel Shine!" Renamon called as she powered up in a white angelic light

"Love Explosion!" Biyomon followed up as she did the same within a crimson light.

"Rose Force!" Rhythm finished as she released her power as a rose coloured light.

Unleashing their energies, the explosion from the combined attacks was so great that it blinded the arena, leaving silence until all saw Ganayomon land in the Universe Eleven spectator stands with a shocked Cyampmon and AguniLoweeobomon, while Renamon, Rhythm and Biyomon landed on their fronts in Universe Seven's spectator stand.

"Renamon! Biyomon! Rhythm!" Gatomon called as she helped Biyomon up, while Calumon checked on Renamon, making sure that his friend was alright.

"We'll treat your wounds. Just rest for a bit." Lunamon said in a caring tone.

"You showed that girl who's boss, showing them what love can do." Impmon commented with a smile, showing a more soft side to him.

"Thanks. Now, it's up to the others." Rhythm said, looking upon DATS Agumon with complete trust and hope.

"Agumon... Guilmon... I know that Biyomon and Renamon are out is painful but they did it so we can keep fighting. And they love you. So we have to win, for them." Veemon said, trying to comfort Agumon and Guilmon, the duo saddened by the sacrifices of their loved ones.

"Agumon, you can do it!" Biyomon then encouraged for her Agumon, the Digimon of Courage, despite his solemness to see the avian Digimon out, was determined to fight for her.

"Keep fighting, Agumon!" Rhythm cheered, which caused DATS Agumon to nod in reply, giving his love a reassuring smile, confident in himself from the confidence that his love showed within him.

"Guilmon, I may be out but I know you will win. I believe in you!" Renamon called to Guilmon, who was also sad that Renamon had also lost, but he smiled, determined to achieve victory for her.

'How can they support them even though they lost? Maybe they're right... maybe I should support Agveuilmon...' Ganayomon thought, confused as to what she really desired.

"They're right. We have to win." Agumon then said to Guilmon, who nodded in agreement and said in reply. "For them."

Agveuilmon snarled at this and turned back to fight Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon again, the three continued to remain determined to see their battle to the end.


	21. Gabumon and Patamon's Showdown

Chapter 21: Gabumon and Patamon's Showdown

Gabumon and Patamon leapt away from the many Blue Blasts from Gataermon, the combination Digimon combining the power of Terriermon's Bunny Blast and Gabumon's Blue Blaster to attack his foes, filling the area with wide wisps of flame.

"You two cannot avoid me or my power forever! You may have beaten three of us, but us three will be more than enough for you!" Gataermon said as he kept up on his attacks, keeping Gabumon and Patamon on their toes as both Digimon continued to remain on defence.

"You're right about being tougher than your buddies, but we will never give up. Boom Bubble!" Patamon called back, just as he attacked, gathering up as much air into his mouth as he could, before he spat it out, launching his attack, which managed to shoot past the flames and made contact with the fused Digimon, who skidded back slightly from the attack.

"Good work, Patamon." Gabumon said, praising his friend, while seeing a chance to Digivolve, quickly gathering his power and reaching his Mega form, MetalGarurumon.

"Now it's my turn. Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon then bellowed, attacking by unleashing all the missiles from the various compartments upon his body, bombarding Gataermon and sending him back further from the onslaught.

"You may be a warrior made of three Digimon, but it's still two against one." MetalGarurumon then pointed out, before asking. "Don't you want Shorudramon or Agveuilmon to back you up?"

"They'll be fine on their own. Besides, I don't need my allies to help me crush you two." Gataermon said as he slowly rose, ignoring the damage MetalGarurumon had unleashed upon him and resumed to battle.

"I don't understand you. You speak of friendship like it's a virus or something." Patamon said.

"Don't get me wrong. I too treasured friendship, but Aguveuilmon treats it like it's a bad thing. I hope one day we can convince him that it's not." Gataermon said, allowing some feeling to come out through his words, only to then say. "Still... you two managed to make it this far, but now I think I played on long enough."

Finished with his words, Gataermon began to power up, concerning MetalGarurumon, who called in warning. "He's Digivolving. Patamon, we better watch ourselves or we'll get thrashed."

Looking at gataermon, the Digimon of Hope and the Digimon of Friendship saw their foe achieve his Mega form, which consisted of a powerful looking warrior that had Seraphimon's build and wings, a helmet that resembled MetalGarurumon's head covered the upper section of his face, showing off a hostile expression through grit teeth, while his armour was similar to MegaGargomon's armour, only decreased in size and weight, allowing the new Digimon to move around freely.

"I am now MegaSerapGarurumon!" He then announced, showing some of his power as a blade of pure energy extended from the right bracelet mounted to his wrist. "And I am going to be your defeat!"

"We'll see about that!" Patamon said back, quickly Digivolving to Seraphimon, who then stated. "No copy of my Data will be my undoing."

"Don't think you can defeat me. Strike of Seven Wolf Claws!" MegaSerapGarurumon called, bringing his blade to the air, causing seven orbs of icy light to appear, which he then cast forward with a swift rush of his arm, causing MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon to dodge the attack as best they could.

"Now he's combining our attacks?" MetalGarurumon questioned, looking to see the area where MegaSerapGarurumon's attack landed now encased in ice.

"I know, but we have to stay focused." Seraphimon replied, confident they could defeat their enemy.

"Hallowed Knuckle!" Seraphimon then announced, gathering light into his right fist, that he then threw, converting it to a beam of pure energy.

"Giga Missile!" MetalGarurumon followed up, launching a missile from his chest, shooting his attack alongside Seraphimon's, though MegaSerapGarurumon shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing, dodging the light and using his copy of Seraphimon's Excalibur to slice MetalGarurumon's missile in half.

"If that's all you can do, this match will end sooner than expected. Mega Missile Ascension!" MegaSerapGarurumon called, causing the turrets on his shoulders to suddenly open and release a stream of missiles, each filled with light energy and ice, giving the two Mega Digimon no time to respond, where both were blasted by the missile stream, causing both to cry out in great pain as they were thrown away by the force of the attack.

"Patamon!" Gatomon called out in concern and shock from hearing and then seeing the Digimon of Hope suffer in such pain.

But refusing to give up, Seraphimon emerged from the dust, his form scathed, but he continued to fight.

"MetalGarurumon, are you ok?" He asked, turning to face his friend and was filled with a terrible concern, looking to see MetalGarurumon was badly damaged, his helmet now broken and showing some of his face, while his legs, arms and chest seemed damaged, with his chest is now showing through his metal plating.

But what was most concerning to Seraphimon was seeing that MetalGarurumon was bleeding.

"I'm fine. He got me good with that attack, but I can still fight..." MetalGarurumon groaned, pushing himself past his limits and stood on shaking legs, doing all he could to ignore the pain that filled his being.

"I suggest you surrender, you cannot beat me in that condition." MegaSerapGarurumon pointed out.

"No. I must protect Matt's memories. Even damaged, I can still fight!" MetalGarurumon said in reply, before he charged again.

"MetalGarurumon, wait!" Seraphimon called out, only to find his words were of no use and were too late.

"Mega Missile Ascension!" MegaSerapGarurumon called, once again firing multiple missiles from his shoulder mounted turrets, blasting MetalGarurumon once again and damaging him more and more.

But despite this, MetalGarurumon rose, his being further damaged, but he refused to quit.

Meanwhile, as Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon found themselves against their combined foe, Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon continued their harsh battle against Agveuilmon, with the merged Digimon still giving them trouble.

But whether it was skill or just luck, all three managed to lay some blows on their opponent.

"I don't know where you guys get this strength from but do you really think that would be enough?" Agveuilmon asked bitterly.

"Heh. You haven't seen what we can do yet." Agumon replied with a confident smirk, deciding to turn up the heat as he harnessed his power, Digivolving to WarGreymon.

And following in his lead, Veemon Armour Digivolved to Flamedramon, while Guilmon accessed the data within him needed to Biomerge and changed to the mighty knight Digimon, Gallantmon.

Seeing the two Megas and the Armour Digimon, Agveuilmon just asked. "You think Digivolving will be enough to beat me?"

"Well we'll find out now won't we? Flame Shot!" Flamedramon called back, casting his gauntlets in flame and throwing the inferno at Aguveuilmon head on.

But despite a direct attack, Agveuilmon remained unfazed by Flamedramon's attack.

"This could be interesting." WarGreymon said, causing Gallantmon to say. "Or trouble if you want to put it in a bad way."

About to combat Agveuilmon, WarGreymon stopped when he heard MetalGarurumon's yells of pain, causing the Digimon of Courage to turn around, shock to see MetalGarurumon had De-Digivolve to a heavily damaged form of Garurumon, bleeding and battered and bruised.

But despite that, he still got up.

"Why don't you stand stand down? You know you're beat!" MegaSerapGarurumon questioned, somewhat confused, while getting frustrated at what he believed to be stubbornness to accept an obvious defeat.

"No! I won't let you take our hope so lightly!" Garurumon groaned.

Angered by Garurmon refusing to call it quits, MegaSerapGarurumon was distracted long enough to allow Serpahimon to attack.

"Hallowed Ascension!" The Digimon of Hope called with a great might in his voice, bringing down several bolts of lightning, which struck MegaSerapGarurumon from above making the merged Digimon yell in pain as he was electrocuted and blasted back, giving Seraphimon time to stop fighting and check on Garurumon's current state of wellbeing.

"Garurumon, you cannot continue like this. You're hurt and far too exhausted!" Seraphimon pointed out, hating to admit it, but knew Garurumon was in no condition to fight.

"I know, but I will never give up. Matt told me this. That is why I want you to take us both out!" Garurumon said in reply, confusing and shocking Seraphimon.

Concerned, Seraphimon asked. "Garurumon, what are you planning?"

"I am planning to hold him tight so you can attack to knock us both out. Both of us have reached our limits anyway." Garurumon replied with a confident smile in his friend.

"And don't forget. Agumon and the others are still in this. They can finish what we couldn't." The Digimon of Friendship then pointed out, taking a moment to observe the other fights, looking around to see Shorudramon knocking DATS Agumon with a punch, before blocking a series of punches from Gaomon.

Shoutmon slowly rising to his feet, regaining his strength and continuing to fight, while Gallantmon and Flamedramon continued fighting Agveuilmon and saw WarGreymon watching them from a distance.

"Agumon, I leave the rest up to you. Don't worry about me. You must fight on" Garurumon spoke up, smiling at the Digimon he saw as his best friend.

From his words, WarGreymon expression was filled with doubtfulness and concern, but trusting Garurumon, the Digimon of Courage then nodded and resumed his fight with his friends, determined not to lose.

'Garurumon...' He thought, feeling fair solemness at what the Digimon of Friendship was planning, but promised to make sure such a sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

As soon as MegaSerapGarurumon began to rise, Garurumon leapt up and used his front legs and hind legs to wrap around his form, restraining him.

"What?! You still have that much strength? Let me go!" MegaSerapGarurumon yelled as he tries to fight him off, but found Garurumon's grip was too tight.

And with Garurmon so close to his form, not only was MegaSerapGarurumon unable to use his bladed weaponry, but knew if he tried another missile attack, then both would get blasted.

"Garurumon! Keep holding him!" Terriermon called from the stands, encouraging Wormmon to add his own cheer. "Don't let him go!"

"Seraphimon, do it now!" Garurumon then ordered.

At first, Seraphimon hesitated, but knowing Garurumon had made up his mind, that it would bring them closer to their victory, he then nodded and charged up his being with a great amount of light energy.

"Excalibur!" The angelic Digimon called with a great might, summoning his blade and casting it pure light, before charging forth, avoiding Garurumon and stabbing his sword into MegaSerapGarurumon's chest, the impact of the light attack was so great that it slammed all three Digimon off of the stage and into the darkness, where Gabumon and Patamon reappeared in the Universe Seven spectator stand, while Gataermon appeared in Universe Eleven's stand.

"Gabumon, are you alright?" Calumon said with worry, hating to see his friends in pain, before Lunamon did what she could to treat Gabumon's wounds.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Gabumon promised, smiling as Lunamon finished wrapping up the wounds, making him feel a whole lot better from the caring medical attention from the rabbit-like Digimon.

"Sorry, Gatomon, but I was at my limit." Patamon said, thinking he had let Gatomon down, but was caught by surprise when the Digimon of Light wrapped her arms around Patamon, smiling as she embraced him close to her body.

"You fought as best you could. Patamon, I am so proud of you." Gatomon whispered, continuing to hug Patamon, who blushed at first, before wrapping his arms around Gatomon, holding her close and hugging her back.

"Now it's up to our friends." Renamon pointed out, but had faith in Guilmon and those still fighting for them.

"It seems their teamwork is greater than ours'." AguniLoweeobomon commented, which caused Gataermon to agree at his comrade's words, before smirking and saying. "At least I know friendship and hope are not taken for granted. They beat me fair and square. Now Shorudramon and Agveuilmon are all we have left."

"You guys can do it!" Gabumon cheered as both sides continued to face off their final battles.

With WarGreymon, Flamedramon and Gallantmon, the three confronted Agveuilmon.

DATS Agumon and Gaomon still defended themselves and Shoutmon from Shorudramon.

And knowing it was nearing the end, all the Digimon continued to give all in their fights, determined not to lose after getting so far and after so many had sacrificed for them.


	22. DATS Digimon's biggest fight

Chapter 22: DATS Digimon's Biggest Fight

DATS Agumon and Gaomon skidded back from the force of Shorudramon's attack before bracing themselves as Shorudramon attacked once again with relentlessness and no mercy, keeping his foes on the defensive, with DATS Agumon blocking as best he could with his claws.

"Well you two lasted as long as I thought, but this is getting tiring now." Shorudramon commented.

"I could say the same about you." DATS Agumon said back, before attacking with his Pepper Breath, which caused the merged Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon to stumble at the blaze, but he quickly shook off the attack.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon then called, backing up his teammate and friend. attacking Shorudramon with a series of punches, before finishing with a powerful kick, causing Shorudramon to stumble back once again.

"Why you little brats. Pepper Fastball!" Shorudramon bellowed, summoning and shooting two fireballs from his claws that he fired iat DATS Agumon and Gaomon, who managed to hold back and block the attacks.

DATS Agumon and Gaomon both nodded, where they then dashed and bombarded the merged Digimon with punches and kicks, giving Shorudramon no time to defend himself, doing all he could to block the onslaught of attacks, only to then be kicked in the stomach by DATS Agumon, making him crash to the ground.

"This is impossible! How am I losing to the likes of them?" Shorudramon questioned.

"The battle is over. You need to surrender now." Gaomon said, trying to reason with their foe.

"Not likely. And as much as I hate to use this form, but I have to do this, even if it means I lose control. It's time for me to Digivolve!" Shorudramon called, hating the idea, but with the odds against him, he knew he had no other choices.

Showing his power, the whole area began to shake with Shorudramon began to change form, which DATS Agumon noticed and said in warning. "Be careful you guys, something is up and I don't think we're gonna like it."

Looking upon Shorudramon, the DATS Digimon saw Shorudramon had taken up a new form, looking similar to a dark version of OmniShoutmon, ShineGreymon and JagerDorulumon that had the shine of OmniShoutmon's gold armour, but had added attachments, including ShineGreymon's wings, JagerDorulumon's cape and Dorulumon's Drill-like tail, while red fur burst from sections of the armour, making the Digimon look like a raving beast, which yelled out his name in madness. "OMNISHINEDORULUMON!"

"Watch out!" Shoutmon called in warning, sensing a terrible power within the new Digimon they faced, before OmniShineDorulumon then let out a fearsome roar and he slammed both DATS Agumon and Gaomon with his arms, slamming them against the wall.

"Glorious Strike!" He then roared, gathering a tremendous amount of energy within his being that he then fired, hitting the two, concerning Rhythm and the other Digimon watching the fight.

But as the dust settled, two glows appeared, where ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon both stood, both in their Burst Modes and ready to fight.

"You haven't won yet!" ShineGreymon BM stated as both charged at him.

Seeing the new forms attacking him, OmniShineDorulumon snarled and roared again as he grabbed MirageGaogamon by the face and slammed him to the ground, causing ShineGreymon to let out a fearsome boom of his own, avenging MirageGaogamon and attacking the merged Digimon with a powerful punch.

"Destroy!" OmniShineDorulumon merely yelled in a mindless fury as he punched ShineGreymon BM again, sending the DATS Digimon flying back.

"Final Mirage Burst!" MirageGaogamon then announced as he released a great stream of energy from his weapon at his opponent, but was left in shock when OmniShineDorulumon dodged the attack.

However, as the combined Digimon was about to strike again, he was cut off when a powerful voice called. "Twin Fireball Strike!"

With the familiar boom in his voice, two fireballs hit OmniShineDorulumon in the back, making him cry in pain and crash from the blasting effect of the flames, giving ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon time to turn and saw OmniShoutmon behind them.

"Thanks guys. I am all rested now and back to fighting fit" OmniShoutmon said.

"Glad to see you back on your feet" ShineGreymon replied, also glad to see OmniShoutmon back to their side, before all three heard a loud roar and looked over to see OmniShineDorulumon, continuing to yell furiously.

"He might be out of control, but he's still powerful." MirageGaogamon said, trying to use logic in this fight.

"That is because he has never used that form until now." OmniShoutmon said, having his fare share of problem Digimon and troublemaking Digivolutions, one thought of Arresterdramon and GigaBreakdramon coming to mind, before telling the DATS Digimon. "However, while he does fight aggressively, his recklessness does leave openings. So if you two could distract him, I could make one final attack to knock him off of the stage."

"Understood." MirageGaogamon replied, sounding loyal, only to add. "As long as it's not life risking again."

With a plan set, the two Megas charged again, causing OmniShineDorulumon to roar furiously again and attack.

"Victorize Blast!" He roared, combining the powers of Victorizing Banking and Flame Blast, releasing a great and powerful release of energy that knocked MirageGaogamon back, but ShineGreymon managed to repel the attack, cutting away the energy with his GeoGrey Sword, before striking at the combined Digimon.

In retaliation, OmniShineDorulumon grabbed ShineGreymon by the throat and then slammed him to the ground and started pummeling the Mega Digimon.

But looking out for his friend again, MirageGaogamon used summoned his crescent blade, brought it above his head and yelled. "Luna Hook Slasher!"

From the attack, MirageGaogamon managed to knock him off, defeating the combined enemy once and for all.

"MAGGOTS, THE LOT OF YOU!" OmniShineDorulumon snarled as he lost further control, grabbing h ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon by their faces and slammed them to the wall, before continuing in his assault with a series of Flame Bursts at the duo.

"Agumon!" Rhythm called in horror as seeing her love being bombarded and in great pain.

"They are buying OmniShoutmon time. Look!" Lunamon suddenly said as they all turned to see OmniShoutmon powering up with his Omni Core Fusion attack.

"Come on guys. Just a little more" Gabumon said hopefully.

As OmniShineDorulumon kept attacking the two Megas, showing no mercy, before he ceased in his rationless fury when he felt a great power building up, causing him to look over and saw OmniShoutmon powering up, where the very spirit of Omnimon then circled around his being.

"Oh no! He saw him!" Gatomon gasped, worried that the plan had failed.

"DIE!" OmniShineDorulumon called furiously as he was about to charge at OmniShoutmon, but was suddenly stopped when ShineGreymon BM appeared and grabbed him in a full nelson hold, while MirageGaogamon grabbed him by the legs, restraining the rage filled Digimon.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO STILL GETTING IN MY WAY? OUT OF MY WAY!" OmniShineDorulumon snarled, trying to break free, but both Digimon held him tightly, refusing to let go of the combined Digimon.

"Shouldn't count us out when you had the chance!" ShineGreymon said cockily, prepared to take one for the team.

"OmniShoutmon, take all three of us out!" MirageGaogamon called. "Then you can help Wargreymon and the others stop Aguveuilmon! Don't worry about us! Do it so we can win!"

"I understand. ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, thank you." OmniShoutmon said, most grateful toward his friends and their selfless actions.

"Hit him, Shoutmon! Show him the bond of trust!" Dorulumon then called out from the stands.

"OMNI CORE FUSION!" OmniShoutmon announced with a great voice, releasing the aura that took Omnimon's form at the three, knocking all three across the stage and out of the ring.

And as Shorudramon landed, defeated on the Universe Eleven stands, DATS Agumon and Goamon landed in universe Seven's stands, where Rhythm rushed over to them.

"Agumon, are you alright?" Rhythm asked with a continued concern, seeing the bruises and blood upon DATS Agumon's being.

"That was one hell of a fight, but I'll be fine." DATS Agumon said assuringly, smiling gently at Rhythm, happy to see her calming down a little.

But having to remind his allies, Lobomon spoke up and informed. "Alright. Now all we can do is put everything on our last four friends."

"Gallantmon, only Aguveuilmon remains now! Do your best!" Renamon called out encouragingly.

"Aguveuilmon, it's up to you now!" Ganayomon followed up.

However...

"How pathetic! I expected much more from our leader." Aguveuilmon said bitterly, shocking all the Digimon.

"What!?" AguniLoweeobomon asked.

"Hey, how can you say that?!" Wargreymon demanded as he, Gallantmon and Flamedramon glared at him, just as OmniShoutmon joined the three heroes.

"You gained this power without casting everything aside. Well, congratulations are in order for defeating Shorudramon. Well done on that." Aguveuilmon said.

"You don't care that your allies are out?" Gallantmon questioned.

"That is correct. As a reward, feast your eyes on this. My strongest form, a form greater than all your Mega forms combined!" Aguveuilmon called, before he yelled as he began to power up, his energy surging wildly around him and through the arena, which the last four Digimon representing Universe Seven knew would be their hardest battle to come.


	23. No match for GallantWarforceVeedramon

Chapter 23: No match for GallantWarforceVeedramon

The last four heroes of Universe Seven, WarGreymon, Flamedramon, Gallantmon and OmniShoutmon braced themselves as Aguveuilmon powered up, letting out an all mighty yell at the top of his lungs as he began to change form, filling the whole arena with his great power with a massive surge of red coloured streams of wind and power, forcing all to shield themselves as best they could.

"I've never felt a power like this before!" Wormmon commented, continuing to shield his form as the power continued to intensify.

"Everyone, please be careful." Biyomon called, both toward those in the stands as well as the remaining hope for their realities.

And as the energies faded, WarGreymon, Flamedramon, Gallantmon and OmniShoutmon were all astonished at Aguveuilmon's changes, not only seeing he had nearly doubled in size, becoming taller than MegaGargomon, but had the combined appearance of the four of them.

His face was now concealed by a helmet similar to Gallantmon's, but was cut at the bottom, showing of skin and fangs exactly like the Veemon species, his armour took in the appearance of WarGreymon's, but had a V shaped crest mounted to the front and a red cape flowing from the back.

While his arms and feet were exposed, showing off his blue skin, upon his hands were a set of golden gauntlets that had a set of bracelets around the wrists, looking as though he had combined the weaponry and power of Shoutmon and Veemon's greatest forms.

And finished in his transformation, the Digimon then called with a booming and continued fearsome voice. "Behold your demise! You will all fall at the power off GallantWarforceVeedramon!"

"Great. This just keeps getting worse." Flamedramon said sarcastically, but remained ready to fight alongside his friends.

"Don't assume you've won yet!" WarGreymon called, before he and the others charged head on.

"Flame Shot!" Flamedramon called, summoning a set of flames in his gauntlets and tossing the inferno spheres at GallantWarforceVeedramon, who countered the attack with ease, stunning the Digimon of Courage as he summoned a copy of WarGreymon's Brave Shield to defend himself.

"Shield of Terra!" GallantWarforceVeedramon exclaimed, showing his power with a mighty attack, releasing a great blast of fire from the shield, striking and blasting Flamedramon with such a great and powerful force that it threw him almost halfway across the arena.

"Flamedramon!" Wormmon called from the stands, greatly concerned for his best friend, looking to see Flamedramon had been badly damaged, his helmet was smashed in half, exposing part of his face.

His chest armour had suffered too, breaking off of his body and exposing his chest, showing that even armoured, his body had sustained damage.

But despite the damage, panting for breath, Flamedramon managed to get back to his feet, determined to not stop or to never give up.

But GallantWarforceVeedramon continued in his attack, leaping past the others and striking Flamedramon again, shocking all to see the Data around his arms change from WarGreymon's Brave Shield to Gallantmon's Gram Lance, which he slammed against Flamedramon's being, making him crash into a wall and collapse, struggling to move a single limb.

"Oh no! Flamedramon's down!" Gatomon cried out, she too concerned for the Digimon of Miracles, before Patamon suddenly warned. "Gallantmon, keep on your toes! He's after you now!"

From the warning, Gallantmon turned around, just in time to see GallantWarforceVeedramon about to strike him from behind with his copied lance, which Gallantmon managed to block with his own, clashing the two in a stalemate.

With Gallantmon, holding back GallantWarforceVeedramon Wargreymon saw an opening and charged at the duo.

"Great Tornado!" He announced as he jumped forward and started to spin around, spinning at a tremendous speed, ready to tear GallantWarforceVeedramon to bits.

But GallantWarforceVeedramon sensed WarGreymon's presence and showed his speed, kicking Gallantmon aside, before facing WarGreymon and harnessing the power of UlforceVeedramon.

"Tense Brave Shield!" GallantWarforceVeedramon yelled, summoning a barrier of orange coloured energy around his form, deflecting WarGreymon and his attack, before deactivating his copied power and began to combat the Digimon of Courage, as well as Gallantmon.

WarGreymon and Gallantmon exchanged punches and kicks, doing everything they could in order to get a hit upon GallantWarforceVeedramon, but found GallantWarforceVeedramon blocked each and everyone of their attacks with ease.

"Victorize Banking!" OmniShoutmon yelled, getting into the fight as he summoned a great amount of energy within the V shaped section of his helmet, releasing all his power as a single stream of energy.

"Don't think I'll fall for any of your tricks!" GallantWarforceVeedramon called, raising his arms and calling back the Brave Shield, stunning OmniShoutmon to see his attack deflected so easily.

"This isn't good. How can we defeat an enemy who has this much power?" OmniShoutmon questioned.

"You cannot. All you can do is watch as I crush you all. Terra Strike!" GallantWarforceVeedramon called in retaliation, summoning forth a giant sphere of energy above his head that suddenly detonated, blasting WarGreymon, Gallantmon and OmniShoutmon in the tremendous force of power.

And when the blast of WarUlforceGallantmon's attack soon died down, those watching could see GallantWarforceVeedramon was the only Digimon standing, not even suffering a single scratch from his explosive attack.

Concerned, Lunamon asked. "Oh no! Is everyone alright?"

GallantWarforceVeedramon then scowled as Shoutmon emerged from the dust, badly injured, struggling to stand, but held a continued desire in his eyes to continue fighting, to continue to protect all he had gained and all those he cared for.

However, Wargreymon was not as lucky, for he lay on the ground, but was still conscious.

He had lost most of his armour, leaving his form almost naked, except for his damaged helmet, gloves and the black material covering his lower area.

But as shocked as all were at seeing WarGreymon almost out, there was no sign of Gallantmon.

"Gallantmon, where are you?" Impmon called, sounding annoyed, but within, he was concerned, but not as much as Renamon.

"You still stand? I am surprised to see you haven't broken down yet." GallantWarforceVeedramon said as he walked over to Shoutmon.

"Shut up. A heartless freak like you could never understand. I have pride as a king to never back down. I will be the one who end you!" Shoutmon said in reply as he leapt up and kicked GallantWarforceVeedramon in the chest, dealing the slightest of damage against his armour, causing the merged Mega Digimon to pay Shoutmon back as he punched him in the face, sending him crashing back down.

"Shoutmon, no! You've lost too much energy. You need to stop." Dorulumon called out, concerned for his friend, watching as Shoutmon ignored the pain to his body and pulled himself back up, showing he now had a swelled up eye, blooded mouth and his armour had almost been destroyed, barely held together and clinging to his form.

"You might as well give up. That pride of yours' will get you killed." GallantWarforceVeedramon told Shoutmon in a cold and logical tone.

"Can it! You don't know anything about pride! Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon yelled in retaliation, summoning his mic and letting out his energy from within his signature weapon, yelling into the mic and sending a flaming surge of power at the Mega merged Digimon.

"Yes! You've got him!" Gumdramon cheered as the attack struck GallantWarforceVeedramon, but Gabumon said sadly. "It didn't work. Look."

As the dust cleared, GallantWarforceVeedramon stood, completely unharmed.

"What!? You've gotta be kidding me!" DATS Agumon said, getting annoyed to see that their friends seemed helpless against GallantWarforceVeedramon.

"I respect your pride, I accept that. But this is the end." GallantWarforceVeedramon said as he then summoned his lance and charged it with blue coloured energy.

"Dragon Joust!" He yelled, releasing the energy as a mighty blast, one taking the form of a dragon, which struck Shoutmon with great intensity, causing him to cry out greatly as he was thrown out of the ring.

"SHOUTMON!" Gumdramon cried out, also horrifying Lunamon and Dorulumon.

'I failed... Lunamon... Mikey... everyone... I am sorry...' Shoutmon thought, sprouting some tears ,before he charged up a small energy ball in his hand.

"Wargreymon... I leave the rest... up to you..." The Digimon King managed to say, tossing the small amount of energy at Wargreymon, which was absorbed into the Digimon of Courage, filling him with a renewed energy and allowed him enough to stand once again, glaring at GallantWarforceVeedramon for his assault upon Shoutmon.

"You can still stand?" GallantWarforceVeedramon questioned, sounding more annoyed than stunned.

"Shoutmon... I hear you loud and clear." WarGreymon said in reply, before he stepped up and declared. "I will not fail all my friends!"

Smiling at WarGreymon's determination, Shoutmon allowed his beaten form to reappear in the spectator stands, where Dorulumon, Lunamon and Gumdramon all rushed to their king and faithful friend.

"We need to heal him now." Lunamon said, wiping her eyes clear of tears and doing all she could in tending to Shoutmon, tearing off segments of her dress as makeshift bandages to place over her love's wounds.

"And you've gotta win!" Biyomon called to WarGreymon.

"You need to avenge Flamedramon and Gallantmon!" Renamon added, her tone matching the dedication as Biyomon's, which caused WarGreymon to nod and attack as he leapt in the air, bringing up his hands and gathering a tremendous amount of energy above his form.

"Terra Force!" The Digimon of Courage called with a great might, releasing the energy as a massive sphere of pure energy, but was left in shock as GallantWarforceVeedramon blocked the attack, recalling his Brave Shield copy and prevented WarGreymon from harming him.

"Damn... that didn't work..." WarGreymon groaned, falling to the ground again as he could feel he had used up most of his strength within his Terra Force attack.

"You are courageous, I will give you that. But now, it's over!" GallantWarforceVeedramon declared, switching weaponry as the Brave Shield copy digitized, allowing a set of normally they are blue coloured energy blades to extend from his V-Bracelets, charging at WarGreymon and preparing to end the match once and for all.

But as he shot toward WarGreymon, so many of his friends' cries for him, suddenly echoed within WarGreymon's mind, which unlocked something within him.

"Victory Killer!" GallantWarforceVeedramon called as he slashed powerfully, striking at WarGreymon, shocking all, before all saw WarGreymon to teleport away from the attack, the blades plunging into the ground and tearing it to bits.

"What!?" GallantWarforceVeedramon questioned, shocked that WarGreymon had escaped his attack, before noticing something behind him, turning to see WarGreymon, who was still standing tall and his eyes were now glowing with an orange light.

"Whoa. How did he do that?" Gabumon questioned, before Shoutmon, who had recovered just enough, then smiled.

"I think our trust in him awakened something within him." The Digimon King said.

"It can't be!" Shorudramon protested, overhearing disbelieving Shoutmon's words, but saw Shoutmon was no liar, for GallantWarforceVeedramon then tried to slash him down with his lance, but found WarGreymon dodge his attack with ease.

"Is it possible that GallantWarforceVeedramon is now overpowered?" Ganayomon asked with concern.

"He's now avoiding GallantWarforceVeedramon's attacks with ease." Agunimon said, impressed, watching as GallantWarforceVeedramon tried to attack Wargreymon with more combined attacks, but the Digimon of Courage dodged and avoided every last attack.

And then, going on the offensive, WarGreymon gave off a massive punch to GallantWarforceVeedramon's stomach, causing the merged Mega to groan in pain and stagger back.

"He... he harmed me? Where is this power coming from?" GallantWarforceVeedramon questioned through his groans, looking on WarGreymon then surrounded himself in an orange aura, while a huge symbol of the crest of courage appeared on his chest, just as his entire being turned light orange and he gazed down at his opponent.

GallantWarforceVeedramon snarled and charged to attack the changed form of WarGreymon, but WarGreymon shot behind him with a continued display of impressive speed, where a series of near invisible strikes hit GallantWarforceVeedramon, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Now things are getting interesting." AlmightyAzulongmon commented, causing LightZhaqiumon to agree.

"It sure is, my lord." He replied, believing the fight to be already won, but with WarGreymon's sudden power surge, things were taking an interesting turn.

"Can it be... Ultra Courage?" Azulongmon then asked, his tone full of surprise and hope, causing many of the Digimon to look at him, with Gaomon asking. "With your permission, sir, can you tell us what Ultra Courage is exactly?"

"Of course. Ultra Courage is a technique that boost the power and defences of one Digimon to greater heights." Azulongmon explained, causing Zhuqiaomon to add. "And to think WarGreymon could achieve such power."

"Then we're not finished yet! Go for it WarGreymon!" Gatomon cheered.

"Go, Wargreymon! Beat GallantWarforceVeedramon down and win this!" DATS Agumon added, filled with a renewed fighting spirit.

Annoyed at both the cheers of the Digimon and WarGreymon humiliating him, GallantWarforceVeedramon snarled at WarGreymon, who then walked towards him, ready to fight once more.

"The real fight starts here, GallantWarforceVeedramon." WarGreymon said as he prepared for one last battle, not too sure what other tricks GallantWarforceVeedramon could gather, but knew his power that now surged within his body would combat the fused Digimon and save their worlds.


	24. The Greatest Fight Ever

Chapter 24: The Greatest Fight Ever

The area fell silent as WarGreymon, in his Ultra Courage form, approached the fallen form of GallantWarforceVeedramon who snarled at him.

"Don't get too cocky just because you powered up a bit..." GallantWarforceVeedramon said with a continued hostility as he charged and attacked again, only for his punch to be avoided by WarGreymon's continued speed.

Missing again, GallantWarforceVeedramon continued to feel his anger getting the better of him, wanting to take his enemy down and tried to attack again, but found WarGreymon avoid and block all his attacks with ease.

WIth GallantWarforceVeedramon continuing to lose his cool, it allowed WarGreymon to strike with a great speed that grazed GallantWarforceVeedramon's cheek as he then appeared behind, with the meged Mega snarling at his increase of speed.

"Is that the speed of the Ultra Courage?" Agunimon asked as he couldn't keep up.

"I have no idea, but with this I know that WarGreymon can win." Biyomon said in reply, unable to keep up with WarGreymon's speed, but could feel his heart and his continued passion within her.

"Who cares about Ultra Courage?" Gataermon questioned, before stating. "GallantWarforceVeedramon cannot lose this!"

GallantWarforceVeedramon remained on the offensive as he tried to attack again with more close combat attacks, going for a variety of punches and kicks, but WarGreymon avoided all attacks with ease, before leaping back and going on the offensive.

GallantWarforceVeedramon tried over and over to strike with a punch, but WarGreymon continued to block the attacks and soon retaliated, kicking the merged Digimon back.

"Terra Strike!" GallantWarforceVeedramon called furiously, gathering up a massive amount of firey energy that he then threw at WarGreymon, planning to blast him to pieces, but saw the Digimon of Courage bring his hands upward, creating a miniature form of his Terra Force which not only cancelled out the Terra Strike, but destroyed it too, deveratsing the area with the blast, as well as leaving most in awe.

"He cancelled it out!?" GallantWarforceVeedramon questioned in a shocked tone, but refused to back down or let WarGreymon win, before both Digimon charged and attacked each other again, exchanging punches and kicks.

But despite his power, GallantWarforceVeedramon received further damage as WarGreymon slammed his knee into his stomach, shattering GallantWarforceVeedramon's armour and leaving him winded, where the Digimon of Courage continued as he punched GallantWarforceVeedramon in the face, following up by delivering a roundhouse kick to the face and threw him back.

"Tense Brave Shield!" GallantWarforceVeedramon bellowed, switching his combat to long range, firing more blasts from his copy of the Brave Shield, but WarGreymon avoided every last attack.

Feeling further frustrated, GallantWarforceVeedramon rushed in again as he tried to punch WarGreymon with a tremendous amount of power, but WarGreymon blocked the attack with just his arm, giving his foe a collected look.

Annoyed, GallantWarforceVeedramon leapt back and tried to attack again, throwing off another punch, but WarGreymon moved aside, before using his Great Tornado attack, which slammed into GallantWarforceVeedramon's chest, making him crash into many walls, shattering his armour, just before making a painful crash to the ground.

"After all that struggle, now he's overpowering GallantWarforceVeedramon." Renamon said, quite impressed at WarGreymon's power.

"Good going, WarGreymon!" Gabumon cheered.

"Our victory is assured!" Terriermon added with confidence in his friend.

GallantWarForceVeedramon slowly rose as he panted in exhaustion.

"How can this be possible? How could you have so much stamina after being nearly beaten?" He questioned.

"Flamedramon, Gallantmon, and everyone are placing everything they have within me." WarGreymon said in reply, just as he then stated. "I swear on that faith, I shall never back down!"

"Silence! Such a thing is meaningless to my power!" GallantWarforceVeedramon snapped back.

"Then allow me to show you it isn't meaningless." WarGreymon said back, before both Digimon charged at each other again.

"How can this be? His speed and power is greater than GallantWarforceVeedramon?" Cyampmon questioned.

"You can't even figure that out yet?" Gaomon spoke to the Universe Eleven Digimon, getting their attention and confusion.

"Agumon's not just fighting for himself. It's because he's baring our hopes too." The boxer Digimon told his adversaries which made Shorudramon and Ganayomon's eyes widen in surprise at hearing Gaomon's words.

"He's right. Agumon has others who help raise each other up." DATS Agumon added. "Not only do we treasure each other greatly, but our existence gives him strength."

"I'm sure he doesn't believe he can manage to make it this far on his own. It's because we're all here for him." Kazemon then said with a continued confidence in her friend.

"We all may be from different realities of the Digital World of Universe Seven but here we all are, trusting Agumon." Lobomon added, causing Patamon to then say. "Even when fighting, he has a way to drawing in those around him. That's the sort of Digimon he really is."

Shorudraomon and Ganayomon went silent as the words sunk into them.

And while they were talking, WarGreymon struck GallantWarforceVeedramon with a near invisible strike, where GallantWarforceVeedramon crashed into the wall.

"You see, this is what friendship really is?" WarGreymon questioned.

"Who cares about friendship and trust?" GallantWarForceVeedramon snapped back. "To accept that would be to deny everything I've been through. I won't believe in such power! Such a thing..."

GallantWarforceVeedramon then rose his Brave Shield copy towards the Universe Seven stand and yelled in the midst of a blind rage. "SHOULD BE ERASED EASILY! TERRA STRIKE!"

Unleashing his power at the stands where Terriermon, Kazemon, Impmon, Dorulumon, Gatomon, Lobomon, Gumdramon, Wormmon, Agunimon, Rhythm, Biyomon, Renamon, Gabumon, Patamon, DATS Agumon, Gaomon and Shoutmon stood, all watched in shock as the blast came towards them.

But WarGreymon used his speed to appear before them, deflecting the attack away with his hands, before he landed back in the arena, glaring angrily at his GallantWarforceVeedramon.

"Why you..." WarGreymon just said, angered that GallantWarforceVeedramon stooped to such cowardice.

"That power should be easily to erased easily!" GallantWarforceVeedramon shouted.

"Don't think that I am some kind of hero of justice or something, but those who dare attack or harm my friends... I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE!" WarGreymon bellowed as with a mighty power up and great speed, he slammed a hard punch into GallantWarforceVeedramon's face before the two exchanged more punches and kicks, before both powering up more, GallantWarforceVeedramon with a red aura and WarGreymon with an orange aura that clashed across the entire stage.

"Go, WarGreymon! Beat GallantWarforceVeedramon for us!" Shoutmon shouted on.

"Shield of the Terra!" GallantWarforceVeedramon bellowed, firing a blast from his double of the Brave Shield, but WarGreymon avoided the attack, before he sent GallantWarforceVeedramon flying with another powerful attack.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon then announced, gathering all his energy into a sphere above his head, throwing it and striking GallantWarforceVeedramon with so much power that he crashed into the stage.

As the dust cleared, all saw Agveuilmon on the ground, back to his Rookie form, who struggled to stand, for he had used too much power and he fell back to his knees, panting heavily.

"Oh no! He's back at Rookie!" Ganayomon said in shock.

"Great! Now go for it Wargreymon, finish this!" Gumdramon called out.

As WarGreymon landed before Agveuilmon, looking down at him with a look of mercy on his face, something happened.

Blood began to seep from his back, causing him to De-Digivolve back to Agumon, who fell on his knees too, grasping in pain.

"Oh no! What happened?" Terriermon asked with concern in his voice.

"WarGreymon is not used to using Ultra Courage just yet and it has taken a toll on him and his body." Azulongmon informed.

"Oh now we're in trouble" Agunimon said.

"Agveuilmon, he lost his power! Now your chance!" AguniLoweeobomon shouted.

Hearing this, Agveuilmon slowly rose and glared at Agumon, ready to finish off his foe.

"You fought bravely, I admit. But now it ends. Pyro Blast!" He bellowed, releasing a fireball that struck Agumon, where he almost fell off the edge of the stage.

"Agumon, no!" Biyomon cried out with horror and concern.

"Flame shot!" A voice suddenly called, which struck Agumon from behind, saving him from elimination, shocking Agveuilmon as he turned to see the injured and technically naked form of Flamedramon appear beside the fallen Agumon, saving him with his attack.

"Flamedramon! He's alright!" Wormmon called with a relief.

"Ouch! Thanks for the help, but that seriously hurt, Flamedramon." Agumon groaned.

"Sorry, Agumon but it was what I needed to do to save you. Now you rest up and leave the rest to us." Flamedramon said in reply with a smirk as an explosion near them broke the rocks on the area, where Agveuilmon then turned to see an injured but still alive Guilmon emerge from the rubble of the rocks, his tattered scarf flowing behind him.

"Guilmon!" Terriermon cheered, before sighing in relief and confessing. "We thought you were a goner."

"You bonehead! Don't scare us like that!" Impmon shouted, hiding back his concerns, while Renamon smiled with joy, wiping the tears from her eyes as she said. "Thank goodness he's alive."

Glad to know his friends still cared about him, but knowing he still had to face his enemy, Guilmon then leapt over and joined Flamedramon and Agumon.

"Damn it. Not much time left and no more strength to Digivolve. But I still have enough power to crush you two." Agveuilmon stated.

"Wrong. It ends now. Let's finish this!" Guilmon said back as he took to a fighting pose, as did Flamedramon, who smirked and added. "A Digimon of my own heart."

With Flamedramon and Guilmon by his side, Agumon slowly began to rise as the climax of the whole tournament was about to come to its end.


	25. The Ultimate Hope

Chapter 25: The Ultimate Hope

With Agumon still down, Flamedramon and Guilmon took a final stand against Agveuilmon, making sure to keep their friend protected as they faced their foe.

"Pyro Blast!" Agveuilmon called, starting off in his latest battle with a blast of fire from his maw, which Guilmon counted with his own body, allowing the attack the make contact with his form and giving Flamedramon a chance to strike.

"Fire Rocket!" The Digimon of Courage and Friendship announced, jumping over Guilmon and igniting his form in an uproar of flames, charing his body downward as he launched himself into Agveuilmon, making him skid back from the blazing strike.

"Now this fight is getting more interesting by the minute." AlmightyAzulongmon commented, enjoying the fight between the dimensional Digimon.

"Come on, you two, you've almost got it!" Patamon cheered from the side, continuing to place his confidence in the final line that would determine their Digital World's destiny, watching alongside the others as Agveuilmon snarled and showed he was not going down as he attacked with a powerful rightlook, slamming Flamedramon back, while Guilmon charged and tackled their enemy to the ground.

And after the close combat, Guilmon followed up with another blast of flame.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon bellowed, striking out a fireball at Agveuilmon's fallen form, consuming the area with a massive blast, which, as the dust cleared, Guilmon and Flamedramon saw Agveuilmon trying to stand, but he fell to his knees, panting and coughing out blood, struggling to move.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Gataermon said, horrified at seeing his ally in such pain, watching as Flamedramon walked over to the fallen form of Agveuilmon and brought up his claw.

"It's over, Agveuilmon. You don't have enough strength to fight, so I'm going to knock you out of this match right here, right now." The Digimon of Miracles said, about to strike, but stopped as Ganayomon called with a concerning in her voice. "Agveuilmon, you mustn't give up! You have to win!"

"Ganayomon..." Agveuilmon groaned at hearing her words and the continued care within her, causing the merged Digimon to suddenly yell, where a tremendous force wind circled around Agevuilmon, which knocked Flamedramon back, the Digimon of Miracles De-Digivolving back to Veemon, who groaned at the sudden loss of strength, but took a proud stance by Guilmon's side.

Confused but determined, Guilmon questioned. "He still have that much power?"

Agveuilmon yelled and created a huge flame shield around himself that increased in size, causing Guilmon and Veemon to defend themselves as best they could, backing away as the flames came closer and closer to them.

"Guilmon, Veemon, hold on!" Renamon called out with a concerned tone from the stands, telling the merged Digimon had more planned.

"You weaklings! Begone!" Agveuilmon yelled as he released the flames from around his form, causing the two Digimon to skid back, damaged by the inferno.

But as Guilmon and Veemon were pushed further by the attack, both saw a familiar figure shoot through the flames of Agveuilmon and attack.

"Claw Uppercut!" Agumon called, slamming his right arm into Agveuilmon's jaw, knocking him upward and causing the flames to fade.

"Sorry, you two. I left everything up to you guys." Agumon apologized, before giving off a confident grin as he said. "But that doesn't mean I am just out yet."

"You can move?" Guilmon asked with a fair surprise in his voice.

"Look who's talking, Guilmon?" Agumon asked back as he grinned slyly as he moved to stand between Veemon and Guilmon and then told Guilmon and Veemon of a plan. "Listen. Veemon, you and I will go ahead and be the offensive. Guilmon, you be our backup."

"Nice plan, but you think you should step back too?" Veemon asked.

"We already pushed to our very limits, Veemon. We cannot Digivolve anymore and if we don't fight together as one, our universe is as good as gone." Agumon said (informed/in reply).

"Agumon! Again, you stand up to me?" Agveuilmon asked, actually smiling a little from respect, having never faced a foe like Agumon and liked it.

But focusing his power, powering his attack as a massive fireball, Agveuilmon gathered the all powerful inferno over his head.

"Agveuilmon has reached his limit like us, but his strength and determination are still impressive. There's no way we can beat him one on one." Agumon confessed, wondering if their teamwork could achieve their victory.

"Agumon, don't give up!" A familiar voice suddenly called from the sky, before all looked up, renewing Agumon's hope at the voice.

"That voice... Tai? Is that you?" Agumon asked, turning toward the direction of the voice of the Digidestined of Courage, but saw no sign of the brunette.

"Yeah, it's me. Agumon, remember the strength you have when we work together, when we fight as a team. Use that strength to end this fight!" Tai's voice then said, continuing to put faith in Agumon.

Confused, Gatomon asked. "Tai, we're between all realities of the Digital World, how are you talking to us?"

"Gennai told us about your disappearance and the Tournament of Power." All heard Kari's voice inform, shocking Gatomon to hear her voice.

"We are speaking to you all directly from Izzy's computer. In fact, all of us are." Kari added, causing Dorulumon to ask. "All of us?"

"That means all the timelines." Takuya's voice rang out, before the brunette added with a confidence in his voice. "Izzy connected us all to his computer so we can support you all!"

"Takuya?" Agunimon asked, which caused Kazemon to then ask with curiousness. "And is Zoe with you?"

"Right here. And so is Koji. You all must trust in Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!" Zoe's voice said in a cheerful reply.

"Because it's still Fighting Time!" Marcus' voice added, making DATS Agumon and Rhythm smile at his familiar voice of Marcus Damon, DATS Agumon grinning as he said "Boss..."

"Even if you lose, and our memories could never fade away, we will never forget you." Mikey's voice said, causing Tagiru to add. "So win this, show everyone who is the real Superstars here and then we see each other again."

Though glad to hear from his friend and General, Shoutmon had to apologize. "Mikey... I'm sorry I lost."

"Don't worry, Shoutmon. You did great. So just leave the rest up to Agumon and the others, ok?" Mikey's voice said in reply, continuing to fill with care and kindness.

"How are they reaching us?" LightZhaqimon questioned, which just made AlmightyAzulongmon smile, not minding the added guests and liking the continued encouragement of the various heroes and heroines, knowing it would only increase the power of the match.

"Just one little push and you've got this" Sora's voice said.

"You need hope and trust to win this fight!" TK called out, where Matt added. "And friendship to push yourself forward."

"Guilmon, don't hold back. Push everything you've got into this!" Takato's voice called as Rika's voice added. "We're all counting on you."

"Takato..." Guilmon said, feeling his strength returning at the confidence his Tamer and all had within him.

"Come on, Veemon. Win the tournament and we'll have a party at the end!" Davis' words called out.

"Davis..." Veemon said, he too feeling his confidence returning, remembering he was not one to give up and not about to start.

"You've almost got this, Agumon. Use your last strength to end this battle for good! We all believe in you!" Tai's voice called, where Agumon indeed felt his strength returning.

"Come on, guys. Win this so we can't be erased!" Gomamon's voice called out.

"Gomamon, you mean... you all know?" Gabumon questioned with shock.

-Digidestined's Digital World-

"Of course we knew." Tentomon said as he, Gomamon, Aquaveemon, Palmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon had gathered with a huge bunch of Digimon, before the Digimon of Knowledge added. "You guys up and disappeared, we ought to know about this tournament."

"Sorry, guys. We just didn't want you all to panic." Patamon's voice called.

"Don't worry about it." Palmon assured, before calling with pride in her friends. "Just win for us! We all believe in you! We give you all our hope!"

"Alright, everyone. Let's cheer them on!" Hawkmon called to the other Digimon, who all cheered and called out in hope to cheer their heroes, theri heroines, their friends on.

-Tamer's Digital World-

"We're cheering for you too! We believe in you! Crush them all!" Cyberdramon called as he and the other Digimon cheered too.

In fact, all the other heroic Digimon from each timeline all did the same as all cheered on for Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon to pull through, where the three Digimon gathered their energy and prepared to finish their fight.

-Back at the stage-

"Everyone is cheering for us!" Calumon cheered as all heard the calls and cheers, not only from their friends, but from the countless Digimon they had sought to keep protected from the corrupting forces of the Digital Worlds.

And while gaining their faith back, Agveuilmon finally regained enough power, where he threw his fireball at the trio, expecting his attack to reduce all to ashes.

"Veemon, I believe in you!" AquaVeemon's voice called out.

"Let's cheer them on too! Come on, Agumon, I have always believed in you!" Biyomon called out.

"I love you, Guilmon! I know you can do this!" Renamon added, her tone matching the care and the love of her female partners.

All the other Universe Seven Digimon cheered, feeding Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon with newfound hope and trust, where Agumon's eyes suddenly glowed with a shining emerald green as he then yelled out with a mighty voice. "Let's do this guys, for everyone's hope!"

"Yeah!" Guilmon and Veemon agreed, their eyes glowed emerald green alongside Agumon's, before all three were surrounded by a combined gold aura, which cancelled out Agveuilmon's attack.

As Agveuilmon turned, he saw Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon basked in gold aura as well, their skin colours had turned a pure shade of gold, all expect for Veemon and Guilmon's white chest and bellies, while their eyes remained the shining emerald green, surprising all watching and causing Terriermon to ask. "Whoa! What happened to them?"

"It is! Super Digimon! They took all our hopes and dreams to become Super Digimon!" Lunamon informed, having heard legend of such power, but seeing it, it was as if witnessing Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode come into existence once again.

"Now, finish this!" Tai, Davis and Takato's voices all called in unison.

 _2, 3, 4..._

Agumon and Veemon followed the command of their human partners as each yelled and charged at Agveuilmon, who charged in retaliation, colliding with the two Digimon, just before the Digidestined Digimon pushed through and managed to get the upper hand against Agvuilmon.

 _Time has come, I'm ready to go (Go)_

 _Venturing into the unknown (Go)_

 _Fires inside me must be unleashed_

"Agumon and Veemon are fighting in sync!" Biyomon said, amazed, while many were still in awe at how they fought as a Super Digimon.

 _People talkin' nonsense all day (Go)_

 _"Chinpunkan," that's all they can say (Go)_

Agveuilmon managed to get in an attack as he then punched Agumon in the stomach, who didn't even flinch from the strike and grabbed Agveuilmon's arm, allowing Veemon to knee him in the face, where he skidded along the ground, snarling with rage as he got back up and charged again.

But Agumon and Veemon moved aside, where Guilmon caught him off guard, blasting him back down with a tremendous fireball.

 _I can't get no satisfaction (Oh, oh)_

Agveuilmon crashed into the wall as Agumon and Veemon charged alongside Guilmon's rapid fireballs and pinned the merged digimon to the wall as Agumon and Veemon leapt from slabs of rock, before striking, with Agumon punching and Veemon kicking the enemy in his stomach.

 _Challenges may come (Oh, oh)_

 _Fighting's just begun_

 _But there's no stopping me from spreading out my wings (Let's fly high) (Oh, oh)_

Agveuilmon continued to release his fury as he pushed away his enemies and charged at Guilmon, deciding to destroy him first.

 _Concentrate my power (Oh, oh)_

 _In the final hour_

"Throw me at him!" Veemon suddenly called, thinking quickly, which made Agumon nod, grab Veemon by his tail and throw Veemon at Agveuilmon.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon called with a great boom in his voice, slamming his thick skull into Agveuilmon, knocking him down before he could attack Guilmon.

 _In the end, I am gonna win!_

Agumon then leaps down to join Veemon.

 _Don't you know I'm unstoppable?_

 _Don't even try 'cause you will fall!_

Both grabbing onto Agveuilmon, Veemon and Agumon yelled as they held onto him, before both leapt up high, dragging Agveuilmon along, giving him no possibilities to defend or counter.

 _I got a strength (Oh) deep in my soul (Oh)_

 _That gives me courage and control_

"Finish it!" Guilmon called out.

"Agumon! Veemon!" Azulongmon's voice boomed.

"Do it!" Terriermon, Kazemon, Impmon, Dorulumon, Gatomon, Lobomon, Gumdramon, Wormmon, Agunimon, Rhythm, Biyomon, Renamon, Gabumon, Patamon, DATS Agumon, Gaomon and Shoutmon all encouraged with powerful cries, placing everything within their friends.

 _I'll go beyond the Limit Break_

 _The universe is mine to take_

Agumon and Veemon pushed themselves as far as they could, where they along with Agveuilmon was then thrown off of the stage, leaving him silent in thought.

Defeated, Agveuilmon surprised himself a little as he thought. 'So this is trust...? Universe Seven's power...?"

 _I have no fear (Oh), I think it's clear (Oh)_

 _Let's kick it up into high gear_

"POWER OF COURAGE!" Agumon and Veemon called together as they gathered the last of their power, where the entire stage was blinded by light.

 _Oh, this is Digimon Super_

 _We've got the skills to blow AlmightyAzulongmon away!_

When the light died down, Guilmon was all was the only one left on the stage, panting greatly and dropping to his left knee as he powered down, needing time to recover from all the energy released, while Agumon and Veemon returned to the Universe Seven stands, back to their normal forms, while Agveuilmon fell in Universe Eleven's stands, causing Ganayomon to rush to his side, seeming more concerned for him than their world.

"Agumon, are you ok?" Biyomon asked as she helped Agumon up, while Patamon and Gatomon helped Veemon up, using their bodies to keep Veemon from falling flat on his stomach.

"We're alright, but... we did it, Veemon... We won, right?" Agumon asked with a chuckle that made Veemon smile and gave a thumbs up, before looking upon Patamon and Gatomon, smiling at them for all they had done and how they continued to be there for him.

"With Agveuilmon's elimination, Universe Eleven is now be erased." LightZhaqimon interrupted.

"Eraser Cosmic!" AlmightyAzulongmon called as all Universe Eleven Digimon started to glow, about to remove all traces of them from existence, but decided to give the second place Digimon time to see themselves off, just as Agveuilmon opened his eyes.

"You did well, Agveuilmon." Ganayomon said with a continued smile, filled with love and pride, which made Shorudramon agreed and add. "Yes. We're proud of you. Thank you, my friend."

"Why? Why are you still kind to me after I treated you all with contempt" Agveuilmon questioned.

"Agveuilmon..." All heard Agumon say, looking to see the reptilian Digimon approach them.

"I know we just finished fighting but I still haven't had enough. I know you'll probably hate this, but I think we can both get stronger through fighting." Agumon said, before he gave a small smile and added. "I wanna see you again so I can fight you, but with my own strength."

Agveuilmon's eyes widen at Agumon's friendly offer, but he just closed his eyes and smiled as he and the others vanished without a trace.

"After all that, you've still given him a warrior's respect?" Impmon scolded, wanting to berate Agumon for siding with the enemy, but found he was cut from his rants.

"Guilmon!" LightZhaqiumon called getting all attention upon him as LightZhaqiumon approached the Hazard Digimon.

"You are the last digimon standing. Have you decided on your two wishes?" He questioned.

"Two? I thought it was one." Guilmon replied with confusion in his voice.

"My decision has been updated. My congratulations on Universe Seven for winning the tournament. Now, Guilmon, you can make two wishes." AlmightyAzulongmon said as he then called out a huge orange crystal ball and instructed. "Just touch this ball and make your wishes."

Guilmon looked at the ball, before a question came to mind.

"Is it possible to change a universe with a wish? Because I remember Universe Nine still has Myotismon has us under his control as well as he and Gatomon killed all the humans" Guilmon asked, wanting to use his wishes for the greater good.

"Oh? And why's that?" AlmigthyAzlungomon asked with a curiousness.

"The first wish, I wish to reboot Universe Nine so the Digimon are not being controlled by Myotismon, make that fanged freak disappear, and the humans he killed restored." Guilmon replied.

"As for my second wish, I want to restore all the Universes that were wiped out." Guilmon then said, a surprise to AlmightyAzulongmon, as well as a few of the Digimon in the stands, while making Renamon smile at Guilmon's selfless choice.

"That is no problem at all. Just touch the ball and make your wishes." AlmightyAzulongmon smiled as did LightZhaqiumon and the others Universe Seven Sovergisns, earning a smile from Guilmon, who then the ball and made his wishes, causing the ball to glow with pure light and then glow brightly as the effects of Guilmon's wish and desires kicked in.

-Universe Nine Digital World-

Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, DATS Agumon, Gaomon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon all woke up to find themselves back in their Digital World, but Myotismon was nowhere to be found, causing light and life to return to the wasteland that used to be their home.

"How did we end up here?" Gatomon asked, rubbing her head. "I know we were beaten and erased but..."

"Wait!" She suddenly called, feeling as though she was finally thinking clearly for herself for the first time, joy and shock filling the feline as she added. "My loyalty to Myotismon, it's gone. My true memories returning, but I remember it was me... I killed her. I killed my partner... What have I've done?!"

"We're no longer puppets to Myotismon, but all those terrible things we've done. Oh, Tai, forgive me..." Agumon said sadly, he too regretting the actions of the past, even if it was because Myotismon had messed with his head.

"We killed our Tamers while under under his spell." Renamon said as she shed tears and questioned "How can we be ever been forgiven?"

"Forgive you for what?" A voice asked, sounding rather confused, causing all the Digimon to turn in shock to see their humans partners before them, all stunned to see them as if nothing had happened, if they had not met their demise.

"What? You're back? But we killed... How? Why?" Guilmon questioned.

"Oh, that's right. You were manipulated by Myotismon and killed us. Hey, it's alright. We're back now." Davis grinned, able to forgive the Digimon, knowing it was against their better judgement that such evils had occurred.

"We were told that Universe Seven did something about that. They rebooted you all, restored us and erased Myotstion from history. And now that you're all free, we can all start again, as a team." Tai said, holding out his hand, expecting Agumon to shake it, but was a little surprised as the reptilian Digimon tightly hugged Tai, while the other Digimon embraced their respective partners, tearing up at knowing that all they had lost was now back

'Universe Seven... thank you...' Gatomon thought as she looked in the sky, grateful she had this second chance to be with her Kari.

-Universe Six Digital World-

Amy, Beth, Gabby, Laura, Gwen, Penny, Venus, Gina, Rebecca, Impa, Amber, Zia, Bridget, Relena, Gloria, Sammy and Gundra looked in the sky of their restored world, smiling and silently thanking Universe Seven for what they done.

No longer were they are brainwashed idiots under the control of Venusmon, but were now their own Digimon, free to do as they wished, to live the lives they wanted.

And while Gloria, Relena, Amber, Zia, Sammy and Gundra decided to head off and find their purpose in the Digital World, some Digimon such as Rebecca, Gina, Amy, Beth, Benus, Laura and Gwen decided to stay at the club, continuing to strip, but used the money they made for the greater good such as for their communities., and their happiness of being with each other, which increased as Gina and Rebecca kiss each other.

-Universe Four Digital World-

The Cyber Sleuth Digimon were restored to the Digital World, continuing to enjoy the peace with the Royal Knights that had sided with Leopardmon defeated, as well as the Eaters no more than a memory to a select few, which caused the team of Digimon to take a small peak on their friends back in the Real World, looking to see Takumi and Keisuke still at the top as the detective of the Kuremi agency and leader of Hudie, which made Hudiemon smile to see Keisuke so happy, knowing that if the Real World or Eden ever needed help again, they would be reunited.

But for the time being, the Cyber Sleuth Digimon decided to just take things easy and enjoy the peace.

But having a idea who was behind their return, Omnimon smiled and said "Thanks, Universe Seven."

-Universe Five Digital World-

CuteShoutmon, PaperMyotismon, LocoDorulumon, OmniBetsumon, RookDeputymon and SparrowPatamon looked around, confused at what happened, remembering their fate, remembering them supposedly removed from reality, but found themselves back in their Digital World, which looked like a jumbled version of the Digital Worlds adjacent their own, but they still called their home.

Confused, LocoDorululmon asked. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not too sure..." OmniBetsumon replied, grinning as he reached in his satchel and withdrew a whole line of red fabric, covering himself and setting on his new costume.

"But I think we have him to thank for it." The cosplay Digimon guessed, showing off he was now dressed as Guilmon, which embarrassed the others.

But with OmniBetsumon's way to immortalize to their supposed hero, CuteShoutmon looked in the sky to think on this, believing there was truth behind his friend's outfit.

-Universe Eleven Digital World-

Cyaompmon, AguniLoweeobomon and Gataermon looked in the sky as Ganayomon rested her head on Agveuilmon's shoulder, remaining silent as she listened to Agveuilmon and Shorudramon talk.

"In the end, Agumon said he wanted to see me again." Agveuilmon said, sharing his feelings as he told the others. "But I've lived my life bound by my past, I can't form connections to anyone."

"Have you always been a coward?" Shorudramon asked.

"In that final battle, you answered to Ganayomon's voice of hope and ours too. When you stood up again, don't you think you formed a connection to all of us at the same time?" He then pointed out.

"Shorudragon..." Agveuilmon could only say, surprise filling him, but he knew he was right.

"So, next time we see them, we won't lose." Shorudramon replied with a confident smirk.

"Right!" Agveuilmon smirked back, putting his arm around Ganayomon as he then thought. 'Next time, I'll win! I'll be seeing you again, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and all of you Universe Seven Digimon.'

And while happy to see Agveuilmon expressing his feelings, Ganayomon was more happy at the moment, where she let out a small yawn and continued to embrace her love, happy to be by his side, to finally be his.

a/n: One more chapter left everyone. In the meantime, will you mind taking a look at my Digimon Tamers: Fate of Brothers story. You might like it as much as this one. Thanks.


	26. Thank you and Farewell

Chapter 26: Thank you and Farewell

With their wish granted, the ball disappeared as Guilmon looked in the sky, knowing that each dimension would be a better place for all.

"Guilmon!" He then heard Renamon call as he turned to see the stands, where he saw the vixen coming closer to the arena, before Renamon leapt back onto the stage, rans up and hugged Guilmon tightly and with a continued love.

"You are ok are you? You're not hurt or anything?" She asked, her tone sounding fairly concerned, before feeling assured as Guilmon smiled at her, cupped her cheek and said with a soft voice. "I am fine. I am just relieved that we're all safe."

"Man, that was an intense battle." Agumon then commented as he flexed his arms, before Biyomon embraced Agumon, happy he was also safe, but came to question. "But how did our friends and partners know we were here?"

"I allowed them to know." AlmightyAzulongmon informed, surprising everyone at this knowledge. "I know how much your human partners and your world means to you. So I contacted them and told them all about it."

Surprised, DATS Agumon questioned. "So you favoured us the whole time?"

"It is because Agumon showed me some great battles today." AlmightyAzulongmon said in reply, looking amongst the heroes and heroines as he commented. "You all did well. I had so much fun watching you all."

"It was no biggie." Veemon said with a confident smirk.

"Agumon, you did well." Tai's voice was heard from the stands, proud of his Digimon partner, as were the other heroes and heroines.

"You all did well, but now I think it's time we return home." Azulongmon said to the heroes.

"And back to our own worlds too." Agunimon added, before the various Digimon teams headed toward Azulongmon, ready to get back to their normal lives and not to the forced combatence.

"I hope we see you all again." AlmightyAzulongmon called with a sincerity in his voice, surprising the Digimon to hear the Digimon capable of creating and erasing entire worlds sounding so kind, before all disappeared back to their respective worlds.

-Digidestined Digital World-

The heroes and heroines all gathered together, where all smiled at each other, knowing their victory was achieved.

"Thank you all for your help." Gabumon said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around Matt. "We couldn't have pulled it off without you."

"Yeah, we couldn't be more thankful." Gatomon added as she had taken to Kari's embrace, nuzzling her head against Kari's cheek, so happy to have the Digidestined of Light back with her.

"It was a little troubling, but I am glad we fought together." Dorulumon said with a smile, just as he and the other Fusion Fighters began to glow in a green light, where they were soon to return back to their own world.

"And if you need help from the Superstar again, you know who to call." Gumdramon said with a big and confident grin, which the others gave, while Lunamon hugged the Digimon King.

"Shoutmon, let's go home. I want to see everyone again." Lunamon said, getting no complaints from the others.

"So long, Agumon. It's been a blast." Shoutmon then said, before he and the other Fusion Fighters were returned back to their world, leaving the Tamers, Legendary Warriors and DATS team amongst the Digidestined.

But knowing they too had to go, the members of DATS began to say their farewells as the members of the DATS were circled with a blue aura.

"I couldn't thank you all enough." Rhythm said as she remained by DATS Agumon's side.

"But I know this isn't the end." Gaomon added with a smirk as he fist bumped Veemon, glad to have fought upon the side of the Digidestined, of such great fighters.

"And if you guys ever want to sparn, give us a call." DATS Agumon then said with a grin, before he and the others were taken off and returned to their own world.

Glowing in yellow light, the Legendary Warriors were the next to return to their own world.

But before doing so, the Legendary Warriors did say their farewells.

"Hey, Agunimon. I am ready to settle down with you if you want." Kazemon told him, her offer making Agunimon blush at first, before he smiled as he set his arms around the Warrior of Wind, holding her close to his chest and feeling her love.

"Guess we have many stories to tell when we get home" Kumamon said with a cheerful smile, looking forward to returning to their Digital World and telling as to their adventure with the other heroes and heroines.

"So long and see you later guys." Agunimon called, before the Legendary Warriors vanished back to their own Digital World.

With the Legendary Warriors gone, it left just the Digidestined and the Tamers, where the Tamers then said their goodbyes glowing red.

"Man, I'll be so glad when we return home. BlackRenamon needs me badly." Impmon said calmly, acting as if he didn't care.

"Oh, come on, Impmon. Admit it that you care." Calumon teased, knowing he no longer had to fear the bigger Digimon.

"I just know Henry and the others are waiting for us when we return home. I can't wait." Terriermon said with a grin, a similar expression on Renamon's face as she continued to embrace Guilmon.

"Guilmon, since you won the tournament for us, I think you deserve a huge reward when we get back home. I love you so much." Renamon whispered in the Hazard Digimon's ear, giving it a playful bite as she continued to seduce Guilmon, pressing her boobs against his chest and making him blush at Renamon's actions.

"Thank you. I really do love you too, Renamon." Guilmon replied, about to move in and kiss the vixen, before remembering they were not alone, causing him to face Agumon and the others and say happily. "Oh and you guys... thanks for everything. I hope we can all meet again."

Finished with what they had to say, Guilmon returned his attention back to Renamon, kissing her deeply and lovingly, just as the Tamers returned to their own world.

"And speaking of rewards..." Biyomon spoke up after seeing nothing but Digidestined, facing Gatomon, who gave off a feisty grin, both having similar ideas to Renamon of ways to reward Agumon and Patamon for their bravery.

"Let's save it until we reunite with our friends." Gabumon then said, hoping the pair could control themselves for just a few minutes, to let everyone know they were alright before they snuck off with Agumon and Patamon.

"There they are! Over here guys!" All then heard Palmon's voice call out to them, looking over to see the other Digidestined and Digimon that hadn't partaken within AlmightyAzulongmon's competition.

"Welcome back guys! We prepared a party for your return! Come and get some!" Hawkmon informed, waving over for all to come and join.

"Oh boy. I am starving!" Patamon said, having worked up an appetite and was looking forward to a great meal with all those close to him.

But as Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Wormmon headed off to the party with their human partners, Agumon and Veemon remained behind for a talk, with each having something on their mind they needed to share.

"Hey, Veemon. How would you fancy to have one match against your mentor? One on one?" Agumon asked with a friendly smirk.

"I couldn't wish for a better challenge." Veemon replied, grinning as both leapt back and prepared a battle stance, before both Digimon then leap and slammed their fists with each other.

It was not a hated match, but a match of respect and friendship as they exchanged punches and kicks, showing off their strength, while observing just how powerful the other had gotten over the time they had known each other.

Avoiding Agumon's claws, Veemon brought up his fists.

"So aren't you going to use your Ultra Courage thing?" He asked, throwing his punches at Agumon, who avoided the swings and smiled.

"I wish I could, but I think I unlocked it by accident, so it might be sometime before I can use that power again." Agumon said in reply, then using his tail to block out Veemon's own tail attack, before Agumon and Veemon twirled around and kick each other in the bellies.

They skidded back as they look at each other and couldn't hold back their smiles.

"Aww man. But no worries. Anyway a Digimon..." Veemon started to say, grinning as he moved into battle pose, which caused Agumon to smirk, copy and say, finishing Veemon words. "...that's right. A Digimon has no limits."

"No surprise from those two but they are right. A Digimon has no limits" Tai commented from the side, smiling to see Agumon remaining as determined as ever, which made Davis nod in agreement, feeling the raw emotion and pride coming from Veemon as the Digimon continued to fight.

And so their battles never ending, Agumon and Veemon knew that as they charged at each other their adventures would continue, more friends would be made, enemies would rise and dark forces would threaten their worlds.

But they wouldn't have it any other way

The End.

a/n: Thank you all for reading and thank LiquidPhazon for help double check my work. Hope you enjoy Tamers Alt world and a new story may come out soon.


End file.
